Harry Potter and The Accession of Power
by Hell-Lord
Summary: AU...The story on how Harry Potter attains his power. Learning that
1. Default Chapter

All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling. I simply put do not own anything related to Harry Potter

Harry Potter and The Accession of Power

1. Philosophy 101

"Why…why…. oh bloody the hell WHY?" The question that people will encounter one way or another during their lifetime, but for a particular young man that happens to live in Privet Drive number 4 this question holds a possible answer that one will find the answer long after a series of events during one's life. Some people find this young man revolting, some find him as a nuisance, and some find him as a great hero. This young man goes by the name of "BOY" by his uncle, "scarhead" by a supposedly rival in his school whose existence only to make his life a living hell during the school year, or "The-boy-who-lived" by many witches and wizards. This young man real name is Harry Potter a young wizard in training who currently should be enjoying his summer break.

Five weeks have passed since young Harry departs with his friends and surrogate family at king cross or specifically at platforms ¾. One may wonder why this young man has a surrogate family instead of just family. Well, long ago during Halloween in the year of 1981, the darkest of dark wizard by the name of Voldemort or he-who-must-not-be-named tried assassinate a family by the name of Potter. While this dark wizard succeeded in killing his mother and father, but somehow failed to kill the young child who was a year old at the time. Well, it seems that the question people will encounter in their life is indeed a very fitting question. However, young Harry is most definitely know the answer, in which he finally discovered at the end of his school year after an incident that will make or break a person. The answer that was asked when young Harry survived the second encounter with Voldemort in his first year as a wizard in training is that he was destined to be a great wizard whether he likes it or not.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, but he will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… well that just bloody great!!! How in great Merlin's name am I supposed to defeat a very powerful arsehole that has caused my life a living hell?…_ " One of the many thoughts that seem to be competing for attention in the mind of Harry Potter. He has been paying attention to this particular thought more than any other thoughts that have been plaguing his mind. As quite recently he has come to terms with the incident that occupied his mind night and day for the worse part of his four weeks into his summer break, the incident in which resulted the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

About a week ago_ – _" _Oh Sirius, why did you have to die?  I was very happy when I found out that I have an adult that I could confide to if there is a problem just like my fourth year… not to mention the prospect of getting away from the Dursley's household_." Muses Harry Potter during one of his 'let's stare at the ceiling while, I ponder about my depressing life and then get depressed some more'. "_Boy!!!_" yelled his uncle from downstairs…. " _Hmmph.. What the bloody hell does that fat lump want now?!…. He better not do anything stupid or he will again find out what happens if Mad-Eye Moody personally bursting through the front door again_" thought Harry evilly.

-Flashback-_ " Damn this stupid scar!_ " cursed Harry after a broken glass cuts his hand that he's picking up from the floor, right after dropping it due to a sudden massive jolt of pain from his lightning bolt scar on his temple. "_You better not drop a single blood on my new carpet, boy! "_  Said his aunt coldly, " _yes, aunt Petunia_ " Harry replied.

" _With an expression of shock.. He fell through the mystery veil after receiving a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange… NO..NO…NO..SIRIUS…_ " Harry woke up from his regular nightmare with a jolt rather quickly by a loud commotion from downstairs. Thinking his supposedly family is in trouble, grabbing his wand from the bedside table and run with the speed that an Olympic sprint athlete could only dreamed of, ready to battle. " _All right Dursley, what the hell did you do to Potter _" yelled Mad-Eye Moody, only to serve his already scary face a more scary face, if that's even possible.

" _I don't think that he can answer the question if he's not human Moody!_ " exclaimed a tired looking wizard, who it seems he's the only one that still able to maintain a calm head, barely. " _Hey! What's going on and why is there a 'fat' cow on Dudley? _" Asked a very relief Harry to the tired looking wizard. " _HARRY! Are you all right?! This fat lump didn't do anything to you did he? _" Asked an enrage looking purple haired witch. "  _Tonks, calm down!!… And yes I'm all right.. And why… why are you all here?!_ " Asked a confused Harry Potter while taking the fact there are three enraged looking magical adults, a cow sitting on a baby whale, and his about-to-die aunt. " _Hello Harry! _" Greet Remus Lupin, " _Potter, why is there blood on the letter!! _" Moody interrupts, before Harry could greet back Lupin. " _Huh… what letter? _" A confused Harry Potter replies back, " _this letter. _'Moody toss the letter from his pocket' _your reply to Ronald Weasley's letter. _"   -End flashback-

Harry chuckles while descending the stairs to meet his uncle. " _Yes, uncle Vernon? "_, " _your aunt, Dudley, and me are going to Mr. Grunnings' party, make yourselves some food if you're hungry and, **boy**, this house better not be dirty when we come home!! _", " _yes, uncow Vernon…._'coughed' _…I mean uncle Vernon! _" replied a very red Harry and a growl is pretty much Vernon's reply to a may or may not an accidental tongue slip-up. Making himself some sandwiches after nearly passing out from asphyxiation due to an explosive laughter that escaped from the pit of his stomach, then eating them while he watches the television, a recently privileged activity. Finally finding what seem as a good channel to watch which happens to be a documentary on 'the history of warriors', Harry begins devouring his sandwiches.

" _Man, those warriors are so brave and mentally strong to overcome such tragedies in their life. How can they easily overcome the deaths of their family, friends, and innocent strangers right in front of their own eyes?" " I still can't overcome Cedric's death let alone…Sirius.." " But then again they all ended up with the same view" "…death is inevitable and there is 'ABSOLUTELY' nothing wrong with death since death is truly the mean to relieve me from any pain but using death as a mean to relieve me from a duty that I feel I must perform is an 'ABSOLUTE WRONG' " "… 'How did they come to the same view, anyway'…" "I never would have welcomed death if it stares me in the eyes…"  "Wait… I almost did welcome death….when Voldemort physically possessed me in the Ministry of Magic atrium so that I could finally be together again with Sirius" "…then again I do not see killing Voldemort as something I feel I must perform and it makes me no better than Voldemort…" " But I did feel that defeating Voldemort is something that I must perform when Hagrid told me the story how I became the boy-who-lived…**Great!!** now I feel shame for welcoming death that easily"_ Harry Potter for the first time since the start of summer feel like a new young man, a young man with a sense of purpose, a young man with an honor he will upheld, and a young man that 'really' need his sleep.

Present time – " _So how the bloody hell can I defeat Voldemort? The prophecy said that I should have the power that Voldemort knows not….'but what is it?'… What a fat load of help! " _Harry thought sarcastically to himself, a particularly a new hobby he has picked up ever since accepting the idea that he's the one that must or at least has some chance on defeating Voldemort, yet the thought of killing Voldemort always sends a nasty chill down his spine. __

_" Where are you going, **boy**! "_ asked Harry's aunt coldly, " _I am going out or I might 'accidentally' blow something up! _" replied Harry with no emotion whatsoever. " _Be back by 6:00 tonight or you're sleeping outside! _" ordered Petunia. " _Fine!"_ Harry answered back, "_ Bloody stupid family _" grumbled Harry Potter.

Deciding to run instead of walking around the neighborhood, since the order told him not to go beyond 45 meters radius from his house at the end of the first week of the holiday, Harry begins to run_. _Thinking back the meeting when he was told to not go beyond 45 meters radius always ignite a jumble of mixed feelings.

**_Flashback………….._**

_"Boy, get the door!!!" bellowed uncle Vernon. "Hello Mrs. Fig, how may I help you "_ Greet Harry. " _Who is that at the door, bo…Harry dear ?" _aunt Petunia changing to a sickly too sweet of a 'gossipy' seeing their neighbor. " _Well, hello Mrs. Figg and to what honor do we the pleasure of having you in our humble home….and Harry it is rude not to invite our guess inside ",_ "_I apologize for his manner Mrs. Figg or lack thereof…" _Petunia giving Harry a glare, in which, Mrs. Figg pretends not to notice and simply reply with a " _Kids these days, have no respect for their elders!" _without missing a beat, aunt Petunia plowed on with statement saying how some kids are as rotten as their dead parents.

_" Harry! You need to control your emotion better,"_ admonished Mrs. Figg. "_You, need to stay the hell out of some people business!"_ snapped Harry. "_Watch what you're saying, boy! As I have protected you since you were a mere baby, the least you could do is give me a little respect!" _Mrs. Figg coldly replied. The two of them silently walk to Mrs. Figg's residence, for a meeting that Harry is not looking forward to have.

_"Hello, Mr. Potter, how are you?" _asked Albus Dumbledore, while standing up from the couch he has been sitting, as Harry enters Mrs. Figg's house. Looking around Harry wonders why there are three Hogwarts professors waiting for him and each has somewhat different expressions, one is seemed to be depressed about something, one seems to be in what Harry would call a mix between anxious and forced calm, and one has a pure loathing expression. "_I've been better, professor!" _was the reply from Harry and a cold one at that. "What is it that you want to talk about, professor? "  Asked the-boy-who-lived without giving a chance for the other adults to be shocked on the coldness of his reply. "_Well…Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news…. Several of the order members have informed me that they spotted a few death eaters lurking close not far away from this neighborhood. " "So what?!" _interrupt Harry. Bracing for the inevitable Albus Dumbledore delivers the bad news "_Harry, we need you to stay within 45 meters radius from your house." _Albus Dumbledore waits for the impending explosion he was sure to come, but surprisingly everything is still quiet_. " Is that all, professor?"_  Harry replied, knowing the reason is for his safety. Harry then realizes he does not know whether 45 meters radius ward from the blood protection is considered a strong ward or not, which he voiced them to Dumbledore.

Harry: "_I thought the protection will be stronger, professor, I mean isn't 45 meters radius is quite small of an area for supposedly a very strong ward?"_

Albus: "_Oh no, Mr. Potter, the protection is only surround your house. The 45 meters radius is how far the ward some of us have put to stop any unwanted apparition without disturbing everything that does not run on magic. That ward can be taken down rather easily by Voldemort or few of his followers, but it should be enough to tell you when a company is coming"_

Harry: "_ So wouldn't it be better if I just stayed at home?" _Interrupt Harry. " _Since when do you actually posses the ability to resist yourselves running into trouble, Potter?_ " Remarked Snape. " _Was I talking to you grease-head?" _Harry replies back and shoots a glare that Harry himself has been the recipient from the Potion Master for the last five years. "_Mr. Potter!"_ "_Why you.."_ "_Minerva, Severus! " " Harry you should respect your teacher"_ The Headmaster interrupts both the deputy headmistress and the potion master from continuing their rant and scold Harry for being disrespectful. However, Harry has been very edgy and in a lot of rage refuses to back down, "_Assuming that the teacher acts as teacher that deserve respect!" _The Headmaster who many see him as the a supreme wizard could only sigh at Harry's comment and give the potion master a look that says 'just drop it'. Harry sees the look that Dumbledore gives to Snape could not stop himself from smirking. Of course, Snape happens to see Harry's smirk and could not let himself being topped by a fifteen year old gives a remark that always tickles Potter's temper "_I suppose undeserved fame deserves some respects." "At least I have some respects" _Harry fires back.

Albus Dumbledore, whose patience has been running thin, whips out his wand petrifying both equally annoying wizards. An action intended to stop both the equally annoying wizards from jumping to each other's throats proves to be a mistake since one of the annoying wizards manages to duck in time. The wizard happens to have unruly non-greasy hair.

 Minerva McGonagall is a witch who prides herself to always maintain her calmness or her crispy-ness in front of her students found herself shock by the Headmaster's action. Harry is his streak of annoying behavior chuckles seeing the shock expression on McGonagall's face, which earns him glares from all of the adults.

Albus: "_Mr. Potter, there are other things to worry about rather than petty arguments_" says with a rather pointed look.

Harry: " _Yes, Indeed we do, Headmaster! _" with a smile or is it a smirk.

Albus: " _Yes, now Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, and I are here to tell you about your extra training that you will receive during the summer and will continue into the school year._ "

Harry: " _I assume that the Ministry of Magic allows me to use magic, but pardon my confusion as I am only a child after all 'why am I being trained, now, **AND**, what if I do not want to receive such a generous offers' _" with a calm look while in all honesty Harry is far from being calm, which shows within the depths of his eyes.

Albus: " _Harry…with Voldemort has made his presence known, we believe that he will double his efforts to kill you. Thus, it is imperative that you should have enough ability to defend yourselves if ever you are attacked._ "

Harry: " _I believe, Headmaster, that I can take care of myself. As I have shown for multiple times, let it be luck but I have survived nonetheless. And you have not answer my true questions. _" Looking directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

Albus: " _I believe you know to the answer for your first question. As for the second question, why would you want to refuse some extra training? _" Not returning Harry's look.

Harry: " _Hmmm…what are these extra training that I will be given and who will be training me? _" Asked with an eagerness that appears out of nowhere.

Albus: " _Well, you will be given trainings that are designed for hit wizards. Some of them are dueling, stealth, advanced defense against the dark arts, occlumency, and many more. The three of us right plus Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shackelbolt _" Answered with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry: "_ Will Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville receive the same trainings as I do? _" Harry feels indebted by their loyalty.

Albus: " _Harry, we do not have enough time to train them along with you, I am sorry. _" Answered without the twinkle.

Harry: " _Then I must decline, to receive such trainings if my friends are not included._ "Giving his final answer.

McGonagall: " _Don't be ridiculous Potter, this is your chance to fulfill your ambition as an Auror since hit wizards are much more skillful than Aurors._ " Getting tired with Harry's behavior.

Harry: " _Well, you know what Professor McGonagall, I believe working for those idiotic Ministry of Magic will be the biggest mistake I could make. _" Also getting tired of everybody trying to control his life.

Dumbledore: " _Harry, just because I say that we do not have the time to train them means that they are not being trained. And if it's any consolation, I will be teaching you occlumency_ " finally informs Harry.

Harry: " _Well, I do not need any consolation from you._ _I am sick and tired of everybody is trying to control my life, leaves me alone when I needed help the most, expects me to do great things and yet refuses to tell me anything, especially uses me as all of you see fit. Everybody only cares that I'm the boy-who-lived_"

By this time everybody but Dumbledore are pretty much boiling with Harry's behavior. Snape is very ready to say a very sharp remark, but with a look from Dumbledore prevents his remark to be out in the open.

Albus: " _Harry, you know that your true friends do not feel that way. I do care for you not because you're the boy-who-lived._ " With a very sad expression.

Even though Harry knows what Dumbledore has said is very true, but his rage prevents him from thinking clearly. Subsequently,  saying a comment that hurts Dumbledore the most, " _Because of you my life is a living hell! _"

 Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Mrs. Figg could not help but to give in to their anger. " _Mr. Potter, how dare you speak to Headmaster in that kind of manner! Apologize, NOW! "_ Shout the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Mrs. Figg at the same time. Harry almost find their shouts funny, but the fact that Severus Snape seems unable to contain his hatred when it comes to anything that associates with the name Potter, ergo the remark that escapes his lips. "_Hmmm…Arrogant as ever Mr. Potter. Then again what else could we expect from the-boy-who-killed-a-godfather….'Whoops' I mean the-boy-who-lived!" _Sneered the Potion Master_. _

Never in his life Harry has the urge to torture somebody and 'possibly' enjoy doing the torture, not even during his duel with Belatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries and considering that Belatrix was the one responsible for Sirius' death, that is saying something. Whipping his wand out faster than any of the three Hogwarts' professors, Harry points his wand at Severus Snape the known sadistic Potion Master with the Cruciatus curse ready on the tip of his tongue.

Last thing he knew was a very loud screaming and darkness.

-**_End Flashback_**.


	2. Strange Occurences

 Chapter 2 - Strange Occurrences

Harry stopped his run for the shiver that ran through his body. Not realizing that he has been running for quite some time, Harry headed back to number 4 Privet Drive before his aunt locked him outside. If he were to be honest with himself, he regretted at his refusal to accept the extra training Dumbledore offered.

 For some weird reasons, Harry knew that to achieve his maximum potential he must do it alone. At first, he felt guilty for excluding his friends in his quest to achieve his maximum potential. His guilt was gone immediately when he remembered that his friends are being trained by the order. His guilt, however, came back full force for thinking his friends will only hinder him from achieving his maximum potential. Harry managed to suppress his guilt toward his friends, when he realized that his dependence on others had made him feel powerless at times. He remembered his fight against Quirrel in his first year as a wizard, his first true encounter on how weakness can be exploited. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.

Thinking back to his first year through fifth year, he realized how naïve he was with everything. His fifth year was definitely an eye opener. Every adult tried to protect him from knowing the truth, so that he could enjoy his adolescence life as Mrs. Weasley put it. However, he no longer can afford to stay naïveté. Now, however, staying naïveté would be stupidity. He must obtain the power he needed to wage a war against Voldemort.

 Harry knew there would be major obstacles on gaining his independence once more. People that have gotten closed to him would not let him to be as independent like his first eleven years of his lives. He also knew that total independence would be hard to obtain, as he likes the feeling of acceptance.

All of Harry's friends refused to let him go through his live trials alone. They had send Harry letters after letters trying to get him to share/open his feelings. They tried to help him to get out from his depression due to Sirius' death by telling him that it was not his fault. All of his friends claimed that Sirius would not want him to sulk or keep blaming himself for his death.

Harry wanted to tell his friends to back the hell off, since they can only sympathized with him. Harry realized, however, that by telling them all the things he wanted to tell them not only showed his weakness, but also would ruin his plans to gain his independence once more. It was a good thing Harry realized on his own that Sirius' death was not his fault. He decided to put majority of the blame on Dumbledore and the rest on Snape for the time being.

Harry held Dumbledore responsible for withholding information on the obsessive ness of Voldemort on anything that had to do with him. Dumbledore could've had at least informed him  " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal _" parts of the prophecy and that their connection had gone stronger.  Those parts were in no way advantageous to Voldemort, since they already had happened. Harry would have taken occlumency much more seriously.

Harry held Snape responsible for his inability to put aside his grudge against his dad. Harry did see that his dad was as true as Snape portrayed him to be, but his dad had died long time ago for merlin's sake. If Snape had put aside his grudge against his dead father and truly helped him in occlumency, the lack of information at the time would not have mattered much. Harry had sworn to pay back Snape for all of his actions accounting the previous years if he does not stop being a bastard in the upcoming school year. He was after all destined to be Voldemort's equal since he was a baby and was the one destiny has chosen as the champion for the weak.  His second perspective troubled him a bit; as, one could say that he's no different than Voldemort for calling himself the champion for the weak.

Harry, however, would not allow himself to feel guilty for thinking himself as the champion for the weak. History showed that dictators rose because nobody braves enough to stood up and fought for injustice. Harry also knew that one man to achieve victory couldn't fight a war.

Going straight to his bedroom after his shower, Harry is stopped by Dudley. " _Yes _" Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

" _Hey, Ha..Harry.. _" Stuttered Dudley unable to continue. " _Well, what is it. I have better things to do that being stared at by a moron._ " Sneered Harry, who recently went a rather drastic changes in characters. " _Never mind _" Dudley replied with a sigh and a slight teary eyes. Harry was caught off guard with the teary eyes Dudley.

 Looking at Dudley carefully Harry couldn't help but to notice that Dudley seemed very skinny. " _Dud, how did you lose your weight so fast? I mean you were not this skinny five weeks ago_ " with a tone of curiosity. " _Well, I guess boxing really helped you lost those lard you called muscles _" oh! Bloody hell " _I'm sorry Dudley _" Harry apologized. " _Yeah, well, at least I got something out of it. _" Dudley answered as he walked away.

" _All right, what the hell is going on Dudley _" Harry stopped Dudley on his track. " _Nothing. Mind your business **Freak**!! _"Dudley yelled.

" _Hmm…it's obvious that you want something from me or else you would not have waited for me in front of the bathroom. So either you spill it or don't ever bug me again _" Harry waited with a cold expression.

" _Mmm… _gulp _by…by any chance that you know how to..mmm…how to….cure herpes? _" Dudley fidgeted avoiding Harry's eyes.

" __ Coughed _Mmm..Why do you want to know Dud? And who needs it_" Asked the stunned Harry Potter. By now Dudley had gone beet red, which was a good thing he had lost his weight or he would have looked like a baby whale with sunburns.

" _Be..Because I..I..Got…I…got…herpes from this girl that I met about two weeks ago _" Dudley finished quickly.

Harry's reaction was not what Dudley had expected because, the red color from Harry's face no longer come from shock. " _Ha.hahahhaha…hahahahah…hehheheee…. hihihi.. That's good Duddykins, you almost had me…hahha.. hahaha… _" Rolling around on the floor. " _I was not trying to amuse you, Potter! _" Dudley coldly snapped.

 " Well that ruins everything _Well, How do you know that you actually have the whatsisname _" Harry would not pass his big chance for some revenge on Dudley.

Dudley had already realized that he was in no position to do anything but let Harry have his fun. " _The whatsisname is Herpes. So do you or don you not know how to cure it? _" Dudley asked again.

" Hmm…it seems that this would be my chance to go to Diagon Alley.    _I do not know how to cure your sickness, but that does not mean I will not help you. _" Dudley is very grateful the fact that he had a magical cousin. " _Thank You…Thank You…_" " _Wait, I will require your help to get all the material I will need to come up with the medicine _" Harry immediately interrupted Dudley's rant.

" _Okay Dud, give me a week to plan everything out. _" Giving Dudley a nod, Harry locked himself in his bedroom to plan everything out. " _What luck, I was wondering how to go to Diagon Alley without alerting the order. _ " Harry thought happily.

" _Hmmm…bloody hell.. It has been three days already.. Every plans I came up always has a flaw…use Dudley to coax uncle Vernon into going to London and using invisibility cloak to hide myself in the car…flaw I don't know when its Mad-Eye's turn to guard… then again the chance of implementing the plan at the same time of Moody's turn is pretty slim.. **NO**! I will not play with chance.. The plan must be perfect…. I know that I'm allowed to use magic over the summer, but that old fool must have something to monitor any magical activities that come out from my wand… so any advance magic could easily be detected.. Not that I can do advance magic in the slightest for this mission… aaaccchh…. I'm having a headache…hmmm.. What time is it… 2:00 in the Morning…GRRR.. So fourth day and still no perfect plan… _" Harry went on to sleep very disappointed with himself.

" _No!…_ " Harry woke up with a heavy breathing as a result from having visions. Visions he had tried his best to stop from having them back during his third year. The only difference this time is his feeling of anger and rage to the point that he must release them. Again for reason unknown to him, he concentrated on pouring all of his anger and rage into wanting to make Voldemort suffers. Darkness suddenly claimed Harry Potter.

" _Yikes!.. God…aaaw.. Ouch… _grunt _my head hurts… what the bloody hell happened _" Harry moaned. Knock..Knock…  " _Who is it?! Leave me alone!!_ "

" _It's me Dudley _" Dudley entered. " _What do you want Dudley? _" Harry asked without any gesture of welcome.

 " _Have you come up with any plans, yet?_ " Dudley asked straight to the point.

" _Do I bloody look like I have a plan? I still have 3 more days, for god's sake._ " Harry replied. " _Ummm….Harry..umm.. You've passed out for the past two days _" Dudley whimpered.Harry stared at Dudley incredulously. " _Dud, please tell me you're joking! _" Harry locked Dudley eye to eye.

  Harry had come to accept that mysteries are and will always be a very big part of his life when he accepted the prophecy, thought nothing of it when he felt angst, anger, hope, lust, and fear from Dudley. Concentrating on hope, lust and fear, Harry was overwhelmed by Dudley's thoughts. " _Hmmm..Interesting… so Dudley was hoping that I have planned everything out to get his cure and.. What's this.. He still plans to shag the girl who had put him in this predicament.. _" Harry broke off his locked on Dudley's eyes on instinct when he started to feel anger and rage resulted from Dudley's thoughts.

Harry had to force down a sigh, which he now frowned upon, went on to asked Dudley what seems to be the trouble as he seemed to be afraid of something. " _I am scheduled to meet a physician on July 31st _" The question caught Dudley off guard but answered nonetheless. Harry's action again threw Dudley out of a loop when laughter ensued from Harry's moving jaw.

" _I'm glad that I could be to your amusement, FREAK! _" Total fear placed upon Dudley's face as he realized he should not have said what he just yelled. " _I'm sorry _" Dudley immediately blurted out. " _That's all right Dud. I'm sorry too; I should have come up with some plans that I've promised a week ago _" Harry apologized as he could not help himself to be the Gryffindor that Snape had deemed as a sin.

" _I guess I just have to face the music, huh! _" Dudley replied with trepidation. " _NO! You WILL have you're cure, I promised that to you! _" Dudley was floored at the intensity of his cousin's statement. With a nod, Dudley dismissed himself from Harry's bedroom.

Dudley could not help being confused to the seventh hell with his cousin. Just a few weeks ago, his cousin did nothing but brood and snapped to everybody and to anybody braved enough to get close. Recently, his cousin managed to turn things around as he no longer brood and snap; the changes, however, were no better. Harry seemed to be very cold in his replies if he decides to acknowledge your presence, sneer whenever he feels he's being bugged, and the grand daddy of all is that he seemed to easily turn to your worse nightmares. Dudley had stopped for the chill that his body felt when recalled the event just happened.

" _……,  FREAK! _" As soon as he finished his statement, the coldness that spread through his entire body reminded him of his first encounter with dementors as what his cousin had called them. The coldness from Harry was not what strikes the most fear out of him, but the effect that came with it. It was as if dementors were present in the room.

" _Hmmm… What the hell happened?.. What exactly prompted me to pass out for 2 days? I know my life is not exactly as straightforward as most people, but damn…. What were those thoughts that I was able to pick out from Dudley, was that legilimency….No! I don't think so. It was a different feeling than the one when I managed to break into Snape's mind. _" Harry let out a growl for the confusions he seemed to pile with his thoughts.

Another three days have passed; Harry still had no plans " _I really need to start thinking like a Slytherin. All this planning seemed to take out a lot of energy… GRRRGGRR… Where is Dobby when you actually need him… _" " _Harry Potter, Sir!! You have called for Dobby… Dobby glad Harry Potter accepted Dobby as his servant…_" Dobby appeared out of thin air and tackled Harry. " Coughed _Dob..Dobby..  What are you doing here…and what exactly do you mean by I have accepted you as my servant… BUT I'M GLAD that you are here! _" Harry managed to stop Dobby from crying as if he has done a great shame.

" _So.. Could you answer me, Dobby, please! _" With a tone that will not turn Dobby into a banshee.

 " _Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir! Dobby forgets, Harry Potter sir grew up with muggle, sir not know wizarding world custom _" Hiding a grimace for the truth behind Dobby's words, Harry smiled for Dobby to continue.

" _When Harry Potter sir released Dobby of his service from Master Malfoy, Dobby sworn to serve Harry Potter sir. Dobby sorry for not asking Harry Potter sir's permission if Dobby can serve a great wizard like Harry Potter sir._ " Dobby dared himself to look up to Harry afraid of His surrogate master.

" Thank you almighty deity out there _I'm very honored that you had sworn yourselves to serve me, Dobby. So, are you my house-elf, Dobby? _" Harry suddenly felt very happy.

 " _Only if Harry Potter sir would accept Dobby as his house-elf. _" Dobby bounced around as if he would be the king of house-elf.

" _Well, Dobby I would be honored if you want to be my house-elf… But I do not have a house_ " Ah shit, I'm a moron!

 " _Harry Potter sir need not house…no..no.. He not needed for house… no house.. For Dobby to be Harry Potter sir's house-elf  _" Dobby too happy at the prospect of Harry Potter will accept him as his servant did not notice the confused look plastered on Harry's face.

 " _Errr… Dobby! Could you repeat what you've just said? _" Harry waited with amusement at Dobby's expression of  'happiness'.

 " _Yes, Harry Potter sir needs not house for Dobby to be Harry Potter sir's servant. Harry Potter sir just needs to say that he will accept Dobby as his personal servant. _" Answered Dobby with much clarity.

 " _What about your job at Hogwarts, Dobby! I thought you work for Dumbledore.. _" " _No..no.. Harry Potter sir… Dobby sworn before accepting work from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Dobby had always bounded to Harry Potter sir…. _ " Then it clicked with Harry why free house-elf's will have a hard time to find another home. " _Is that why no house-elf want to be free as no wizard or witch will take you, because they are afraid the free house-elf may have taken an oath to serve another wizard or witch? _" Harry asked. " _Yes sir, Harry Potter sir _" Answered Dobby with apprehension. " _Why? _" Asked a curious Harry Potter. " _Mmmm… mmm.. Because… because a house-elf… _" " _You don't need to answer that Dobby! _" Harry felt the tension with a faint of happiness coming out of Dobby.

Harry who had been wondering about his earlier experience with Dudley concentrates on Dobby's feelings. " _I, Harry Potter, accept Dobby as my servant _" Using all his willpower not to grimace for making someone as his servant.

 As soon as he finished his declaration, Harry felt a tingling sensation that indicate that he had sealed Dobby's oath and formed a very strong bond.

" _Dobby, I need you to find all books about curing sexual disease _" A red faced Harry stopped at the giggling house-elf.

 " _What is so funny, Dobby? _" Curiosity took over. "_Oh… nothing Master Harry Potter sir…Dobby sorry for interrupting.. _" " _One thing that you need to keep in mind, Dobby, is that I do not want you to ever hurt yourselves as long as you are my servant. UNDERSTOOD! _" Harry firmly told Dobby. " _Y.. Yes sir! _" Dobby squeaked.

 Curiosity still strong, Harry concentrates on Dobby's amusement.

" Good thing I hate the Malfoys _Right! So I need you to buy the medicine for curing sexual diseases, all books on Dark Arts.. _" Harry had to stop his request as fear took over Dobby's expression and Harry immediately concentrated on the feeling.

" _Buy the books I have specified Dobby!  'The Darkest of Dark Arts' all volumes, 'Recorded Magical Traits of Dark Lord's Descendants ', 'The Theory of Magical Gifts', 'Dueling Tips for A Dark Wizard or Witch', 'Tips on Exploiting Your Magical Gift or Gifts', and 'Tips on How to Use Dark Arts for everyday Life'._" Harry firmly ordered.

" _Dobby, I promise you on my life that I will not practice the things I'm going to learn on you. I will make sure that Draco and Lucius Malfoy will pay for your grieves. AND I give you permission to defend yourselves in anyway possible when someone tries to hurt you. _" Harry locked his eyes on Dobby's. Immediately, Harry felt relief, happiness, awe, pity, and trepidation. Concentrating on happiness, pity and trepidation, Harry had not expected the thoughts associated with them. Harry decided he had enough of nosing around on Malfoy family secrets through Dobby.

" _Dobby here is the key to my vault in Gringotts before I forget. Now, after you get all the things I've requested, I still want you to go back to Hogwarts._ " Harry instructed. 

"  _Dud, here is your medicine. The instructions are in the box. Oh, where are uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia _" Asked a concern Harry.

" _Oh, they're still at one of those charity thingy. Why? _" Dudley nervously asked.

 " _Oh, it's nothing! I just wanted to say you better use the medicine right away _" " _Thanks, Harry! _" " _Oh, before I forget, once you used the medicine careful with whom you're shagging. That medicine only works once _"

 " _Really? _" Asked a disappointed Dudley. Harry had to run back to his bedroom as he prepares to hear the show.

" _All right, let see how to use this medicine. First, drink the bottle that contains the red potion. Wait until 20 minutes have passed, then take the green potion. '_Caution after 5 min_…' what the hell does it say '_… it is advisable to hold any urination for 2 hours as discomfort may occur. _Ok, here goes nothing _"

25 minutes later there was a very loud screaming and a faint laughter. " _Only once indeed._" Harry thought.

Several days have passed. Harry had spent every day reading the books that he bought using Dobby's help. Harry had found a gift in_ 'Recorded Magical Traits of Dark Lord's Descendants ' _that isquite disturbing. Dark transformo mutatio is a gift that makes a dark wizard or a dark witch becomes the dark lord or the dark lady.  An analogy is best used to explain this particular gift. Let's say that Dark transformo or mutatio is a contest, except this is a contest where you are guaranteed to get a prize but not the 'type' of the prize itself. For example, it was rumored that Salazar Slytherin was not a parselmouth; he became a parselmouth after he went through a Dark transformation. Dark transformation is a favorite technique among dark lords to speed the development of magical growth, open any hidden ability that could take several years to develop, and to claim the prize or prizes that dark transformo mutatio guarantees. Dark transformo mutatio itself is not a trait that descendants from a dark lord or a dark lady will have. Any wizard or witch can have a dark transformo mutatio gift. The prize or prizes from dark transformo mutatio, however, will always be present in the true line of a dark lord or a dark lady. So, any descendants from Salazar Slytherin will always have the gift of Parseltongue.  Harry had a serious case of chills down his spine. The way he understands the gift of dark transformo mutatio is that he hoped Voldemort's lineage is not a lineage that consistently produces dark lords blessed with the disturbing gift.

Harry had also spent his days trying to figure out the new power he discovered during his talk with Dudley. Harry managed to find out the extent of his new power in the past several days. It was the book on _'The Theory of Magical Gifts'_ that informed him of the new power he discovered. Harry found himself liking the book more and more every time he read it.

 It says that magical gifts must have a strong connection between magic and mind, will, or/and body as a requirement in a wizard or witch. From the book, Harry learned why Hermione is such a good witch (magical student). The book explained that magic inside every wizards and witches are tied to mind, will, body, and feeling. How strong the connections between magic and these four things are what make every wizard and witches different from each other. The connection between magic and mind represents the complex of the magic a wizard or witch will be able to do. For example, one out of a million, a first year student can beat a six-year student in casting a totally new spell for both the students.

 Harry believed that Hermione could be a magic crafter. It is simply any wizard or witch whom easily master spells, charms, and/or the usage of magic, such as transfiguration, and easily modify spells, charms, and/or enchantments. Magic crafter must have about 85% - 95% as how much is required that a witch or wizard's mind tied to her or his magical power. A witch whom wants to have mind controller as her gift must have 86%-95% of her mind connected to her magic as a requirement. Mind controller is a gift that allows a wizard or a witch to access and control another wizard's mind, will not work against occlumens, naturally stubborn, or very strong willed people.

The connection between magic and will represents the success rate when a wizard or a witch uses his or her magic. The book pointed out that willpower and power based upon will are two different matters. For example, when Harry cast the summoning charm at the Triwizard tournament, although it was by far the farthest distance he attempted at the time, he succeeded nonetheless. He believed his broomstick would be summoned. Willpower is the strength of one's will. Not to give in to peer pressure is, an example of willpower.

The connection between magic and body represents a magical being. The higher a wizard's magic tied to his body, even muggle can sense that he is different. The muggle most likely, however, will ignore him. Harry immediately thought of Tonks. The closeness of her magic and her body, 95%-100%, is what allowed the alteration any part of her body.

Harry had trouble understanding _'The Theory Magical Gifts'_, but there are several things he understood. First, he definitely has a very rare gift. Second, there are so many combinations of proportions; it is equivalent to think of those combinations as DNA in muggle science. Third, the power a wizard or a witch can be generated or available depends on the strength of connection between feeling and magic. Fourth, majority of wizards and witches only have about 55%-65% of their feeling tied to their magic, some can reach up to 70% and at most 75%, which led to the believe that purity of blood does not matter. Fifth, with an educated guess, Harry guessed 90%-100% connection between feeling and magic is what being studied in the Department of Mystery.

 The power he had knowingly used is called soul reading; it is the only known power above 80%. Soul reading is nothing more than a very powerful legilimency and occlumency. There exist no defenses for stopping a soul reader, except 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE', and there exist no offenses for attacking a soul reader. A soul reader could easily stop a legilimency attack by returning the attack.

 Soul reader attacks others' thoughts through the attached emotion on the thoughts, just like when he digs through Dobby's thoughts through happiness, pity, and trepidation. He found out that Dobby was happy because he can help his master to torture his old masters; Dobby felt pity for the Malfoys since the most powerful wizard will give their punishment; and, Dobby worried that Harry will not land himself in azkaban if he got caught torturing the Malfoys.

AN: Thanks for the review 

Serpentine Phoenix – I needed something to invoke Harry's suppressed slytherin side.


	3. Seed of Many Directions

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. J. K. ROWLING IS THE TRUE OWNER. 

Chapter 3 – Seed of Many Directions 

" Oh it was so close.. It was right in front of me.. Why didn't I stick with the original goal. Now, my mistake had caused me to threw any plans I needed to execute immediately" A seething dark lord spat.

Voldemort had been very angry with himself for the past six weeks. His anger came from the mistake that he knowingly could have avoided. His mistake had cost him the plans he needed to execute to set everything in motion. Plans that will get his dark reign to begin.

" I could not believe how much I still underestimated the boy" Voldemort remembered the last mistake he had made and the consequences of his mistake.

Flashback

" There is no way that Potter can be the one prophesized to have the power to defeat me. He has been doing nothing but brooding on the death of his godfather. " Voldemort sneered.

" Of course, my lord, I hope that you are pleased that Potter is suffering. It should teach the little snot not to mess with the dark lord " Bellatrix agreed.

" Crucio.." Voldemort snapped. " Did I say that you could speak, Bellatrix! " " I apologize my lord " Bellatrix managed to spew out.

" Yes, I do not think that Potter is the one prophesized to have the power to defeat me. I think it is the Longbottom's child. Then again, I should just kill them both to make certain that I have no possible powerful opposition " Voldemort thought out loud.

After dismissing Bellatrix, Voldemort focused his concentration on entering Potter's mind in his attempt to extract the prophecy.

Ever since his brief possession of Potter's body the connection between Potter and him has increased to the point Voldemort can feel the boy's emotion. Voldemort, currently, has much more control over the connection. Voldemort had been monitoring Potter's emotion because if he were to enter Potter's mind he will also feel Potter's emotion. The emotion that Potter had been feeling so far is grief for the death of his godfather. Voldemort despised the feeling of grief especially if it is caused by the lost of a loved one. It was the only reason that Voldemort had not been able to know the prophecy from the boy's mind, as he will feel a lot of pain by the boy's grief. This time, however, there is no presence of grief except hatred and rage.

" Hmmm…my…my… Potter is preparing to torture someone… could it be one of the muggles he lived with…. No stay focus to find the prophecy…. There it is " Voldemort filled with excitement with his success.

As Voldemort about to reach the so-called prophecy, something unexpected happened. He was pulled, like an iron to a big magnetic field, to an area that he recognized as ADOLLES CORTIUM. This area is where wizards and witches store their magical power before releasing it in any form of magic they desire. Of course, the magical power itself is generated by a certain emotion or a combination of emotions. This area grows in proportion to the wizard's body and this area is the reason for accidental magic during childhood. The thickness of magic 'mist' in ADOLLES CORTIUM indicates how much power the wizard generates through his state of feeling(s). Voldemort is very surprised to the thickness within Potter's ADOLLES CORTIUM caused by his hatred and anger.

One of the many reasons Voldemort is the most powerful dark lord after Salazar Slytherin himself is GLOOMIUS DEVOUROS. It is the ability to consume others' anger and hatred to increase the connection proportion between these two feelings and magic. Voldemort is currently the only dark lord to posses such power. However, it is not without its own problems. The main problem with this power is that Voldemort must have a connection to another wizard or witch, thus the dark mark. The stronger the connection the more anger and hatred can be consumed. One of many usages of the dark mark is to allow Voldemort uses his GLOOMIUS DEVOUROS.

Voldemort could not resist the temptation to not consume the hatred and anger that Harry is currently emitting. Voldemort always trusted his instinct. The times when he refused to do so had been nothing but disaster for him. This time is no different than Halloween 1981, as Voldemort focused to fully consumed Harry's anger and hatred.

Voldemort knows that his knowledge of the dark arts surpassed any wizards or witches. Dark arts are the true way to attain power and Voldemort craves power. Voldemort knew that power from a sacrifice based on love equaled to the maximum power Dark arts could achieve. Voldemort knew his downfall was due to his underestimation of the true power of love and vowed to never underestimate love ever again.

" Yes…Yesss… YESSSSS….. POWER….. HAHHHA…." Voldemort laughed in victory.

" AAACCHCHHH… NOOOOOO! " Voldemort Yelled before pain and darkness claimed him.

" What in the hell happened " Voldemort hissed with a wince.

" My lord.. You have awakened! .. " Bellatrix Lestrange rushed to his bedside followed by four other death eaters.

" What happened to me, Bella? " Voldemort tried to get up.

" Please, my lord, you must rest! " Bellatrix begged not ordered. Voldemort is a dark lord and take no order from lower wizards or witches. " Crucio! " Voldemort snapped. Everybody was stunned not because why torturing someone who 'cared', but to the fact that nothing happened.

" WHAT HAPPENED! " Voldemort hissed while fighting a surge of panic. " I do not know my lord! " Bellatrix answered with a little bit of confidence.

" CRUCIO… " Voldemort screamed again. This time a shriek filled Voldemort bedroom for about 3 seconds. Voldemort surprised that his curse stopped and more surprised to the fact that the curse left him very tired.

" What happened, Bella? " Voldemort asked with heavy breathing.

" I'm sorry, my lord, I do not know " Bellatrix answered with the same answer. " We lost our power too, my lord! " Bellatrix continued quickly as to prevent being cursed again.

" Get out! I want answers and YOU better find them " Hissed an angry Voldemort.

" Yes, my lord! " Bellatrix bowed and took her leave.

Four weeks after the 'darkness' Voldemort realized his second biggest mistake that has put a very big dent on his plans. A mistake he could have avoided if he listened to his instinct before he tried to consume Potter's anger and hatred. At the time, the temptation was solely on the fact that his connection with Potter is much stronger than with his death eaters through the dark mark. After much research, his instinct told him not to consume Potter's anger and hatred was for his ignorance on the extent of Lily Potter's sacrificed.

Furious is an understatement of the year for the dark lord, as he did what he had vowed never to do again. He had still underestimated the blood protection that Potter has. After much research, he realized that the original mistake was when he took Potter's blood to resurrect himself. While taking Potter's blood might have given him the ability to touch Potter, he did not know that the protection had gone elsewhere. Voldemort should have listened to Wormtail when he suggested to use someone else's blood. Voldemort had forgotten the fact that he knew next to nothing on the true power of love sacrifice.

The resurrection potion required the bone of the father unknowingly given, the flesh of a servant willingly given, and the blood of the enemy forcibly taken. After much careful research, Voldemort found that he could only use Harry Potter's blood protection through an act motivated by love and only if that love is for Harry Potter. Voldemort finally understood that when he took Harry Potter blood he did not truly take the blood protection away; he merely transferred the protection from Harry Potter's outside to Harry Potter's inside. Voldemort had forgone the ability to deliver any fatal attacks on Potter from inside, as his mother's blood now protects Potter from inside. The main reason he could not extract the prophecy from Potter's mind and brief body possession on Potter in Ministry of magic.

Voldemort realized that his second biggest mistake had set him back several strategic plans. The first two weeks of July had been spent on spying Potter for the sake of a prophecy, which failed, and in a coma. Then five weeks wasted on research, spent recovering the power he lost, tried to figure out whether Potter had the same power as Voldemort himself, and kept his guard for Potter's intrusion which proved to be a lot more difficult.

End Flashback

" Hmmm…. Any plans had to be postponed until I control back my connection with Potter " Voldermort seethed with forced calm.

Knock Knock " Enter! " Voldemort boomed.

"My lord, you have called for us " Wormtail and Bellatrix bowed.

" We have a change of plans, we will not attack Azkaban just yet! " "Why, My Lord? " Bellatrix interrupted, which is a mistake.

" Wormtail, curse her for me! " Voldemort ordered.

" AAAAACCCHHHH……." Bellatrix screamed. " That's enough wormtail " Voldemort whispered.

" So..Bella.. Do you still want to question why I do not want to attack Azkaban, yet " " I'm sorry my lord! " " Again wormtail! " Voldemort ordered.

" Please my lord, have mercy, " Bellatrix begged after being the subject wormtail's Cruciatus curse for the last ten minutes.

" Hmmm…yes, I believed you have learned your lesson. Be gone! Before I changed my mind " Voldemort coldly ordered.

" Wormtail, I hoped for your sake you have some good news. " Voldemort asked with patience. " Mmmm..mmm… Well my lord.. I'm sorry for my incompetence as I'm not of your caliber " " Stop with your incessant for your incompetence, Wormtail! Just tell me any news " The dark lord with a force calm. Wormtail was surprised by the action of the dark lord. The dark lord had always reward his servants' incompetence with pain.

" My lord those unspeakables had been very tight with their security. I believed they had put all top priority information under the Fidelius charm including the information you needed. " Wormtail informed Voldemort nervously. " Then go find who's the secret keeper, you fool! " Voldemort ordered with a very suppressed rage.

" It would not be easy for us to kidnap the secret keeper " Wormtail stuttered. A raised left eyebrow was Voldemort's replied.

" Well, you see, the secret keeper that kept the information on the location of the four unspeakables is also protected under the fidelius charm. The information being protected by the fidelius charm is not where the secret keeper is hiding but the secret keeper itself. The final secret keeper is.. " " Dumbledore " Voldemort seethed. " Get out! " Voldemort hissed.

" Damned you Dumbledore! " Voldemort wondered what else could go wrong.

Albus Dumbledore has been the bane of his existence. The old fool had put a big snag to his adjusted plans for the last mistake. It is next to nothing for Voldemort to get any information from the first secret keeper unless Dumbledore himself divulges who is the secret keeper for those four unspeakables.

" Get out, Potter! I'm in no mood to play " Voldemort focused his thought when he killed James Potter.

" I will get you back, Potter! " Voldemort thought furiously as he heard a faint cynical laughter.

" Wormtail, Bellatrix, come here! " Voldemort called back his two 'trusted' servants.

" You both will concentrate on finding the secret keeper for those four unspeakables and, Bellatrix, use our sources at Hogwarts to spy on Potter. Make sure you tell our spies to report anything strange from Potter. The success to have reign over those mudbloods, muggle lovers, and muggles will depend on the success of these missions. " Voldemort emotionlessly ordered.

" My lord, may I ask a question? " Bellatrix hold her breath. With a nod, Voldemort gave his servant the go ahead.

" Why are we putting all our concentration on Potter as opposed to immediately release your other servants from Azkaban, increase your army, and start terrorizing the wizarding world by killing the ministry's high rank officials or those who sides with Dumbledore. "

" Bellatrix, did you know who put me in a coma twice and took away all of your power for three days. Now, GO!"

" You can count on us, my lord! " Bellatrix and Wormtail dismissed themselves.

" Yes…. You are indeed the one destined to have the power to defeat me, Potter! " Voldemort thought out loud as Bellatrix and Wormtail had gone from his throne room.

" Yess…. Indeed you are… I could feel the power you were able to produce…. Let's see if you are strong enough to achieve what you are capable of… When you do, I will have that power! "

Voldemort knows that he could no longer underestimate Harry Potter. He must make certain that Potter will either be on his side or gone before he achieved his maximum potential. Although Voldemort hated the word 'HOPE', he could not help himself to hope that Potter's Gryfindor supposed nobility would help him this time.

" Another school year will start, what terrors will young Harry face this time? " Dumbledore mused alone in his office.

" Lily, James, and Sirius. Please, help him face the challenges ahead " Albus Dumbledore prayed as get himself ready to welcome the students.

Albus Dumbledore had faced many things with confidence. No outcomes of his mistakes had left him feeling powerless. His mistake with Harry Potter, however, had made him realized that he could no longer protect the young wizard. His inability to protect Harry Potter seemed to take away all the power he had accumulated in a blink of an eye.

He realized recently that Harry must go through his trial alone and alone Harry must survive. His realization is not something he wants to believe, however.

Albus Dumbledore hoped that Harry's friends are strong enough to help their friend. His hope is not without doubts, however. His doubts come from a major difference between the lives of young Harry and that of his friends. Harry Potter had come from the world without love for the critical part of his childhood. Albus suspected that Harry would come to a decision that he needs to regain his independence once more. Albus would like to tell young Harry that his emotional dependence to his friends would strengthen him not the other way around through mental supports. However, Albus also know that every good side there will be a bad side. Harry had found out the hard way when his godfather Sirius died. Thus, it leads to his belief that Harry must go through his trials alone.

Destiny had prepared young Harry to face all the difficult tasks ahead of him. It is true that young Harry is not the only one to have a difficult life. However, nobody had become Voldemort's 'must kill personally' lists next to Albus Dumbledore while still a child.

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix had demanded why Albus Dumbledore had not started training young Harry Potter after sharing part of the prophecy. The part of the prophecy that he could tell the members and young Harry without giving away any advantages to Voldemort.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal "_

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and many others, after overcoming their shocks, demanded that young Harry must be trained immediately. They reasoned that young Harry could be used to fight Voldemort as the champion of light. Molly Weasley had thrown the biggest tantrums for thinking of using Harry as a weapon and demanded to let him not worry about adult's problem. While himself, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Arthur Weasley were hesitant to do anything in regard to Harry Potter, they preferred to let Harry decide for himself. The rest are too shocked to decide for anything.

Albus could understand all the views surrounding the-boy-who-lived. He could see how important young Harry's role in the fight against the darkness Voldemort determined to spread. He see how letting Harry decides for himself would not cause Harry to closed himself off more than he already had. Molly's view while it is noble in its own right was gone long ago on Halloween 1981.

Many debates ensued on what to do with young Harry. In the end, with majority votes, Harry must be trained immediately. Albus tried his hardest to not let the majority decision stand he was out voted. One may wonder why would Albus Dumbledore let him be pushed by his subordinates. Reason being is that this is a group that fights dictatorship, injustice, and anything that harm the innocents not just Voldemort and what better way to start from the group that Albus leads.

Dumbledore believed that young Harry would do what his heart tells him. He knows that Harry Potter is very resourceful when he needs to be. He, also, knows that Harry Potter will achieve his true potential by letting him do it on his own. Albus, however, would be ready when young Harry needs his help.

His beliefs were proven right when an incident forever etched in his mind occurred on the meeting to inform Harry about his summer restriction and agenda. All the members made Albus to be the one to convince Harry to accept his training over the summer.

Albus is a very cunning old wizard when he wanted to be. Albus knew that Harry still resent for his decision to withheld information and the way he was treated during the previous school year. Therefore, he asked Minerva and Severus to accompany him. They were hesitant to come along at first, but after giving them a somewhat convincing reason they agreed.

Minerva thought that she came along because she is Harry's head house and fulfilled her promise to young Harry to help him to become an Auror. Severus thought he came along for the purpose of making peace with young Harry as they now fight on the same side. Albus really had to hold his evil chuckles when he gave them his reasons.

The true reasons for them coming along are that he needed them to witness that he tried his best to convince Harry to accept his training. Albus knew that Minerva would have a very big problem if Harry shows no respect for the Headmaster. Severus may have agreed to come so that he and Harry could patch things up before it turns into a circle of paybacks; Dumbledore, however, knew better than to believe him. Albus believed that Severus' decision was mainly to prevent himself from having a wizard equaled to Voldemort personally pay back for his previous actions. Albus needed Severus to invoke Harry's hatred toward the potion master.

Albus could only hoped that Harry had not lost his fighting spirit when it comes to people telling what to do. The day of the meeting went perfectly as Albus had hoped. Albus was very sad on young Harry's appearance, but happy that he showed a little bit of grief. Albus believed that without grievance Harry would never accept Sirius' death. Dumbledore hopes that his two professors never find out his evil act. Dumbledore had to use every ounce of willpower to not show the slightest twitch of his beard or twinkle from his eyes, as Harry managed to dodge his curse in time while Severus was not so lucky.

Everything had gone as he had hoped. Except a little something Albus did not expect his potion master would do. Albus knew that Harry had been emotionally distressed and it is liable to blow with the right trigger. The moment Severus finished his sneer there would be some blood bath. Harry was beyond furious as Dumbledore felt anger and hatred equaled only by Voldemort. Then, there was a surge of magic that only very few wizards or witches had the power to feel it. Arabella and Minerva were deathly shocked as Severus gave a very loud scream and passed out along with Harry.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort tried to consume Harry's anger and hatred to boost his own power. He let out a silent sigh of relief as he remembered the event at the end of Harry's fourth year.

Dumbledore knew that he needed to act immediately. He knew that Voldemort somehow had passed on the untamed power from Harry to his death eaters. He did not need to find how Voldemort managed to do what he did. Albus always knew that the dark mark had many uses for Voldemort; thus far, Albus knew that Voldemort had not been able to fully exploit the dark mark. Albus had always known two very dark uses for the dark mark other than what the general public knows. It enables Voldemort to consume his death eaters' hatred and anger, thus increasing his power constantly. The second use is useful until after Voldemort has reached a certain level of power. Voldemort will need quite a lot of power to exercise one of his many powers. One in which Albus found this power very disturbing. SOLUS ENSLAVOUS is the ability to enslave dark souls by turning them **FAR** more powerful than the Dementors. The only snag for Voldemort to exercise this power is that he must use the Veil of Mystery.

As Harry stepped into Platform 9 ¾, he prepares himself for the flood of questions from his friends. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shaklebolt had dropped him off with 10 minutes to spare. Hurrying to find his friends, Harry bumped into a group of people. Any other groups Harry wouldn't have minded to have a little bit of chat.

" Well, Potter I would have thought you died and meet your pet or your mudblood mother " Draco Malfoy sneered while the other Slytherin students laughed.

" I apologize if I have disappointed you, Malfoy. " Harry replied with calm.

" What's a matter, Potty! Couldn't come up with anything or is that mudblood Granger really has you whipped. " Pansy Parkinson remarked with disdain.

" Are those the best comment you dunderheads can come up with? But then again I'm expecting too much from servants! " Harry sneered.

" Who are you calling servants halfblood? " Draco Malfoy fumed.

" Well, I thought it was obvious that I just called you all servants. Did the dementors turn you stupid, Malfoy? " Harry replied with his right eye brow raised.

" You will pay Potter, I will make sure of it! "

" Yeah sure Malfoy! " The boy-who-lived replied with a cynical laughter.

" You know what Malfoy, I'm kind of tired with that mouth of yours! How about we duel like a man no rules! " Harry challenged.

" Yeah, beating a halfblood such as yourselves is a disgrace for him Potter! " Sneered a girl. Harry Potter whose hormone has been on the rampage could not help but to stare with lust. Keep in mind that this is Harry Potter.

" See what you like Potter? " Pansy asked with a sneer.

" So, what's you name? " Harry asked.

" Why would I give you my name, Potter? " The girl replied with disgust. Harry Potter the golden boy would have walked away long before the first word uttered. Harry Potter whose Slytherin side has been showing, however, is another matter.

" Yes Potter, no Slytherin girl would ever give you a look let alone her name " All the Slytherin students laughed.

" Because I would like to take you out " Harry replied very calm.

" Don't make me laugh Pot… moan " " Just think about it " Harry walked away with a smug and a raised eyebrow.

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. It has begun

CHAPTER 4: It has begun

" So, did any of you felt anything weird from Potter? " Asked by Moody.

" What do you mean, Moody? " Kingsley asked.

" I think he's referring to Harry's calmness that he seemed to radiate and cheeriness as if nothing had happened " Lupin answered for Moody.

" What Lupin said " Confirmed Moody.

" Ok… doesn't that mean Harry is no longer in depression, which is good isn't it. I mean with Voldemort out there he should accept the training that was offered to him. " Kingsley reasoned.

" Be that as it may, Kingsley! But it's something else that puzzles me. It's the way that he seemed to… I don't know… expected us " Moody rambled.

" That couldn't be it Moody! Albus told him that we would take him to the station " Lupin interrupted. " But I know what you mean "

" What in the hell are the both of you talking about? Harry seemed kind of cold to me.. like… I could never be happy again "

" WHAT? " Moody and Lupin asked in a surprise tone.

" Well, isn't that what both of you were talking about. His coldness "

" Kingsley, of the things that I felt from Harry, that was definitely not it. " Lupin stated with confidence.

" Ah, like I said in the first place. "

" You asked a question, Moody " Kingsley snapped out of irritation.

" Aye lad! I asked if any of you felt anything weird. Lupin and I seemed to agree on what we felt except you " Moody replied with amusement.

" Do you think Harry is alright? " Asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

" I'm sure he's ok. Well…. at least I hope so " A boy with red hair.

" There is one way to know if Harry is alright, " Stated another girl.

" We could ask and see it ourselves, " The girl answered the questioning looks.

" Honestly ginny, we are talking about Harry here. The boy who refused to come out from his bedroom because of his unnecessary guilt last Christmas " Exclaimed the other girl.

" Ginny's right Hermione, I mean with Sirius' death Harry bound to show some strong indications whether he's all right or not " Agreed the red hair boy.

" It seems that, my lovely brother, has grown some brain over the summer " Said the boy's sister drawing a giggle and a scowl.

" Hey, we need to go to the prefect's compartment " Hermione informed Ginny and Ron.

" Already! I thought we're going to see Harry first " Ron disappointed.

" We'll see him after the meeting, Ron! " 

" Come on, then! " Ginny urged them.

Wow! She was a looker… pity the Slytherin house has her…. She must have felt that jolt.. Harry chuckled for his naughty thoughts.

Ever since reading _'Tips on Exploiting Your Magical Gift or Gifts'_ and _ 'The Darkest of Dark Arts_' Harry's summer had been quite interesting.

First Flashback

Harry has been exploring the extent of his newly found power. He knew that he's a SOUL READER after reading _'The Theory of Magical Gifts'_, but he did not know what other power he might have. The book describes what his SOUL READER capability. It was the only 'special' power the book listed for above 80% connection between feeling and magic. Harry remembered what Dumbledore told him about the power being studied in one of the rooms in the Department of Mystery and that he possesses in large quantity. He decided then to discover his power true potential; he reasoned that if the Department of Mystery is studying it, then it is something worthy of his time and patience. The snag was that he must discover his power true potential from scratch. His other book on _'Tips on Exploiting Your Magical Gift or Gifts'_ helped him find a way to discover his power true potential.

The book told him to grasp whatever power or ability he currently has first. He immediately took the advise to heart. Every day for the last week and a half of his holiday, Harry nosed around on people's thoughts. Some of the adult neighbors were really afraid of him, some were indifferent, and some wanted him to be in jail.

His young neighbors were somewhat varied toward him. Some were lusting him over the fact that he's the neighborhood's delinquent, which amused him completely, some were jealousy, some were fear, and some were complete loathing. While Harry was nosing around, he had come to realization the specific-ness of these thoughts.

When he discovered his power through Dudley, he felt 5 emotions that Dudley was having; he used Dudley's three emotions as he intercepted Dudley's thoughts by looking directly at his eyes.

Harry was quite frustrated as his SOUL READING ability different than what the book described. He read his book again to see what are the next steps. For the second step, the book said to see whether his power could be used by different motivation. Harry found that he could only use emotions people feel currently; he realized that he had focused on what people were feeling toward him. Those people's thoughts about him came from more than the population of people inside the 45 meters radius.

Harry only managed to pile mystery after mystery. As every time he figured something out, that something only to lead to another mystery.

End of first Flashback

Harry realized that he could not go beyond the first and second step due to what he deemed as 'what the hell' events.

Harry was very happy during his afternoon on the last day of his summer holiday. His aunt and uncle, however, had been stressing out to the possibility of Uncle Vernon being layoff. As a stress reliever, his uncle and aunt had lashed out on him during dinner. Harry, who was too happy to be dampened by their lashing, thought that they should be happy. For at least they still have their health, corny but sincere.

No longer than five seconds his aunt and uncle changed their demeanor. Petunia and Vernon demeanors were what Harry thought they should be feeling. Shocked was not exactly the right word. Harry immediately thought that they should be angry again and nothing happened much to Harry's disappointment.

Harry believed, at first, that Petunia and Vernon demeanors were dictated by his thought. Harry, however, remembers about the connection between will and magic. His magic might have made his aunt and uncle demeanors in line with what he thought at the time. With all the mystery in the world, Harry was sure he did not feel he 'wanted' them to feel happy for their health.

As he met Mad-Eye, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry felt all sorts of emotions coming from them. Harry concentrated on their feelings toward him; nothing, however, changed as all of their feelings was still assaulting him.

For reason he would have to just wonder, Harry concentrated on their feelings about the prophecy.

Alastor Moody hopes that Harry maintains 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE', knows that will Harry make the right choices, and believes that Harry will make Voldemort pays his due.

Remus Lupin knows that Harry will make the right choices, hopes that Harry will have a good school year, and believes that Harry will have the power to defeat Voldemort.

Kingsley Shaklebolt feels the little snot is an idiot for wasting time sulking rather than training.

Harry felt grateful and happy toward Mad-Eye and Lupin's feelings and wanted Kingsley to feel what he felt during his four weeks depression.

Harry never knew he could feel three people's feeling at the same time. He, then, realizes that he should no longer concentrate on 'why' anymore unless to further his understanding, instead he should just 'do'.

Harry always feels a little bit of guilt for his intrusion of privacy on others'. He never likes it when people nose around in his business. Harry manages to suppress his guilt, however. He remembers the books on the darkest of dark arts. One of the books, which is an important read prior to the rest, pointed one very crucial point to master the dark arts.

The reason the dark arts is called the dark arts because 'One must enjoy or crave doing actions to others, but those actions are not what one wants to receive' and that it is best motivated by 'hatred'.

Harry wanted to vomit after knowing the key to master the dark arts. As he finally understood, what Bellatrix Lestrange had meant back in the Ministry of Magic's atrium. HE MUST NOT BE WEAK.

His vow is what motivated him to act as he did with the group of Slytherin students. Harry knew that Voldemort is spying on him through some students associated with his death eaters. Voldemort did not want to start executing plans that are crucial to his caused. Harry does not know Voldemort's crucial plans are as Voldemort always manage to catch him as he snoops around.

Harry is determined to find out who are Voldemort's spies and Harry will make sure they will pay for their stupidity. That was why Harry maintained his cool and nosed around those students' feelings and thoughts. Harry found out that Malfoy is one of the spies that will be spying on him. Harry also found out from Malfoy about three other spies in Hogwarts that will be spying on him. Harry knew that Malfoy had been told to be very careful with him by his 'lovely' aunt. Harry cares not whether Malfoy is being careful or not, when it comes to choose whose neck will be sacrificed it will be Malfoy's and the other three spies'.

Harry believes that if someone stupid enough to mess with a wizard who managed to put the most powerful dark lord in a coma twice this past summer that spy or spies deserve to suffer. Harry's current philosophy 'stupid people deserve to suffer for their stupidity' is what he intends to apply more often after finding out the hard way. Harry knows all about second chances and he's all for it, heck he doesn't want to kill anybody including Voldemort (subject to change), but that does not mean he will not make some people suffer for their actions.

His Slytherin side, however, always forces him to wonder whether his decision of not killing anybody is always a better decision at a certain scenario.

Going back to more pleasant thoughts, Harry started to think more about the girl he purposely gave a naughty sensation. He felt a little bit of guilt for doing so without her permission. Harry Potter, however, is a young teenage boy whose mind will be on girls for many years to come or at least until they become a problem. He reasoned that since he did not mind if she were to return the favor, ergo his action was not 'really' a bad thing, right.

The girl, Lindsey Nott, is the daughter of a famous death eater and sister to Theodore Nott. Harry was a bit surprised that her brother is not one of the three spies. Harry knew that he's tempting fate by his attempt to get the girl to go out with him. She could use him as her leverage if she wanted to serve Voldemort. Then again, he need not worry about Voldemort using her as bait to get to him.

Harry, in spirit of learning the dark arts and making Voldemort and his death eaters suffer, concludes what better way than to start the war through their family.

" Harry, over here! " Someone yelled snapping Harry out of his not so nice thinking.

" Hey, Neville. Had a good summer? " " Never better " Neville Longbottom answered as he helped Harry with the luggage.

" Thanks. Ready for another school year? " Harry asked as he sat down.

" I'm kind of excited for the school year to start actually " Answered a bouncing Neville.

" Are we really going to have a dueling class at Hogwarts this year, Neville? "

" How did you know? " Asked a surprised Neville.

" Just rumors, and how did you know? " Harry lied smoothly.

" Oh, my grandmother told me from her good friend from the ministry. " Neville explained.

" How come it was not listed under the list of classes we could take? I mean assuming one passes the requirement to take it " Harry asked so not to arouse any suspicions.

" May I ride in this compartment, guys? " Another voice entered the room.

" You don't need to ask, Luna! " Neville grabbed her trunk.

" What do you have in your trunk Luna? " Neville huffed.

" Just some dropping samples of the crumple-snorkack " Answered Harry nonchalantly. A blink from Luna and a cried of pain from Neville were the reactions to Harry's answer.

" How did you know Harold? " Luna asked in a slight bewilderment look.

" The name is Harry. And didn't you say that you were going to find those creatures over the summer with your dad? " Harry lied smoothly while forcing their curiosity level down to zero.

" Anyway my dad and I did not find them, but we found their dropping samples to learn more on what they eat. " Informed Luna to the two boys.

Harry drowned on his own thought as Luna and Neville talked some more. The need to see Dumbledore is very apparent as he has some questions to be answered.

" I'll be right back, " Harry told Luna and Neville.

" Oof! "As Harry stepped out from the compartment, a girl with bushy brown hair tackled him.

" Oh, Harry it's so nice to see you, how are you, what have you been doing over the summer, why didn't you go to the Burrow… " " Let the boy stand up first, Hermione " Ron stopped hermione's rant from going any further.

" Nice to see you too herm-ninny, I've been doing nothing over the summer, and I needed some time alone " Answered Harry with a smile to his best female friend.

" Don't call me herm-ninny! " Hermione told her friend.

" Ah, I'm so jealous of Victor " hermione blushed and glared her friends for embarrassing her. " Sorry couldn't resist "

" Forger your other best friend, Harry. I'm hurt " Ron clapped Harry on his back.

" How can I forget my wheezy? " As Harry returned the clapped.

" Hey! Watch it Potter " Ron warned with a smile.

" Did you shrink over the summer Ron? " Harry examined his friend up and down.

" You've finally managed to grow Harry? " Asked Ron's sister Ginny.

" As have you! " Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Ginny blushed while Ron gave his best friend a questioning look.

" Since when you become Mr. Flirty? " Hermione is happy that her other best friend seems to be doing all right.

" I'll be right back, Ok. I need to use the loo " Harry informed his friends.

" WHAT…. HARRY JUST WHAT IN MERLIN"S NAME WERE YOU THINKING.. " " THAT WAS VERY STUPID OF YOU… " " DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FUTURE AT ALL " …

" Hermione, would you tone your voice down a bit. I'm right here you know " Harry tried to sooth his best friend, gone Banshee.

" I think I'm just sick of magic is all " Harry informed his shocked friends.

" Let me get this straight.. You enrolled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy.. Even though you could have enrolled in Charm, Transfiguration, and Potion " Hermione in a calm manner.

" Yes, that's about right " Harry confirmed.

" Hermione, I've already made up my mind " Cutting off Hermione who is about to yell again.

" Don't you care that Voldemort will go after you with vengeance "

" It's not like it would make a difference if I enrolled in the 'important' classes isn't, Hermione. I mean Voldemort will still go after me with vengeance. "

" You know what I'm trying to say Potter " Hermione snapped.

" You guys alright? You all look like you've seen Voldemort " Harry asked his other friends trying to redirect Hermione's attention. For something like this, yeah sure!

" Don't try to change the subject, Harry Potter! "

" I'm not. As a good friend I'm kind of worried with their expression. Well except Luna " Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Harry couldn't be happier to see him.

" Why are you yelling like a Banshee, Mudblood " Draco in derisive tone. All actions were spontaneous, Ron made a jump to Malfoy, Harry and Neville jumped to stop Ron from pummeling Malfoy, Ginny drew her wand, and Hermione gave Malfoy a glare basilisks would envy.

" Why you.. I kill you.. You son of a death eater " Ron is too angry to make a coherent sentence

" Still poor Weasley? " Making the other Slytherin students chuckled.

" It seems that you have forgotten my curse from June, Malfoy! " Ginny waved her wand in a warning manner.

" We'll see if you can actually cast it this time, Weaslette " Wand already at hand.

" Come on! Afraid you're going to lose your prefect status " Malfoy challenged Ginny.

" Ginny don't! That's what he wants.. As he lost his prefect status " Hermione sneered.

" Granger, with the come back of the dark lord, you better watch your steps from now on "

" Or what? " Hermione challenged.

" Or you may have something in common with Potter, here "

" Sure, Malfoy, Voldemort would just love it to be ordered around by a snot like you! " Snorted Harry.

" What's a matter can't hear your master's own name? " Taunted Harry.

" You know Granger, Mudbloods usually become the purebloods whore in exchange for their life. Seeing that you're not half… " Malfoy had to stop his statement as he did not expect Harry Potter's action.

" Sepensortia, serpensortia, serpensortia! " Harry conjured three black mambas.

" You all can bite the one at the very front " Harry hissed in parseltongue.

It could be genetics, Neville made the three snakes disappear before they deliver their deadly venom.

" Malfoy, It's not good for your health to mess with a wizard that Voldemort has been obsessing to kill since the age of one " Neville warned the very pale Draco Malfoy.

" You.. will.. will..pay.. for this pot..Potter " Malfoy stuttered.

" You always say that, Malfoy " Harry rolled his eyes.

" Oh, hello Lindsey. Have you thought about my proposal? " As Harry notice that she was standing on Malfoy's far right..

" Let's go! " Lindsey Nott led the group away from the group of Gryffindors with slight red color on her cheeks.

" I could give you some more of that Lindsey, if you'd just say yes " In a seducing tone. She, however, ignored him as she led the group.

" Aww, she ignored me! " Harry 'whined' with a sonorus charm.

Harry looked at his friends and….

" Harry, you could in trouble for that " Hermione scolded.

" Honestly! The little snot had it coming " Harry really whined.

" Yes, but why are you descending to his level? I…"

" What level would that be, Hermione? " Harry cut Hermione's lecture.

" It's the level that only rotten people would do? " Hermione pointed out.

" And you're better than that.. " Hermione continued.

" Hermione! So you're saying that I would just let him roll over him as he pleased without retaliation because by retaliating I'm no better than him? " Harry questioned Hermione's logic.

" That's right. That's why there is authority for that, because if everybody retaliates then what's the point of having laws " Hermione lectured.

" I see your points. But…"

" Here is another question for you. Where does it say that by following the law, I'm immediately better than someone.. I mean one could also say that by being a more powerful wizard he's better than those who are weaker than him. " Harry challenged.

" Isn't what Voldemort's motto is or the idea of being a pureblood is better? " Harry continued, as Hermione seemed to be in deep thought.

" No, it's still wrong, because what you essentially have done you wouldn't want that to happen to you. Most important of all, you could be expelled and your wand will be taken " Hermione stated with an air of finality.

" Well, you have your view, I have mine " Harry also stated with finality.

" Ron, say something… " Hermione seemed to be revising her air of finality, but it was a good thing that the journey has come to its destination.

" Hey, we need to change our clothes " Neville tried to ease the tension.

" Hogwarts, " Harry in a very cheery mood.

"Albus, we need to do something with Mr. Potter! " Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

" What would you want us to do with Mr. Potter, Minerva? "

" We could force him to train with a threat of quidditch, Headmaster. Show him who's the authority " Professor Snape said in loathing.

" I have to agree with Severus this time, Albus. As his headhouse I do have the authority "

" Yes, we could force him, but let me ask you something then, how would you like it if the situation were reversed "

" I would have accepted the training happily and gratefully " Answered the Potion master. McGonagall gave her nod as an agreement.

" Are you taking into account your views as an adult, because remember Harry is a sixteen year old boy " Albus reminded them.

" May I make a suggestion, Headmaster? " Asked Professor Flitwick.

" Of course, no need to ask, Fillius "

" Why don't we just train his friends. At least Mr. Potter has people to protect him always, while all of us try to convince him without force to accept some extra training " The charm professor shared his idea.

" That's a very a good idea, Fillius. As we provide Mr. Potter a protection that he least likely to object and we will not have Mr. Potter resenting our actions " Albus Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle.

" Can't believe we have two more years until graduation " An excited Harry.

" Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you " Harry told his friends suddenly.

" Are you alright, Harry? " Ginny asked him.

" Yes… I just.. I you know… " Harry forcing the feeling of sadness out.

" Ok.. We'll save you a seat " Ron informed him.

Harry stumbled as his friends entered the castle and after making sure he was alone. Harry is being assaulted by a barrage of emotions, subsequently the thoughts, from the population inside of Hogwarts.

" Uggh… Merlin.. I'm too damn sensitive " (no pun intended)

" All right… concentrate on the feeling of those who wanted to harm me " " Arrgh…. Wrong feeling " " What is wrong with these girls "

" Phew.. I'm such an idiot.." Harry scolded himself for not immediately finding the right feeling to concentrate on.

" Of course EVERYbody has something for the-boy-who-lived.. I can't believe Dumbledore is the only one who is not afraid of Voldemort… Wait a minute.. What's this " Harry concentrated some more.

" Ahh… Neville you're wanting some revenge on Bellatrix and couldn't find a way… It seemed my view had gotten to him…Let's see…. " Harry pinpoints on people who have the same view he shared earlier in the train.

" Luna…. My..my… you really are a mysterious girl " " Ah… you would've paid back any dues to those who took your stuff.. too bad that they returned them… " Harry chuckled.

" I'm very worried about Harry " 

" For what, Hermione? " Ginny Weasley asked.

" DID you remember what happened earlier? … I mean it was not like Harry to do such things.. he. "

" Hermione, let Harry be, I'm kind of agree with him.. Malfoy had it coming.. – "

" Yes, especially if year after year he was being warned, " Luna continued for Neville.

" Yes, well, I think Harry deserve to be punished when the professors decide whether or not to give him punishment " Hermione told Luna and Neville with conviction.

" What about you two? " Hermione glared at Ron.

" You didn't say anything Ronald Weasley! "

" Well, I.. I don't.. hey we're here…lets sit over there… I'll see you around Luna " Ron ran to some empty spot. Hermione glared at Ron's back as he ran away.

" We'll finish this later " Ron gave a slight whimper. Ginny gave him a pity look. Neville gave him a smirk.

Professor McGonagall entered the great hall leading the first years to be sorted.

" Hey.. Harry… " " Shh, the sorting is bout to start " Hermione cut Ron off.

Then the Hat sings its yearly song,

_Listen to my new warning as I revised earlier_

_Long ago two great wizards battled, battled they did_

_Battled fiercely they were, but one side suffered the worst_

_While one side lost_

_But that side lived on till this day_

_Thus, I warned you, as the battle of the age will come_

_Come they will with fierceness_

_I neither predict no side will suffer the worst nor lost_

_As you all heed not my advice last year_

_The time to unite is over_

_As the time to choose has come_

_Choose wisely _

_As one side will eradicate for whom you are_

_While the other eradicate believer from long ago_

_Choose wisely as true bloodbath has come_

Everybody is shocked beyond believed after hearing the hat's song. It was 'different' as nobody could really decide on the appropriate word.

" Cough Well, I believe it is time to sort these young eager wizards and witches, Professor McGonagall " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore getting everybody's attention.

" Right you are, Headmaster "

" When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She continued without missing the beat.

…..

…..

" Welcome, Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Like always the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. As older students you should set an example. " Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville squirmed.

" Dark time is ahead of us as Voldemort has risen again. I hope we all can put aside our differences, as Voldemort's biggest weapon is distrust among friends. Now, let us move on to happier things. We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please everybody welcome Professor Remus Lupin " Dumbledore paused his speech for the deafening cheer.

" Yes, Yes, Welcome back Professor Lupin. I hope we no longer have the need to find a new defense professor eyes twinkling . This year we will have a dueling class open for students above fourth year " Dumbledore eyes really twinkling stopped again as some students groan and cheer.

" This class will be thought by Professor Severus Snape and Professor Deadelus Diggle " Albus eyes really twinkling paused for the shock students' are having.

" Well, I hope many will sign up for this class as it may be beneficial for future use. Now, I have some bad news and good news. The bad news is that Hogsmead weekend is cancelled until further notice " Dumbledore paused for the massive groans.

" Now, for the good news we will.." Someone coming through the great hall's door interrupts Dumbledore.

" Welcome, Mr. Potter, How nice of you to finally join us? " Dumbledore welcomes Harry with eyes twinkling.

" Sorry Professor ate too much chocolate frogs " with a cheeky smile.

" Yes, yes, those things could be troublesome. I remember.."

" Ahem " McGonagall interrupts.

" Maybe for another time, then "

" Where was I, Oh yes, we will host an international ball. This ball is a joined event with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang schools of wizardry and it is open for students from third year to seventh year. Younger students could come with older students invitation. "

" Now, I believe it is time to sing our song then off to bed "

(Terrible singing)

" Off you go kiddies " The Headmaster wave at the students.

The noise level as students were dismissed from the great hall is quite astounding. Almost all the girls are squealing with excitement, while the boys are divided between excitement for the dueling class and dread for the ball.

Harry Potter walks to the teachers' table after bidding his friends goodbye.

My..my.. McGonagall and Snape seem to be angry about something…. Harry intercepts McGonagall and Snape's emotion and thoughts. Harry notices that McGonagall and Snape are glaring at him. As a sign of accepting a challenge, Harry raises his eyebrow and gives the two professors a smirk.

" Hello Professor, can I talk to you about something? " Asked the boy-who-lived.

" Of course, Mr. Potter. Would you mind waiting outside the great hall "

" Sure thing, Headmaster " Harry replied with a smile.


	5. Own Perspective

AN: Just to give you all a warning… This fic would is about Harry finding 'TRUE POWER', please don't get caught up with other fics.

AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. THAT HONOR BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING

Chapter 5: Own Perspective

As they reached their destination, Harry and Albus began their discussion.

" So Mr. Potter what can I do for you? " Dumbedore asked.

" Professor, why weren't my friends trained during the summer? " not beating around the bush.

" Why do you want to know? "

" Headmaster, why must you always answer my questions with another question? " Harry whined.

" Well, a true professor always helps their student to find their own path with their own way "

Forcing down a frustrated sigh, " Be that as it may, Professor, I'm asking something not associated with my own path "

" You know that how, Mr. Potter? " Dumbledore replied with a twinkle.

" Will they be trained then? " Aha…a hit

" Yes, they will " The Headmaster answered.

" Why, Professor? "

" To protect me while convince me to accept extra training, " Harry continued surprising the Headmaster. Harry realized that he made a critical error as Dumbledore started to use his legilimency. Dumbledore started to prod around his mind to know what Harry had been doing over the summer. Returning the attack, Harry managed to find almost all the information he wanted to know.

" My…my… You had been busy over the summer Mr. Potter " Harry was almost blinded by his twinkle. Harry thought that the Headmaster is too happy for his own good.

" Well, you know me headmaster. " Harry winked. Decided that he had enough information, Harry got up and said his thanks,

" Thank you headmaster! "

" What for, Mr. Potter? " Dumbledore asked curiously stopping Harry at the door. Harry replies with a genuine smile.

As Harry walking back to Gryffindor tower, he thought over about the information he managed to extract from Dumbledore.

" So.. Voldemort tried to consume my anger and hatred when I was about to curse Snape with the cruciatus curse "

" Bless my mom for willing to sacrifice herself for me… " A single tear managed to escape. 

As his lone tear falls slowly, Harry's vow becomes stronger.

Continuing with his walk, Harry feels a presence heading his way.

" Hmmm… Who is this? Snape " With a growl, Harry prepares himself for a sure fight.

" Well who do we have here.. Hogwarts' celebrity.. " Snape remarked coldly.

" Evening, Mr. Snape! " With a sickly sweet voice, Harry greets.

" It's Professor, Potter! " Snapped the Potion master, " Or that fame of yours has gotten you more stupid " he continued.

" No.. no.. I believe it has gotten me smarter " Cheekily.

" Just like your father, strut around like he owned the school "

" I believe you're mistaken Professor, - " with a sneer.

" I own the general public's admiration "

" Hmm.. One of these days your arrogance will lead you to the same fate as that mutt " Snape baited.

Ever since knowing part of the prophecy, Snape's hatred on Harry Potter has been escalating to a new level. Potter's refusal to be trained only serves as a motivation to torture the boy much harsher. Which leads to the current stand off,

" Death is much better than being a servant with too much pride " Harry replied with a smirk.

Harry knew that Snape plans to torture him much harsher for his last two years of school. The moment he felt Snape feelings in great hall, Harry immediately intercepts any information he can get.

The most surprising information is about tricking him to accept extra training. He was fairly surprised that McGonagall is taking part in the grease-head's plan. They're trying to use quidditch as a weapon without the Headmaster's knowledge; well they have another thing coming for sure.

" It is better to be a servant than to be responsible for the death of two innocent lives " Snape retorted.

" Is that why you're trying to redeem yourselves? " Harry coldly, as he finally understood his involvement in the order.

Harry has been letting his Slytherin side to dominate ever since he made his vow. He remembered what the sorting hat had said,

" You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that "

 Harry realized how naïve he was in his first year and through out the years. In Slytherin house he would have to be independent, thus he must have his own perspective on things. Having your own perspectives will prevent others' to make a sucker out of you. Given the responsibility fate had placed upon him, Harry MUST have his own perspective.

Harry could've just walked away after knowing Snape's true reason, as his gryffindor side would have told him, and be the bigger man. His slytherin side told him to walk away and use this information for later date. His hormonal side, however, is irrational.

" To think I should respect you for your bravery " Harry spat.

" Why you… " " Legilimens " " Sepensortia " Harry said followed few seconds after.

As Harry's hormonal side had taken control, His slytherin side came to rescue. Harry has been wondering, as he walked to gryffindor tower, why he had greater control over the flow of information when he attacked Dumbledore. He thought that his soul reading returns a legilimency attack as if he were the one that initiate the attack. His attack on the Headmaster, however, proved him wrong as he cruised through Dumbedore's mind. A person's current emotion or emotions dictate on what information a soul reader intercepts, Harry realized. His realization came to him in his verbal fight with Snape, prior to flying curses.

The moment Harry felt Snape prepare to curse him. Harry had his chance to prove his finding. His slytherin side or instinct did not leave him stray. Harry needed the legilimency attack to make contact, and then use his ability to cruise through Snape's mind. The snake was intended to distract Snape from noticing the retaliation.

Harry's theory is proven false. Damn!

" Cursing a teacher is liable for expulsion, Potter " Snape informed with glee.

" Well, then I guess I should just go back to the muggle world and let the magical world defense itself. " Harry replied calling Snape's bluff.

Snape and loathe could be considered one and the same after hearing Harry's retort.

" Fame is everything, Snivellus " Harry sneered as he walked away.

" You'll pay Potter " Snape hissed to himself.

…………………

Harry pretty much chuckles the entire trip to the gryffindor tower. Until he reached the portrait of the fat lady, " Damn, I forgot to ask Dumbledore the password " Harry smacked his head.

Harry was about to hack into the population of Gryffindors' emotions, when suddenly he felt something about to appear beside him.

" Harry Potter sir…. It's good to see you master sir… " As Dobby tackled Harry.

" Hello Dobby… nice to see you too " Harry greeted the upbeat house elf. As he getting up, Harry's stomach gives a growl.

" Has Harry Potter sir eat… Dobby will fetch Harry Potter some food.. "

" That's okay Dobby.. Let's just go to the kitchen.. " Harry interrupted. Harry is going to let Dobby boast that he is Harry Potter's house elf.

" Harry Potter sir… uh..uh.. the… the other house elves… want.. want Dobby to.. tell Harry Potter sir…  "

" No problem, Dobby, I'll tell her! " Harry knew before Dobby even began his rant.

As he enters the kitchen after tickling the pear, Harry sees all the house elves' anxieties shown on their faces. Again concentrating on their feeling, Harry stops all the incoming traffics not before intercepting their thoughts. " Do not worry, by tomorrow there shall be no misplaced clothes in the Gryffindor tower, " Harry announced.

 The house elves cheered. After finishing his meal, Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower. As he was walking back, Harry concocted a plan so that he will have some mobility he needed. Harry has been thinking on how to evade and put a little bit of distance with his friends. Harry needs to know how to evade his friends so that he could study the Dark Arts and further exploit his power alone. The distance is to ensure him his privacy. However, Harry does not want the distance to cause him guilt to the first degree. Harry already knows that they will be trained by the order, which means that they will be busy. Evading them will be much easier and his ability will only increase his success.  

Harry plans to immediately know why all of sudden could tell people's feeling like crazy, to find a perfect studying place and practice his magic, and to start a rebellion within the slytherin house. Of course, these plans are his plans for the general public or so he thinks.

 Knowing why he could tell people's feeling is good for Hogwarts' safety if he ever send one or several of his death eaters. It could also be used to evade his friends, and people spying on him, from afar.

Finding a secluded place is very crucial for learning and practicing the dark arts. There are many reasons why he must be careful choosing a place. One very big reason is that Harry wants to avoid the general public from finding out. It could ruin his image, which would not be good if he ever want to sway public's opinions to his advantage, Voldemort's disadvantage, or just use it in general. His Slytherin side has been telling him to start using his fame. It argues that fame is like a double edge sword, one side can hurt and the other can help. Looking back he's been hurt by his fame quite often and it is time to turn things around. Harry no longer feels resentment toward his fame. He sees his fame now, as part of his mom's love sacrifice and resenting his fame would be like resenting his dead mother's love.

 Starting a rebellion in the slytherin house is just nothing more than 'divide and conquer' war technique. If Voldemort thinks he's the only one that can offer something, he should not be a dark lord. Harry knows that not all Slytherin students are Voldemort supporters. They do not want to bluntly show it because Voldemort has too much influence in that house. They will only put their necks under the guillotine by defying the majorities' believe. Frankly, it is not in their natural Slytherin character to do so.

Harry is pretty sure that his last goal will be the hardest. What Harry does not know, however, is that sometimes any plans is not so easy to implement. Good things, too, Harry has let his slytherin side shown, as opportunities might come knocking on his door.

" Damn! I still don't know the password "  Hmmm…. It seems the whole students… password.. password…aha.. 'heart of lions'

 " Heart of lions " Harry mumbled to the fat lady.

" Have a nice night, dear " The fat lady bid him.

" Alright, Potter. Make or break "

…………………….

After bidding Luna goodbye, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville headed to Gryffindor tower.

" What do you guys think about the sorting hat's song " Hermione breaking the silence.

" Weird " " Strange " " I don't know, " answered Ginny, Neville, and Ron, respectively.

" You're answer is always 'I don't know', for merlin's sake Ronald, have an opinion " Hermione told her friend.

" I do have an opinion, Hemione! " Ronald retorted.

Before an impending argument starts Ginny cut in, " Guys, back to the sorting hat's song, okay ". Neville gave her a nod for her bravery.

" Do you guys think that Harry will lead one of the sides? " Ginny continued.

" He couldn't be, I mean he couldn't lead a side that will eradicate the other. It simply just wrong " Hermione argued.

" Why couldn't he, Hermione? I agree that eradicating any sides is not okay, but in a war, people die " Neville reasoned.

" Oh, honestly Neville, what's the point of fighting evil if we ended up killing people " Hermione told Neville in a knowing tone.

" Yeah, I agree with Hermione on that one. We could say that Voldemort will lead one of the two sides, I think it's the one that will eradicate 'for whom you are' " Ginny joined the discussion.

" I think that maybe there could be another dark lord in the making " Ron finally put his two cents.

" I'm also worried about the part that said, it's time to choose side. I mean last year the hat told us to unite " Ron continued.

" I'm impressed, Ron. Maybe you did grow some brain over the summer " Hermione teased. Ginny giggled.

" Heart of lions " Neville told the fat lady.

" Welcome back dears "

" Is it possible to have another dark lord? I mean Voldemort is bad enough " Asked a worried Hermione after claiming the dream team's favorite spot.

" I don't think so, - "

" Then again, anything is possible " Ron finished his answer.

" The order would know it, anyway, if there is another evil wizard " Ginny convinced the others.

" Oh, by the way, are all of you going to sign up for the dueling class? I think it's going to be cool " Neville changed the subject.

" Of course we are " Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in unison.

" Do you think Harry will? " Neville asked again.

" He better sign up " Hermione growled.

" Or else "

" You're scary sometimes, Hermione, you know that " Ron told her.

" If I am, what are you going to do about it, Ronald Weasley? " She gave Ron one of her best glares.

What happened next is beyond anybody's comprehension; Ronald Weasley jumped up from his seat and snogged the hell out of Hermione Granger.

All activities ceased to exist, as everybody stared with their jaws hanging.

That's when Harry walked through the portrait. Harry took off his eyeglass and rubbed his eyes making sure he's not hallucinating.

" Hey, this is a school… not place for teenagers' fantasy fulfillment " Harry said to make his presence known.

There were cheers, catcalls, and some group hum a wedding tune.

" What are you doing, Ronald " Hermione tried to glare, not so effective while blushing.

" Wha.. whe..wo…I… " The ever idiotic Ronald Weasley.

Then someone snickered.

" GINNY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST DO " Ron bellowed.

" Err.. Ron! She didn't kiss Hermione. You did " Harry pointed out. More snickering.

" SHUT IT POTTER " Ron in forced calm.

" Oh, You're saying you don't like it " Hemione said both hand on her hips.

" My.. my.. my.. my..  my.. my miss I must study every minute on the hour, like being snogged " Harry in a sing song voice saving his mate.

" Shut up… "  in a high pitch voice " GRRR.. " in a boy's voice simultaneously.

Ron and Hermione rounded on Ginny, who was laughing like crazy

.

" What.. did.. you.. do? " Ron asked his sister.

" Com…comple…complement of -" Ginny between laughs.

" Gred and Forge " Harry finished for Ginny.

" Yes.. " with a giggle.

" This all your fault Potter! " Ron turned to his best friend.

" Me, what in seven hells are you talking about? " Harry asked in bewilderment.

" Well, you gave them your money, - "

" Thus by default is your fault " Hermione was saying but Ron finished it.

" Hehehhehee… you guys are already acting like a married couple, agreeing on each other's thoughts " Harry is having too much fun.

" Just tell me if you're about to get married " with a winked.

Two wands are being pointed on the-boy-who-lived.

" Whoa..whoa.. okay..Too far, Merlin, can't you guys take a joke " Harry backing toward sixth year boy's dormitory.

" All right, I'm going to bed, night guys..-"

As he neared the stairs, " Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "

Two lights went over Harry's head.

The next day comes along, all the students but Harry is already at the great hall eating their breakfast.

The Gryffindor table is very cheery this morning as they're discussing last night occurrence. Professor Snape is glaring at the Gryffindor table for their cheeriness in the morning and is looking for Harry Potter.

After his little discussion with Potter, Draco Malfoy came to him and told him a story that he was very happy to listen. Snape wasted no time in relying the story to Minerva; the boy is really going to get it this time.

Harry Potter wakes up very refreshed with 15 minute to get ready. After spending a total seven minute in the shower and completes everything, he quickly gets himself to great hall for some breakfast.

" Mr. Potter, Please follow me to my office " Professor McGonagall orders her student.

" I'll see you guys later " He bids his friends.

As Harry walks behind his headhouse, " Why is she so anxious? …"

"You old hag…. Think you can force me, huh? …. We'll just see about that wouldn't we " Harry furiously thought.

" It has come to my attention that you intentionally almost hurt Mr. Draco Malfoy, is this true? " McGonagall gave her hardest stare.

" What's true, Professor " feigning ignorance.

" That you almost hurt another student intentionally, if it weren't for Mr. Longbottom intervention Mr. Malfoy would had been hurt, " McGonagall snapped.

" I don't know about 'almost hurt', Professor " were his cheeky replied.

McGonagall has to stopped and takes a several deep breaths to calm her nerves, " Whether or not you had the intention, you almost hurt another student nonetheless. Appropriate actions must be taken-"

" I'm taking you off the quidditch team indefinitely " Mcgonagall finished.

" Professor, that's a bit harsh isn't it? " Harry protests.

" Are you questioning me, Mr. Potter? " in a very cold tone.

Harry is not exactly thrilled with what McGonagall intends to do. She is trying to make him beg for not suspending him that's when she will hit. Draco Malfoy smug face, however, comes into Harry's mind. Inner battle ensues in Harry Potter.

His Gryffindor pride tells him to just suck it up and accept his extra training and everything else. His hormonal side tries to make him throw a hissy fit.

 His Slytherin side tells him to just accept her terms. He can contribute to Gryffindor quidditch team a different way. Harry intends to do just that. Lords have mercy

" I apologize for questioning you. I guess I'm off the team then, – " Harry resigned.

 " Can I have my schedule of classes, Professor " Surprising McGonagall entirely.

" Thank you " Harry walked away from her office, but not before giving her a very evil smirk.

" YOU WHAT? " Katie Bell yelled, the newly appointed captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

" I'm off the team indefinitely, Katie, - " Harry confirmed her fear.

" There is nothing I could have done, I'm sorry " Harry apologized.

" Great, this is just great.. " cursing as she walks away.

" I'm sorry, Harry, - "

" Yeah mate, - "

 " Oh…Harry, - "

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gave their sympathy during dinner. Only two of them meant it much to Harry's dismay.

" Nah, that's okay… I mean Gryffindor won the cup last year just fine.. Without me might I add, " Giving them his cheery smile.

" So Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be trained except Luna and Neville.. Why I wonder…well.. well… It seems Neville and Luna has some troubles following orders without questioning them… " Harry immersed in his friends' thoughts. Looking at Neville direction, Harry intercepts some quite disturbing and interesting information.

……………

(One month later)

Harry is one very frustrated wizard. In a month he had learned so much, yet it is not enough. It was not because he must discover his power capabilities on his own. It was because as he discovered something new he became confused even more.

During his walk with the Headmaster, Harry tested his power on Albus Dumbledore. Harry wanted to know why he passed out during the 'meeting', why he felt no pain when he entered Voldemort's mind, why weren't his friends trained during summer, and how he seemed to connect with everyone inside Hogwarts.

Testing his power on Dumbledore proved to be a lot more difficult.

He did not know that if the person he tries to read were feeling an emotion or emotions not associated with the thoughts he wanted to know it is useless. Useless because he will not find anything he wanted to know.

As Harry walked with Dumbledore to his office, he tried to intercept any thoughts about why weren't his friends trained during the summer. He did not succeed, however, because Dumbledore felt apprehension. Harry was floored as he intercepted Dumbledore's thoughts. Dumbledore was thinking about the sorting hat's message and how that Harry will be the one leads the eradication of those believers from long ago. Putting aside on what he had found, Harry concentrated on reasons why his friends were not trained. No such luck.

Harry reasoned that maybe Dumbledore was really troubled by the sorting hat's message. Harry knew that he would have no such luck because that was how Voldemort was able to kick him out. When Voldemort concentrated his thought on killing James Potter, Harry felt Voldemort's feeling behind the event. Harry could not stand to feel what Voldemort felt associated with the murder of his father. Harry could only hoped that Voldemort had not realized that sure way to keep him out. 

Harry made plenty of discoveries about his power after his discussion with Dumbledore. First, the only way to stop his soul reading ability is to concentrate on a particular thought with a strong feeling attached to it. Second, by returning a legilimency attack, he could control the flow of information without the need to attack any emotions the legilimens feels. He could find any information he wanted to know as long as legilimency attack is still in place. Third, he could only read people's thoughts associated with what those people felt as he read them. Harry must invoke their feeling associated with their thoughts Harry wanted to know. Fourth, his connection with Voldemort seemed to be on a different level than he could have imagined and a source of inspiration.

Harry had spent three weeks researching some possible explanations about his strong connections with everyone inside Hogwarts. His time at Privet Drive, Harry couldn't tell the specific locations those people he was snooping. He could tell faintly those within the 45 meters radius from his house enough to know the number of people. Harry could only snooped when he concentrated on their feelings then read their thoughts after making the connection. For those outside, he concentrated very hard on their specific feeling, he chose, their feeling toward him.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry felt like he opened a Pandora's box. Harry felt every feeling on everybody.

Harry felt a dark presence while he was walking back to Gryffindor tower from the library on a particular night after his research. He immediately followed the feeling with extra 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'. As he neared the source, Harry saw Snape ran toward the entrance for Hogwarts. Harry also saw Snape was clutching his left arm. It, then, clicked to Harry the answer to his riddle.

Since his realization of himself having at least 90% connection between magic and feeling over the summer, Harry knew that he could be a very powerful wizard. His type of power is what being studied in the Department of Mystery, thus his lack of knowledge. Harry remembered from his muggle schooling years that iron is a conductor for electricity, heat, and cold.

Who was to say that magic could not act as a conductor? Connecting his time at privet drive and Hogwarts, Harry finally knew the answer to his own riddle. The fact that he had to concentrate very hard on a very specific feeling for people outside the radius was because the 45 meter radius apparition ward. It also explained why he seemed able to feel more in his own house, the blood protection.

Due to the size of Hogwarts' magic protection, Harry definitely would be able to feel more. However, like his other realizations, whenever Harry concentrated on people he wanted to snoop he could tell their exact locations. He never knew he would have the ability to do so during his stay at private drive. Harry decided to explore further as it could be very beneficial. Ergo, new mystery number one.

Thinking along the line of magical conductor, Harry started to think back on the last night in privet drive. He affected his aunt and uncle feeling, more like changed them actually. Harry wondered whether the blood protection magic is strong enough to let him do what he did. If the blood protection magic is strong enough, logic dictates Hogwarts will be much more powerful, right. Thus, new mystery numbers two.

Harry found that wizards and witches must use wands to do magic while researching for his connection problems. Wands act as conductors that seeps the magic from Adolles Cortium bypassing the body, then transform the magic into a pure energy.  The effect of the energy will be dictated by the mind; whether or not it will take an effect that's what the will is for; and, the power of the effect is dictated by how much feeling can be or is poured into it.

 Harry wondered whether or not he would be able to, say, cursed some annoying people without leaving the comfort of his bed. Harry's wonderment is not without a reason because he started to faintly feel a spell being released, location unknown. New mystery numbers three. Las but not least, Harry has also been wondering about his growth in his ability. He knew from his dark arts book that a dark transformation is what exactly he has been experiencing. Harry feels that this mystery will be the grand mystery he must find out.

Those new mysteries while annoying, but bearable, are not the only things that contribute to his frustration. Hermione has been trying to persuade him to take more challenging classes before it's too late, trying to convince him to let the order train him, and most of all Harry has been burning all the clothes Hermione scattered around Gryffindor tower. And, he has not been able to create a portkey. So that he can train himself up in the chamber of secrets.

 All the house elves have been going nuts on him, ever since Dobby boasted that Harry Potter is his master. They have been begging him make Hermione stop scattering clothes, heck some of them cried their eyes out.

Harry almost did use Hemione's obsession with house elves to make a drift between him and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Harry almost yelled at Hermione, on the first night of school year, for making the house elves so afraid to go to the Gryffindor tower. Ron, however, had to fall to a prank idiot .

Harry instead sneaked back out from his dormitory and burned all the clothes Hermione had scattered. Harry has been sneaking to burn all the clothes because he didn't really have the heart to cause a drift. However, Harry always wondered about house elves' general feeling on being freed. After hacking into their thoughts and felt them, Harry decided to put a stop in Hermione's action.

Three students are sitting in corner of the Gryffindor's common room. Ron and Ginny are playing chess while Hermione is knitting clothes.

" Merlin.. Thank goodness yesterday is the last day for that retched curse… I don't think I can take cruciatus curse anymore " Ron started talking.

" SHHHH…. " Hermione is looking around to make sure nobody is listening.

" Not so loud… You know that it's a secret that we're being trained " Hermione continued after making sure nobody is listening.

" Yes, I agree with Ron " Ginny gives her brother a look.

" Well, thank goodness we only have to learn to endure it long enough so that we can re-attack… I would never want to learn how to cast them " Hermione said.

" But you have to if you are planning to be an Auror " Ron pointed out.

" Well.. Who ever said that I want to be an Auror..  "

" You're not still think about that spew business again are you " Ron cut Hermione off.

" It's S.P.E.W, Ronald Weasley… beside they want to be free they just don't know it, yet " Hermione lectured in a knowing tone.

" Going back to cruciatus curse… no wonder it's an unforgivable curse… it causes you so much pain " Ginny shivered remembering her training with the cruciatus curse.

" You know.. Harry is being ridiculous for not accepting this extra training we're having "

" Well Ron, why haven't you tried to convince him liked I have? " Hermione said in condescending tone.

Holding his temper in check, Ron answered " If you know Harry, Hermione.. Then you should know how stubborn he could be "

" Hey Harry! " Ginny greeted causing Ron and Hermione to jump in surprise.

" Oh.. Hey… What's up mate! " Ron faltered as he looked at his best friend expression.

" Hey guys…  " Harry while looking at the pile of clothes Hermione has made.

 Without hesitation, Harry whips out his wand banishing the pile of clothes to Gryffindor's common room fireplace. Every student who happens to be there is too scared to run by Hermione's expression at the-boy-who-lived for his action.

Every student in Gryffindor knows that the trio is a quite powerful group. One caused the brief period of Voldemort free; one has a very select few to challenge her brainpower; and lastly, one will defend you like there is no tomorrow. Seeing the imminent fight about to ensue, everybody in the common room hopes that Harry and Hermione do not trade curses.

" What exactly are you doing Harry? " with a very hard glare (a very pissed off woman).

" Burning all the clothes that you've just made " Harry nonchalantly.

" Please tell me why would you do such a thing? " Slightly increasing her voice.

" So the house elves could clean this place up " Harry with all the calm in the world.

" SO YOU THINK THAT THEY'RE NOTHING BUT SLAVES " Hermione finally let go.

" No I do not think they're slaves " Harry said to Hermione dead on her eyes.

" WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING ME TO SET THEM FREE THEN? HUH "

" Because I do not like your approach and I never will, " Harry answered easily with a smile.

" HOW COME I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR IDEAS THEN? "

" Because I do not have any ideas on how to set them willingly free "

" Willingly, HAH, shows how much you know " Hermione said sarcastically, but with a lower voice.

" Please enlighten me then Hermione " With a raised eyebrow.

" THEY"VE BEEN THOUGHT LIKE THEY'RE BELOW US, THAT THEY LIKE TO BE A SLAVE, AND HAVING FREEDOM IS A DISGRACE "

" So what? " Harry asked as if he's a complete moron.

" So what, So WHAT, IT MEANS THAT THEY JUST DON'T KNOW IT…YET…. THAT BEING FREE IS MUCH BETTER "

" And by tricking them to pick up the clothes you scattered around the common room will make them realize that " In an understanding voice.

" YES " Hermione vehemently.

" Have you seen winky? "

" Have you seen Dobby? " Hemione fired back.

" Yes, yes of course, he's my house elf now " Harry answered her question.

If everyone thought that Hermione couldn't be scarier, they thought wrong as Hermione took her anger up at least a hundred notches.

" YOUR HOUSE ELF.. HE'S YOUR SLAVES.. HOW COULD YOU? " Everyone pretty much has their backs against the wall by now.

" Who ever said that he's my slave? " Harry really needs to stop antagonizing Hermione.

" YOU DID! "

" Mmmm… No.. What I said was that Dobby is my house elf "

" WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE? " Hermione has already gone beyond red on her face. 

" The difference is that… just because Dobby is my house elf does not necessarily mean he's my slave " Harry answered in a knowing tone.

" Of course, everyone must make an exception for the-boy-who-lived, nice logic by the way " Hermione scathingly.

By now, everyone has let down his or her guard for Hermione's anger as they thought they've seen the max, true.

" LISTEN HERE, KNOW IT ALL.. " Harry glares with a very focused anger in his eyes. Everyone wished that the wall would let him or her thru, as Harry's anger seems too…

" There is a big difference between calling Dobby my house elf and my slave…. My house elf implies that Dobby will be my delegate to do things I don't have the time to do it for myself…. My slave implies that I treat Dobby as if he's a second rate being than myself while making him do what I want to be done " Without emotion.

" You, Hermione, are trying to trick them by scattering the clothes that you have made, thus forcing them freedom they do not want "

" Shut up.." Harry said coldly stopping Hermione from speaking.

" They may never feel that having freedom is much better.. That is because like you have said is true… they've been thought for so long to think, to believe, and to feel that they are below us "

" If you want to set them free.. You must show them that being free is not a bad thing without breaking the house elves' instill believes, thoughts, and feeling "

" WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING " Hermione bellowed.

" What you have been doing is forcing your own thoughts, believes, and feeling about being free… How exactly did you put it.. Oh yes.. They want to be free, they just don't know it yet "

" Tell me something, Hermione, what is the difference between with what you are currently doing and the wizards before you.. STRIPPED the content but keep the end meaning "

" You are doing exactly what wizards and witches have done before you.. Except you are teaching them something beneficial "

" By thinking that they just DON'T KNOW IT YET.. Implies that you know better than them… By tricking them… you are merely not taking into account their feeling, only yours…. That Hermione is no different than what the Dark Lord has been trying to do… " Harry concludes as he walks up the stairs to get some sleep.


	6. Harry's Contribution

Chapter 6: Harry's contribution

Hermione still ticked, " I can't believe that boy's nerve, - " Hermione had to stop to calm her nerve. Hermione continued again, " How dare him to think I'm the same as those people who like abuse house elves "

Neville tried to calm Hermione. " Hermione, I don't think you're getting what he was trying to say.. Whoa… Whoa.. I'm not trying to say who's right or wrong here "

Hermione hold her temper. " Well, what was he exactly trying to say? " Hermione asked.

" Okay, you know how my grandmother always thinks that I'm a disgrace to the Longbottom's family? " Neville waited.

Hermione nodded as a sign for Neville to continue. " Now, how was I back then before fifth year compares to after fifth year? " Neville asked another question.

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows. " Have you noticed how different my performance in, say, Defense against the Dark Arts class? " Neville gave her some clue.

" I know that I've been a clutch up until somewhere in fifth year… That was because Harry help me realized that I can be a good wizard and that I shouldn't listen to what others say… my grandmother included.. " Neville finally gave Hermione his answer.

" Neville, what does you bad performance have anything to do with how house elves should feel about being free " Hermione gave her response with an angry sigh.

" Never mind " Neville gave up.

Hermione was still cheesed off with her friend the-boy-who-lived for burning the clothes she knitted for the house elves. Harry had to sit alone eating his lunch as he sensed that anything could trigger a big theatrical show featuring Hermione Granger. Harry checked his watch and realized advance Defense Against the Dark Arts was about to start in five minute.

Harry sat down with Neville on his right and Blaise Zabini on his left. Advance Defense against the Dark Arts is the only class that contains every student from all four houses. With Voldemort's second coming, Dumbledore wanted every student from every year to have a standard performance according to his or her year by year-end.

Professor Lupin started the sixth year students by assigning each student to master all materials from first year to fifth year as their homework and started them practicing the patronus charm.

" Good afternoon class, - " Lupin greeted his sixth year students.

" Good afternoon professor Lupin (werewolf) " His students (Malfoy) replied. Harry glared at Malfoy, which Malfoy gladly returned.

Draco Malfoy had made snide remarks about Professor Lupin's method every chance he had. Harry had been holding his temper, well, not this time.

" Okay, I will call each of you to perform the patronus charm in front of the class. I believe it should somewhat make it harder to perform the charm.. "

" Why should standing in front of class makes it harder to perform 'professor' " Malfoy interrupted with a sneer.

" Performing in front of the class has nothing to do whether you can do it or not, it has something to do with whether or not you can perform the charm under pressure… Of course performing in front of a dementor is not that easy… You can ask Mr. Potter to confirm that if you're curious " Lupin gave Harry a wink, which made Malfoy shoot death glare at the boy-who-lived.

Although Harry had performed the patronus charm on several occasions, he never read the charm officially from the book. Harry in frustration due to his failure in making a portkey had read the patronus charm completely.

(blah..blah..)

The patronous charm required the caster to thought up a good memory and say 'expecto patronum'. The caster forces his or her good memory to represent a force that will drive a dementor away by saying 'expecto patronum.

(blah..blah..)

Harry was astounded on how inadequate the information about the patronous charm in his 'supposedly' N.E.W.T level defense book.

Harry in his streak of genius ness, and if only he used it to create a portkey, started to connect his understanding about the 'mechanical' of magic, the patronus charm, and the first time he used it. Harry discovered for himself that several things cause the difficulty of performing the patronus charm without a dementor around: 1. One must know and believe that she or he can do it, 2. It is not the memory that the caster forces out but the feeling itself, 3. One must really concentrate the end result of that charm, which is to drive away the feeling a dementor creates.

Harry thought that the first difficulty arises immediately due to the connection between will and magic. Harry remembered that he succeeded in performing the charm for the first time after he believed in himself, and he never had any more troubles performing consistently ever since. Remembering the summer prior to his fifth year and his defense O.W.L test, however, lead to the second difficulty.

Harry remembered when he met two dementors sent by Umbridge at Little Whinging. The memory he had used was not a happy memory. The dementor was already too close for him to feel any happiness. When he thought about Ron and Hermione, Harry felt a very strong desire to meet them again. During his O.W.L defense test, Harry thought about Umbridge being sacked, which was not a memory, resulted him being happy for the prospect. Any feeling that is the opposite of what a dementor creates would work.

The last difficulty is one's mind. Lupin pointed out during his third year that every person's patronus form is different. Harry pictured that Hagrid's giant body will protect him from dementors when he was practicing the charm. For that reason, Harry was surprised that his form was a stag. Therefore, it led Harry to believe that one must concentrate the end result of the charm itself not the form one tried to create. Harry believed that his mind contributed to his difficulty in performing the patronus charm in his third year. Harry believed the annunciation of the patronus charm itself is only to help a wizard to concentrate on performing the patronus charm. 'Expecto Patronum' incantation will help a wizard to concentrate on the end result, which is to release his very strong non-dark feeling from a particular thought into a corporeal patronus to drive away a dementor.

When he read his dark arts book, Harry came across a section that talked about 'Dark Conjuration'. It is a technique from the dark arts that utilizes transfiguration. One main points of the section is that a wizard conjures something that will or can most definitely hurt another person. 'Serpensortia' is a spell that conjures a snake toward another person and the snake more than likely to attack the first person it sees. The book pointed out, however, to never use 'Serpensortia' spell against a parselmouth, as it will more than likely to backfire.

" Mr. Potter.. Harry! " Professor Lupin called Harry.

Harry jumped in surprise. " Oh sorry, Rem.. professor Lupin " Harry apologized.

" That's okay.. I know you must be bored, but would you please come to the front and demonstrate " Remus Lupin gave Harry a smile.

Harry walked to the front of the class. " Whenever you're ready Harry! " Lupin instructed.

Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled a very evil smile.

………………………………

" I demand a severe punishment, Headmaster, - " Professor Severus Snape yelled to his boss.

" I demand Potter be expelled for his action "

" For what Severus? " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked.

" For what, Headmaster…FOR WHAT… WHAT ABOUT FOR POTTER HURTING ANOTHER STUDENT… AND LET ME REMIND YOU HEADMASTER THAT DRACO MALFOY IS HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN " Severus Snape yelled beyond furious.

" How exactly did Mr. Potter hurt Mr. Malfoy, Severus? " The Headmaster asked.

" ASK HIM! " Snape yelled and pointed his finger to Harry who seated himself in the corner of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. " Harry, what happened? "

" Well, I was simply demonstrating whether or not I could perform the patronus charm in front of the class… like what Professor Lupin asked us to do " Harry answered with all the innocence in the world.

Snape jumped ready to choke Harry. " HOW DID.. "

" Severus! " Dumbledore warned his potion master.

" Let professor Snape finishes his question, Headmaster! " Harry told Dumbledore.

" How did you put Mr. Malfoy in nervous breakdown, Potter? " Snape asked coldly.

" Maybe he was afraid of my patronus, Professor " Harry sneered.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT POTTER " Snape roared.

Harry stood up. " Please enlighten me professor " Harry said with a piercing stare.

" You know that your patronus form is a silver stag, Potter. How come it was black stag today when you performed? " Snape asked in forced calm.

Harry tapped his chin. " Maybe it likes to change colors, " Harry said disinterestedly.

Snape growled. " Don't you get cheeky with me, Potter. You know very well patronus do not put people in a nervous breakdown "

" Thank you for the compliment, professor " Harry said with a 'happy' smile.

" Harry, please be serious! While Draco Malfoy will be okay in 34 hours, your action merits punishment " Dumbledore scolded Harry with eyes half twinkling eyes and twitchy beard.

" Headmaster, this boy has broken too many rules from his first year. He needs to be disciplined. "

" Are you that jealous of James Potter, Snape? That you feel the need to take his place " Harry asked in 'disbelieved' tone.

Snape lost his temper. " WHY YOU..STUPEFY! "

" SEVERUS, NEVER HARMED MY STUDENTS " Dumbedore said in fury.

Snape was pretty much had forgotten his anger as he felt the wave of magic from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry, " Ennervate".

" What happened? " Asked the 'confused' student.

" Severus, your action could result in an investigation by the board of governor especially with the student who you just cursed. However, it is best if we all just forgive and forget the entire thing from ever happening. BOTH of you must agree? " Dumbledore took charge.

" Whatever best, Headmaster " Harry agreed holding down a triumph over Snape. Snape looked away furiously.

" Now, I need to speak alone with Mr. Potter if you don't mind, Severus " Dumbledore dismissed his potion master. Snape walked out from Dumbledore's office after giving Harry a ' YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS' look.

" Mr. Potter, please dropped the act and tell me what happened " Albus asked in pleading tone.

Harry decided to humor the Headmaster. " Have you ever wondered about the difficulty of conjuring a Patronus, Headmaster? "

" Of course.. I couldn't very well be a Headmaster if I don't " Dumbledore answered with a twinkle.

Harry decided to play around and said, " Ever try reversing the feeling AND its purpose ".

" I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about Mr. Potter " Dumbledore said with a bright twinkle.

Harry wanted to go. " May I go, professor? I'm quite hungry " Harry used it as an excuse.

With a nod, Harry walked to the Headmaster's office's door with a triumph smile. Before Harry walked out from his office, Dumbledore asked a question, " The day before the match Harry? "

Harry winked at the Headmaster.

………………….

Majority of students gave Harry, as he walked past them in the hallway, their thanks for making whatever Harry did to Malfoy. For long many students wanted to pay Malfoy back for his bullying, snide remarks, and accidental cursing, but they didn't have the courage to do so. They feared the wrath of the potion master for hurting his supposed protégé.

Harry knew rumors would be flying around Hogwarts by the time he got out from Dumbledore's office. Harry had to chuckle for the one that said 'Harry conjured up a dementor especially for Malfoy'. Harry was very glad that none of the rumors said that he is a dark lord in the making. Students from the Slytherin house either gave him a death glare, which was about 80%, or an indifferent look.

Harry knew with full confidence that he could produce his patronus anytime ever since he discovered several things about the patronus charm. He did not know that patronus charm could also be used to scare people by reversing the feeling and purpose of the charm.

As he reached the front of the class, Harry decided to test his theory right in front of everybody Harry believed dementors are nothing more than a true representation of a nightmare. Harry theorized that the patronus charm design specifically for shielding the caster from the feelings that a nightmare creates.

Harry asked himself whether a nightmare must always be a dementor when he looked at Draco Malfoy.

Harry on instinct bought up all the strongest anguish, fear, and helplessness feeling he had felt from his past and concentrated hard on the end result. The end result was to make Draco Malfoy scared shitless. With his increased confidence in his ability to discover things by himself, Harry believed that he would succeed in making Malfoy scared shitless. Harry did not know, however, whether other students would also be affected and how much fear his 'nightmare' patronus would produce for Malfoy.

……

(Defense Class)

After giving Malfoy a demented smile, Harry thought about the first four weeks of his summer holiday and nights, prior knowing he was a wizard, when he wished for his parents to show up. Harry scrunched his eyes and concentrated, " Expecto Patronum ". Harry gasped when he opened his eyes. Instead of his regular silver stag, it was a black as night stag charging at Draco Malfoy.

" No.NO… I'm sorry father… nooooooooo! " Malfoy yelled and, then, collapsed onto the floor twitching. Harry dark patronus then disappeared after Malfoy was incapacitated very badly.

There were screamed everywhere, from Pansy, and murmurs of confusion filled the class.

" Silence! " Professor Lupin ordered his students.

After maintaining order, Lupin gave out his orders, " Mr. Zabini, please get Professor Snape, - " Lupin looked over to Blaise Zabini.

" As for the rest of you, dismissed! " Lupin finished his orders.

After Lupin walked out from the classroom, Pansy turned to Harry. Pansy said, " You will be expelled, Potter. Mark my word ".

Referring back to his second year, Harry waved his wand around. Pansy's words from her mouth popped from thin air. Harry with a challenging smile marked Pansy's words. Gasps, laughter, growls, and chuckles filled the classroom for the action Harry Potter had taken.

Harry looked over to Pansy. " Look you hag! I don't think you know to whom you're talking to " Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Laughter became the dominant reactions.

Pansy fixed Harry with her deadliest glare and said, " You will get yours, Potter! Mark.. " Pansy stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

" Any of you Slytherin students who wants to defend Malfoy's honor. I challenge you to an all out duel one by one, - " Harry waited.

As some Slytherin students about to step up, Harry finished his sentence, " Unforgivable curses allowed " with another demented smile.

Gasps were dominant reactions from students.

Harry looked to now backing away students and said, " What's a matter…. Afraid… Ooohh.. I forgot… I'm the boy-who-lived ".

" Unless you want to know a taste of Slytherin heir's wrath, scram! " Harry ordered the Slytherin students. They ran like a bat out hell as the look on Potter showed someone with no hesitation of using the unforgivable curses.

Harry believed immediately that his actions would put a damper on his image. He believed wrong because as the last student from Slytherin house out from the classroom, majority students cheered. Harry smiled to the rest of the students and bowed.

" That was awesome, Harry, "

" Wow! Harry "

" Way to go champ "

" Serve those purebloods right ", were some of the statements Harry caught as he walked out from the classroom with Neville by his side.

" Harry! " Hermione called.

Harry and Neville turned around to see Hermione and Ron hurried toward them.

Ron immediately said what was on his mind as he reached his best friend, " Harry THAT was brilliant.. I mean.. " He was stopped, however.

" No it was not brilliant, Ronald. What were you thinking Harry? I mean that was not like you " Hermione scolded her two best friends.

" What do you mean by that was not like me… How is me, anyway? Please tell me " Harry said to Hermione in a condescending tone.

Hermione huffed. " You know what I meant Harry " Hermione said in aggravation.

"No I don't know…. I'm not as smart as you " Harry said being an annoying git.

" Why have you acted like a prat… It is not like you to bully others " Hermione decided to be the bigger person.

" So.. How come I got a lot of cheers from our fellow students… I mean… not that I'm implying you're stupid, but it just something that tells me…. My actions were what many would have loved to be able to do it themselves " Harry in a superior tone.

Hermione ignored Harry's tone and went on to say, " Well it's still wrong to do so, you were bullied once Harry and you know it did not feel good. So, why would you bully others? "

Harry decided to be serious. " When you said bullying… What exactly does that word say? " He asked Hermione.

Harry continued before Hermione opened her mouth, " It says that I've been tormenting people weaker than me. It says that I need to feel superior from others just because, - "

Harry paused. " When have I tormented someone weaker than me? " Harry finished with a question.

" That's not the point, " Hermione said vehemently.

Harry raised his eyebrow. " The point is that you could have been the bigger person " Hermione finished heatedly.

" Well, what if… I do not want to be the bigger person " Harry challenged Hermione.

" Then you're being a hypocrite.. You are no different than Voldemort " Hermione delivered a blow.

Harry smirked. " What if I do not want to be different than Voldemort? " Harry returned the blow.

" Then you're contributing the evilness that Voldemort is trying to spread " Hermione reasoned.

" You're complementing Voldemort if you think he's the only one that can spread evilness onto this world. " Harry told Hermione.

Hermione fixed a deathly glare on Harry. Hermione said, " You know what I meant, " in cold tone.

" Don't say that you don't know " Hermione said immediately.

" Well, I don't really know what you meant… I mean just because you don't do something evil does that necessarily imply you're not contributing for evil to spread " Harry fixed Hermione a piercing stare.

" Of course not! By letting evil to spread or someone does evil things would also contribute evil to spread, but by not doing something evil is a start everybody must take " Hermione delivered a supposedly finishing statement.

" Ah! What if I do not want to start? " Harry questioned Hermione.

" Well, you're disgracing your mom sacrifice by acting the same as Voldemort " Hermione hit below the belt.

Harry the Gryffindor golden boy would have thrown a fit, well, more like would have never had done what he did starting from Malfoy.

Harry the recent Slytherin heir by transference replied with, " I did not force her to sacrifice herself for me, now did I.. And if for some reason my 'mom' is throwing a hissy fit up there somewhere, then she was not really truly sacrificed herself for me then ". Harry clicked his tongue and walked away.

……..

Harry underestimated the reactions of his schoolmates. He thought they would be all scared after some of his less than expected behavior. Hermione and Ron, however, had acted accordingly. Harry felt a bit of guilt for making Hermione even more angry and confused with his behavior. Harry felt that Hermione relied too much on her logic at times. Harry tried to help Hermione understood that at times feeling defied logic and vice versa.

Harry knew that he had no right to do what he did. Harry who had lost his 'innocence thinking method' also knew that the world could not be looked as either black or white. Yes, putting Draco Malfoy into a nervous breakdown was uncalled for and he should have not contributed for evil to reign. Harry, however, now believed that while one should not contribute for evil to spread does not mean the world would be a better place without evil. Without evil, how could anyone truly feel all the good in this world? Beside Harry now want to do some of his share in evil, no need to be a goody goody all the times.

Harry snapped himself out from his musing when he heard Lindsey Nott and two of her friends.

Lindsey Nott pretended not to notice Harry.

Harry was not deterred. " Hello, Lindsey! " Harry greeted and blocked her way.

All three girls whipped out their wands the moment Harry blocked their way.

Harry looked over the girls' shoulder. " Hello, Professor Flitwick " All the three girls hurried to put back their wands and turned their body around. Sucker.

Unfortunately for them, Harry whipped out his wand when the three girls were in a state of panic. Lindsey's two friends paled as they had heard what Potter did to Draco Malfoy, one of Slytherin's alpha males.

" So, have you thought about my offer? " Harry wasted no time.

" Why would I want to go out with a halfblood scum like you, Potter? " Lindsey gave Harry her answer.

The two girls wished that their friend used some tact in rejecting a wizard who had almost put Draco Malfoy in a mental ward.

"Oh well, I guess you're still thinking about it " Harry stepped aside.

" Whatever, halfblood " Lindsey snarled.

Harry pointed his wand at the three girls after they had walked a bit farther down.

" Expecto Patronum " Harry launched. As he was walking away, Harry was sure he heard the three girls screamed not of pain. Harry wondered what for.

……..

Albus Dumbledore finally let go his other emotion he had suppressed. Dumbledore had never looked so old and frail. Albus suspected that Harry had been studying the dark arts and, with the recent debacle, it confirmed his suspicion. Albus refused to learn the dark arts when he was young because he was afraid it would have corrupted him. However, Albus also knew that if one could master the dark arts he or she could be very powerful. Many wizards and witches deemed the dark arts as evil, thus passing a law banning the practice of dark arts. Albus never deemed anybody wanting to learn, to practice, or to master dark arts as an evil wizards or witches. The Dark arts are simply another way of using magic.

The main trouble of learning the dark arts is the weakness in human being to resist a temptation of power. Contrary to popular belief, the Dark arts are truly a way of obtaining 'true power'. The main concern for now is whether or not Harry will succeed in his quest.

" Lily, James, and Sirius. Please guide Harry " Albus prayed.

………………

Five students walked toward Hogwarts' library to discuss a recent event. They picked a table in secluded area of the library.

" Guys, what do you think is wrong with Harry? " Hermione asked after she cast a privacy charm.

" I don't think there is anything wrong with Harry if you're referring to today's event " Ron gave his thought.

" I meant about Harry since the train ride, Ronald " Hermione glared.

" Guys stop it! " Ginny snapped.

" Why do you think there is anything wrong with Harry? " Luna asked Hermione.

" Well, it's the way Harry been behaving. He's been acting too.. " Hermione faltered.

Neville continued Hermione's statement, " Slytherin ".

" Yes " Hermione agreed.

Ron raised his eyebrow and smirked. " Are you trying to say that all Slytherins are gits? " Ron said calling on Hermione.

" Wait! I remembered that you said Harry has been acting like a prat. With you agreeing with Neville, sooo… " Ron pointed Hermione to her earlier statement.

" Well, that's not what I meant " Hermione said indignantly.

Ginny borrowed her eyebrows. " I think there is something that Harry is not telling us and he's doing what he did last year again, remember guys? " Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

" What happened last year with Harry? " Neville asked Ginny.

" Well," Ginny stopped as Harry suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" You guys need to find a better place if you want to talk something secretive " Harry said with a somewhat amused tone.

" Harry!.. Hey how did you know how to break my privacy charm? " Hermione asked in suspicion.

" Hermione, honestly are you the only one around here that reads books. I do read too, you know " Harry said in mock anger.

Hermione ignored Harry's attempt of diversion. " Well, professor Flitwick just starts discussing on how to break it, - " Hermione paused.

" And you happened to refuse taking that class " Hermione finished.

" Fine, it's a secret. And no I will not tell you anything. " Harry said seriously reading her mind.

Harry asked the question he had in mind earlier, " Anyway, what were you guys going to talk about? "

" Oh.. We're just talking about your behavior lately, Harold " Luna said nonchalantly.

" Luna, you know making the-boy-who-lived angry is not healthy, " Harry said with a threatening tone.

Luna suddenly looked excited. " Are you going to punish me Harold? " She asked.

Harry for the first time this year lost. He chose to growl instead.

" That's exactly what I want " Luna nodded in excitement.

" What the bloody hell both you are talking about? " Hemione lost her patience.

Harry clicked his tongue. Harry said, " Is that a way to show a good example Ms. Granger? " with amusement evident in his voice.

Everybody laughed at Hermione's expense. Hermione whose anger had been on a high note smiled seeing everyone behaves like a normal teenager.

" Hey, let's go to Hagrid's place, we haven't been there for a while " Harry proposed an idea.

" Sure, that seems like a good idea " Neville agreed. Luna nodded as her approval.

Hermione snapped out from the change of subject. " You guys go ahead, we need to research something, " Hermione waved her hand to Ron and Ginny.

" We are? " Ron asked in confusion

Hermione glared. " Fine, don't come crying to me if… " Hermione started to rant

"Okay..Okay… Bloody hell! " Ron cut Hermione off.

" Language, Ronald Weasley "

Harry was amused by their behavior. " Alright don't try to read every book the library, not healthy " Harry gave them advice.

Making sure they were alone, Hermione started talking again,

" Ginny is right, Harry is not telling us something, - " Hermione squinted her eyes in concentration.

" And I want to find out what he has been keeping from us " Hermione said in determination.

" Hermione, I know that you worry about him. But couldn't you just let him be, I mean I'm sure he would ask us for help if he needs it " Ron annoyed.

Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny seeing a fight coming jumped in, " I'll help you, but tell me your reason? "

" Well, today in Defense class that's my reason. I don't know what Harry exactly did, but that was not something that I've ever read about " Hermione said to Ginny.

" Hermione, not to disappoint you or anything, but how often have you tried to look for him and he seemed to… oh I don't know.. Disappear " Ron told Hermione.

Hermione's expression dropped. " I know, - " She sighed in defeat.

" I even tried to steal his map, but he always took it along "

" Beside, how would you like it if someone is snooping on you? " Ron asked.

Hermione tried to answer but held her tongue. " Oh alright "


	7. Impatient Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. 

AN: Thank you to my reviewers.

AN2: It was not orgasm that Harry gave the three-slytherin girls; it was just a regular patronus. Harry has not messed with any girls' mind to like him, other than giving Lindsey Nott a something no boy his age capable of giving to any girls WINK WINK

Chapter 7: Impatient Dark Lord 

Harry for the last week had been arguing with himself about including one or two people in learning about the dark arts. He realized around the beginning of the fourth week that he needed at least one person to learn about the dark arts. It was not because he was afraid, but more about his benefit of having a study partner.

 Learning about the dark arts involved knowing whether you can handle to receive them yourselves or prepare to use them at will. After reading _'Dueling Tips for A Dark Wizard or Witch'_, Harry definitely needed to include at least another person in learning about the dark arts.

Harry originally did not want to read any of his dark arts books at Hogwarts until he had found a suitable place, but impatience kicked in and Harry read some of them anyway. One very big tip the book discussed was to start using whatever one had practiced. The book mentioned many other things that Harry deemed worthy of doing. The unforgivable curses were not suited for dueling with more than one skilled opponent and all dueling must have an end objective were some examples from the book that he was curious to see immediately.

Harry had been very hesitant to include Neville and Luna to just relied on the first week soul reading, but after reading their thoughts for about four weeks his hesitation seemed to have lessened quite a bit. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, most definitely would not be included for the time being.

 Harry wanted Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to be included, but their upbringing seemed to have been their Achilles' heels. Another reasons he wanted to include Neville and Luna was the fact that they still had something valuable. Ever since the summer, Harry had lost Voldemort's underestimation or his element of surprise, which meant he had lost a very good weapon. His need to have some followers that could be used for their element of surprise became apparent.

His peers, due to his first five years, were still underestimating Neville. Everyone thought Luna as nothing more than a weirdo, who resulted in her being bullied, and the fact Luna had never fought back only gave her bullies a sense of false confidence.

Harry believed that Neville and Luna would make two perfect candidates for being his lieutenants. They possessed the ability to be cruel when necessary and Harry definitely needed lieutenants to be cruel when necessary. Harry felt major guilt for thinking about using them like Voldemort used his followers, even though he hadn't done it yet. Harry had felt tremendous guilt during his summer after his friends were hurt from last year disaster. Harry had come to a realization during one of his 'let's stare at the ceiling' moment that his friends had followed him willingly thus his guilt had gone a long time ago. Harry, then, remembered the power of choice, which meant that as long as he did not force them to join him in anyway, he need not to feel guilty about using them.

Willingly is a word that Harry felt he must respect, it would be one of many words that will differentiate himself from Voldemort. Harry wanted any followers of his to follow him because of their own choice or free will.

During their walk to Hagrid's hut, Harry kept thinking whether to include or not include Neville and Luna in his plan to learn about the dark arts and some of his other plans. His Gryffindor side and Slytherin side had been arguing about his idea of including Neville and Luna.

Harry's Gryffindor side had been telling him to just tell Neville and Luna part of the prophecy and some of his reasons. That way, they would be informed when they made their choice. Neville and Luna most likely would help him to learn about the dark arts much faster. Time was not an abundant wealth for Harry.

Harry's Slytherin side had given him a noble advice and a bit disturbing advice. He should have learned the dark arts alone first, then guide Neville and Luna as they learned dark arts so that they would have some directions. The second advice was, which was the disturbing one, Neville and Luna would be very hesitant in going against Harry's word or order after they had seen how much dark arts Harry possessed. Just because he wanted his followers to side with him willingly, did not mean he should not have some measure of controls.

Harry chose to listen to his Gryffindor side this time as the benefit weighed more than the cost. Thus, he decided to include Neville and Luna as soon as possible.

Students who happened to be on the school ground near Hagrid's hut watched as Harry, Neville, and Luna walked passed them. They were all thinking about the same thing, the three of them made for a quite intimidating sight. Students were confused at their own thoughts about Neville and Luna having an inch of intimidation. Thus, they passed it off because Neville and Luna were walking with the-boy-who-lived. Harry intercepted all of the students' thoughts as he walked toward Hagrid's hut and his doubts about including Neville and Luna were in existence no more. Now, all he needed was a way to tell them his proposal.

Harry had no idea how to propose his plans to Neville and Luna. Harry thought about promising them both something, but he did not know what kind of things he could promise them. Harry believed that if he were to give them promise, he would give them attainable promises. Harry wanted at first to learn the memory charm, so that he could erase Neville and Luna's memory of Harry's proposal if they refused. There would be many dire consequences if any of them opened their mouth without thinking first.

The three students reached their destination. " Hey Hagrid are you in there? " Harry called Hagrid while knocking on his door.

" I don't think he's at home, Harold " Luna said to Harry.

Harry gave Luna a disgusted look. " What should we do, then, I don't want to study. It's Friday night for Merlin's sake " Neville jumped in to prevent himself laughing from the disgusted look on Harry.

Harry prepared himself. " Hey, do you guys have anything important to do? " Harry asked them.

" Why Harold? " Luna asked. Neville shook his head.

" I need to ask both of you something, " Harry replied to Luna's question.

 Harry looked around making sure they were alone. " But we need find a very private place, first ".

Harry checked all rooms at Hogwarts' through the wards as he walked and found Divination classroom is currently empty.

 During the walk, Harry felt something from his connection with Voldemort. Harry mentally cursed and at the same time thanked the dark lord. Harry just realized another very good reason why he should not dragged Neville and Luna into his plans yet. Harry would have to teach Neville and Luna occlumency to make certain nobody could use legilimency on them. While he had a more powerful version legilimency and occlumency, he had not truly mastered his ability. He was still in much learning stage of his power. Thus, he listened to his Slytherin side instead.

Reaching their destination, Harry immediately cast a privacy charm.

Harry took a deep breath and he fired (lied) away, " Does any of you guys know a girl name Lindsey Nott? " with a serious look.

Neville was surprised by Harry's serious look. " Why do you want to know about her Harry? " Neville asked out of curiosity.

Luna had a slight naughty look within her mysterious eyes and said, " Harold, are you planning to give her another pleasure.. I mean scream? ", With a seduction eyes.

Harry coughed. Harry decided to attack head on, " Hmm… Why were you listening to her conversation with her two best friends at the lake? "

Luna was a bit disturbed by Harry's knowledge.

" I have my ways Luna " Harry said before Luna launched a very hard question to answer.

Luna decided to tell Harry on what she knew. " I know that she's a very proud Slytherin pureblood. She would give you as much as you give her, and because of this, no boys had been able to get anywhere beyond a handshake with her. Malfoy tried forcing her and I believe he ended up, - "

" Having to re-grow his penis! " Harry cut Luna off.

Neville and Luna were so surprise, they thought Harry had tried forcing her himself.

Harry laughed at their expression. " Do you know who's my house elf is? " Harry asked them.

" Dobby " Neville and Luna said at the same time.

" Did you know that he used to be Malfoy's house elf? " Harry asked them again. Neville and Luna laughed very hard.

" You're full of surprises Harold " Luna said matter-of-factly.

" Hey, I'm an enigma " Harry gave Luna a wink.

Luna became Luna again. " And she's okay in the brain department, but she's very cunning. I'll be careful if I were you Harold "

Harry smirked knowingly. " Oh, that much I know and thank you for your warning Ms. Loovegood " Harry said in a sexy voice. Luna giggled surprising both Neville and Harry.

Shaking his head, Neville informed Harry on what he knew. " She's one of the Slytherin's prized girls. No guys outside Slytherin will survive if they were to try getting closed to her "

Harry nodded as a sign of gratitude. " Hey.. By any chance any of you know how to make a portkey? " Harry asked another question.

" Harry do you know how hard it is to make a portkey, - " Neville exclaimed.

" And beside what do you want with a portkey anyway? "

Harry plastered a very grave look and said, " Neville, have you forgotten who I am? "

" Oh, right… I'm sorry.. Voldemort had been very quiet.. so, " Neville stammered.

" That's okay… I don't blame you " Harry calmed the distraught boy.

" You should ask the house elves, " Luna suddenly said.

Harry couldn't tell whether Luna was playing with him.

" Well, think about it.. they can apparate inside Hogwarts.. although I wouldn't call it apparition " Luna informed Harry.

Harry had to hold a groan of frustration with his own stupidity. He never had the need to create a portkey as his understanding of magic as a conductor would most likely come in handy.

Harry thanked Luna with a jolt he gave to Lindsey Nott back during the train ride and bolted out from the classroom.

Luna had an expression of pure ecstasy.

" I want more Harold " Luna murmured. Neville was confused at Luna's expression.

……………………………….

Voldermort gave out a growl for his anxiety. He knew that he had been dormant for too long. Heck, his current death eaters were all acting as hungry animals. They needed to release their desire to create havoc or to kill some muggles or muggle lovers. Voldemort's anxiety came from the increased power he had accumulated. For about a month, Voldemort had feed on his death eaters 'hatred' and 'anger'. They tasted so sweet to Voldemort, and as any other sweet stuffs, they gave him a 'sugar' high. Voldemort felt the need to kill weaklings increased to an unbearable point.

Voldemort decided to release his desire and put aside any mysteries with Potter for later. Voldemort received nothing but incompetence from Wormtail and nothing out of the ordinary with Potter from his spies.

Except the latest news about Potter putting Lucius' son into a nervous breakdown using a patronus, nothing else was worth knowing. Voldemort always knew Potter was talented in Defense against the Dark Arts and knew Potter could be very resourceful when he needed something to be done. When Voldemort heard Potter enrolled in useless classes, Voldemort knew that his spies had gone useless. Potter tried to increase his ability in secret, and with what happened with Lucius' son, Voldemort concluded that Potter was learning the Dark Arts with some success. Voldemort at first was very worried about Potter learning the Dark Arts, but realized that Potter would weaken his blood protection on his own.

Calling his current trusted death eater, Voldemort readied himself to tell her his current plan of murder.

………………………………………

" Let start our meeting, " Albus told the order of the phoenix.

" Now, any intelligence from the Voldemort front, Severus? " Albus asked his spy.

Severus Snape gave a defeated sigh. " I'm sorry, but the dark lord is very cautious about his moves. I only know that he is still concentrating on finding the secret keeper for the four unspeakables. The last time the dark lord called me, he wanted me to weaken Potter's mind by starting occlumency again. " Snape gave his useless reports.

Shacklebolt coughed trying to get everybody's attention. " I heard Minister Fudge is planning to eradicate all vampires, giants, werewolves, and banshees population. He is trying to get back the public's good graces again. Minister Fudge believed that destroying the dark creatures most likely help the dark lord would help him achieved his goal " Shacklebolt told the order his report.

Reactions were varied across members of the order. Some were just plain angry at Fudge's stupidity and demanded immediate plans to remove him from the office. Some wanted Fudge to be surrendered to any of the dark creatures population. The rest were too shocked to give any reactions.

Dumbledore made some noise with his wand to calm the chaos. " Thank you Kingsley for this crucial information. Now, are there any other reports we all should know? " Dumbledore asked everybody.

" I think Potter is learning the dark arts, Headmaster " Snape blurted out.

Reactions were the same across members, they were angry for the accusation Snape had made and disbelieved at Snape for saying such a thing.

" Why would you say such a thing Severus? " Dumbledore asked his potion master.

" Draco Malfoy is having a nervous breakdown, Headmaster. It was Potter's patronus that caused his nervous breakdown. It wasn't an ordinary patronus that Potter conjured that day " Snape said in forced calm.

" What evidence do you have on Mr. Potter, - " Dumbledore paused to increase all the members' level of curiosity.

Dumbledore continued, " I mean Mr. Potter has been conjuring patronus constantly since his third year. He is taking Advance Defense against the Dark Arts and he scored the highest grade on O.W.L for defense. I'm sure Remus would testify that Harry is extremely talented when it comes to Defense against the Dark Arts " Dumbledore nodded to Remus Lupin.

" Well, I checked all the dark arts books, and none say anything about conjuring patronus that will hurt a human being, - " Lupin burrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

Lupin looked at the Headmaster. " But with the right resources, I'm willing to bet that Harry would be able to do it…. As Albus had pointed out, Harry's extreme talents in Defense would be a definite plus " Lupin concluded.

" Well maybe you're not looking at the right resources, Lupin " Snape sneered.

" I assure you Severus that I have searched everywhere… I even checked _'The Darkest of Dark Arts'_ section on Dark Conjuration…. Trust me Harry is definitely not learning the dark arts….. Unless someone powerful has been training him in secret (**Lupin glanced at Dumbledore)**.. I think Harry just showing his potentials as Voldemort's equal " Lupin said the last part to Snape coldly.

Dumbledore had been paying attention to his potion master and he knew that Severus Snape would try to get the bottom of it by himself. Dumbledore hoped that Harry would not hurt the potion professor too much. However, he needed to get himself between Severus and Remus before a heated argument ensued.

Dumbledore coughed. " Thank you Remus. Now, let us talk about some appropriate actions for our dear Minister " Dumbledore tried to ease the tension.

The meeting continued to discuss some plans to stop Minister Fudge from creating a big disaster.

As the order of the phoenix's meeting came to an end, Severus Snape gave out a scream of heavy pain. He twitched around on the floor as if he were break dancing.

" What is happening to Severus, Headmaster? " Deputy Headmistress McGonagall asked in panic.

" I do not know Minerva " Dumbledore answered with a grave expression.

Albus knew that Voldemort was using the dark mark for something; but he did not know what that something was. Albus, however, knew that it had something to do with his current powerful student.

" Stupefy " Two order members tried to subdue their colleague from further pain.

Snape kept on twitching and screaming as though he did not receive two stunners.

Another member stepped up to help subdue Snape. Before the three members could launch their stunners, Snape stopped twitching and passed out. Dumbledore suddenly felt four people had entered his office with a portkey.

Madam Pomfrey immediately stepped into action. " Get away all of you, let me deal with him "

 Pomfrey checked the potion master with her wand. Pomfrey suddenly paled after her check up on Severus Snape.

" Impossible..Impossible " Hogwarts' nurse rambled.

" What's impossible, Poppy? " Dumbledore asked the nurse.

" Sever…. Severus is having a very strong post cruciatus syndrome " Madame Pomfrey said in disbelief.

" Albus, is this possible? " A very paled Mrs. Weasley asked.

Dumbledore sighed. " With Voldemort, almost anything is possible. But let us not jump into conclusion just yet " Dumbledore said tiredly.

Minerva McGonagall faced the headmaster. " Headmaster, let us assume the worst and take some appropriate actions. I say we must force Mr. Potter to train immediately " McGonagall said without emotion.

Many members nodded their heads in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley immediately transformed into a saber tooth tiger. " You better not force Harry to accept anything. I swear all of you are a bunch of idiotic adults and let me remind you that YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER " Mrs. Weasley said heatedly to McGonagall.

McGonagall had never been so angry in her entire life. " First off Molly, do not call me an idiotic adult. Second, yes I know I'm not Mr. Potter's mother and neither are you, but I'm his head house. Third, I believe it is time for Mr. Potter to take some responsibility given to him as our lives may depend on him " McGonagall replied as much heat as Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore had enough. " Enough! ", he then glanced at every single members.

" Minerva, what makes you think that Mr. Potter would accept our training without his consent? I would like everyone to think, how would you feel if you were the one being forced to train by the people who never there when Mr. Potter needed them the most. Believe it or not, Mr. Potter's childhood is almost the same as Voldemort's childhood " Dumbledore addressed all the order members.

McGonagall's anger had changed direction. " Albus, please let me remind you that YOU were the one so adamant about leaving Harry Potter with those retched muggles " 

Dumbledore refused to back down. He replied as an old cunning wizard, " Yes, Minerva I did say that Mr. Potter better off growing up without all the attention the wizarding world would give him, but I never said that none of you couldn't have kept an eye on him. Yes, I told all of you not tell him about the wizarding world but did I say that you couldn't have talked to Mr. Potter at all "

Minerva McGonagall was rendered speechless, well; pretty much everyone was rendered speechless.

……………………………

It was quite rare to see a student studying in Hogwarts' library on Friday night especially the night before the awaited quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry Potter had been reading book after books on anti apparition ward and apparition.

Harry had his talk with his house elf Dobby about his ability to move around Hogwarts as if he were doing apparition. Dobby of course was not able to explain Harry since he only knew that he could do it.

After reading all books available on anti apparition ward, Harry concluded that the wizarding world was consisted of nothing but morons. All the books explained that anti apparition ward repelled any wizards or witches trying to apparate inside an area protected by the ward in such confusing manner.

( Blah… Blah…)

 To create anti apparition ward, one must picked a spot as a focal point of repellant. The size of the area being protected by the erected anti apparition ward depended on the amount of power poured into the focal point.

 Anti apparition ward covering large area required a massive amount of power in the focal point. While pouring a massive amount of power into the focal point should be enough, no wizards or witches possessed the required power. Anti apparition ward could be designed to only allow certain wizards or witches to enter the area being protected. Wizards or witches who were allowed to enter by apparition must have their energy signature, not power, in the focal point.

As an example, the four founders of Hogwarts poured almost all of their power to create the strongest anti apparition ward. Hogwarts' headmaster office was chosen as the focal point for the anti apparition ward. It is the headmaster's job maintaining the ward by pouring his or her power while in office.

(Blah….. Blah….)

Harry really wished that the wizarding world understood basic muggle science. Harry understood anti apparition ward as nothing more than a magnetic field for muggles. Specifically the focal point had what muggle would say the south side of a magnet.

A wizard used his magical power to push him into an area where he wanted to go by apparating. He had to remember as much details as possible about the apparition destination. The apparition sound was caused by a wizard's magical energy pushing him to his destination. The farther the distance of his destination the louder the noise he would have produced by apparating.

After the push, a wizard's magical power immediately encased him so that splinching would not occur. The magical energy encasing a wizard or a witch also took the south side of a magnet. Thus, an anti apparition ward would have repelled the wizard. A wizard's energy signature in the focal point made the anti apparition ward neutral for that same wizard.

Anti apparition ward could also be used to prevent wizards from apparating out by making the focal point into the north side of a magnet. As long as the amount of power was equal at both focal points, anti apparition ward should have two effects.

Harry was about to give up understanding anti apparition ward and decided that sleep would be most beneficial.

Suddenly, he felt two energies headed toward him from Hogwarts' kitchen. Harry knew one of the energies was Dobby's, but did not know about the second energy.

" Harry Potter sir..Dobby is glad to see you sir.. " The excited house elf tackled Harry.

Harry chuckled on Dobby's behavior. " Nice to see you too, Dobby.. How may I help you this evening? " Harry felt Dobby's apprehension as he arrived.

" Oh hello winky.. I didn't see you there… " Harry greeted Dobby's friend.

Harry knew immediately what they were about to ask him and he waited for the two house elves to tell him their request.

" Master Harry Potter sir… Dob.. Dobby wan…wanted to ask Harry Potter sir.. if Harry Pot.., - " Harry spared Dobby from stuttering any further. " You want me to accept winky as my house elf ".

Dobby immediately looked distraught. Dobby stuttered again, " No..no. Dobby not want sir.. Dobby just.."

Harry had to smile at Dobby's stress. " You don't have to explain Dobby.. so Winky, are you sure you want to be my house elf? " Harry asked Winky.

Winky hide herself behind Dobby and Dobby pushed her toward his master.

Winky played around with her clothes. " Winky is very sure.. Winky want to serve a great wizard like Harry Potter.. Winky.. "

Harry decided to get on with the ceremony, " I, Harry Potter, accept Winky as my servant ".

The same thing tingling happened to Harry sealing Winky's oath and formed another strong bond.

" Dobby could you get me a butterbeer from Three's Broomstick, my money pouch is in my trunk. " Harry ordered Dobby.

" Right away, Harry Potter sir " Dobby replied immediately.

After Dobby popped out from his sight, Harry immediately tracked Dobby's movement within the ward. Harry felt Dobby moved as if the ward had no effect on him whatsoever. Harry thought that house elves could somehow weaved around the ward when they traveled in and out of Hogwarts. Harry thought wrong.

" Here is your butterbeer Harry Potter sir " Dobby gave his masters' request with proud.

Harry smiled at Dobby's antic. " Thank you, Dobby " Harry said to his elf.

" Oh, I'm very sorry I've been ignoring you Winky " Harry apologized to Winky for ignoring her.

Winky bowed her head. " That's okay master Harry… Winky is still happy master accepted Winky " Winky blushed.

" Winky since I don't have a house yet, I just want you to help the other Hogwarts' house elves.. do what Dobby has been doing " Harry ordered Winky.

Winky beamed. " Yes, master " Winky said enthusiastically.

As Dobby and Winky popped out from the library, Harry tracked their movement again. Harry suddenly came across another energy that had the same signature as Winky, but this energy headed toward the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry concentrated harder on the energy to discern why the ward had no effect on house elves whatsoever. The biggest revelation of the century had been revealed to Harry. House elves were able to pop in and out as they liked because not only all house elves had the same energy signatures, but also their energies were very different from humans. House elves' energies encasing them from splinching were neutral, thus allowing them to pass any anti apparition wards.

Harry, then, suspected that apparition inside Hogwarts was not impossible. All he needed was a way to either made his energy neutral or used the ward as a conductor to transfer his energy from one place to another.

Looking at the library's clock. " 11:45 p.m. already! " Harry surprised on how long he stayed at the library.

" I should get some sleep…. Hmmm…I could try just one time and see… " Harry was talking to himself.

Harry was about to concentrate on apparating, but he felt some strong feeling coming off his connection with Voldemort. Harry concentrated on Voldemort immediately.

……………………………………..

" Ardeus Zabini…. You rejected my offer to become my death eater and the dark lord does not take rejection kindly…." Voldemort hissed to a man standing in front of a woman and two little children.

" I would never serve you.. you filth! " The man named Ardeus Zabini spat.

Voldemort maintained his cool very hard. " Oh really… we'll just see about that now wouldn't we " Voldemort said coldly.

Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix. " Bella teach this man for disrespecting the dark lord " Voldemort ordered.

Bellatrix smiled a vile smile. She raised her wand to the man, " Crucio "

Ardeus Zabini was yelling like crazy. The woman and two little children were begging for Bellatrix to stop.

Voldemort was very satisfied on how everything seemed to work according to plan. Voldemort was worried that Potter would be snooping on him when he was telling his plan to Bellatrix. His plan was to simply start the terror in small scale. His terror would begin by killing wizards and witches who were in Slytherin house and had rejected his offer. The point was to increase his influence in the Slytherin community.

" That's enough Bella…" Voldemort stopped Bellatrix from torturing Ardeus Zabini to insanity. Voldemort felt a dark satisfaction over the fear he caused to the Zabini family.

" So..Zabini, what is your answer now? " Voldemort waited with a detach emotion.

Ardeus Zabini is a wizard others respected unconditionally. Others respected him not because of his wealth, but the fact that he bluntly refused to side with the dark lord and sided with Albus Dumbledore. He did not see what Voldemort was trying to accomplish qualified as a healthy accomplishment.

Purification of the wizarding world from muggleborns and muggle-lovers would only lead to doomsday for the wizarding world. He was secretly fascinated by muggle science, something that purebloods frowned upon.

 He was reading about muggle show dogs when he came across problems with inbreeding. Ardeus Zabini would be damned if he ever let his family line to suffer from complications. He knew after some research that squibs most likely to occur to a very old pureblood family. Marrying a muggleborn or a muggle reduced any complications from inbreeding. He is also very protective of his family and anybody dared to mess with his family would feel his wrath.

" Never! You filthy halfblood " Mr. Zabini spat, which was a mistake and a blessing.

Voldemort was in rage.

He raised his wand to Mr. Zabini's family, " Crucio ". His wife and two little children yelled in pain.

After several seconds, Voldemort stopped his curse. " What is your answer Zabini? " Voldemort asked the man again.

Mr. Zabini glared the dark lord with hatred. He gave Voldemort his answer, " Kiss my pureblood arse mudblood "

" Well then, I guess this is goodbye, avada kedav, - " Voldemort stopped as he felt something weird. He realized who it was.

" Pot…ACHH…GET OUT! " The dark lord bellowed in pain.

Bellatrix was immediately in a state of panic. " My lord what is happening? " She asked her master.

Voldemort clutched his heart. " AACCHH… POT… AAAARRRGGHHH…. " Voldemort kept yelling.

" Don't move Zabini or I will kill your family " Bellatrix threatened Ardeus.

If only Voldemort did not use the dark mark, her threat would have been much more powerful.

" ARRRGGH… " Bellatrix screamed in pain.

Ardeus Zabini immediately grabbed his wand from the floor and summoned a portkey to Albus Dumbledore's office.

" Hurry touch the shoe, " Mr. Zabini told his family.

Voldemort who had passed some of the pain from Harry to the dark mark saw the Zabini family tried to escape. He immediately sent a killing curse to kill the entire Zabini family, " Avada Kedavr.. ARRGGGHHH  ".

Voldemort was not able to deliver the killing curse as his pain had multiple.

Mr. Zabini thanked merlin for the short opening he needed to take his family away. 

……………………………………………………

As he concentrated on Voldemort's feeling to make a connection, Harry immediately saw a man being tortured by Bellatrix and a woman with her two children begging for her to stop. Voldemort then stopped Bellatrix from torturing the man any further.

Harry found out the man's name was Ardeus Zabini and Voldemort was forcing this man to side with him. Harry saw this man defiantly fought Voldemort by calling the dark lord a foul name he hated.

Harry felt Voldemort's rage and his desire to torture Ardeus Zabini by torturing his family. Harry wanted to interfere by making his presence known, but his instinct told him to wait and wait he did.

Good thing he waited because as he saw Voldemort tortured three people at the same time, Harry realized Voldemort had became much more powerful than he expected. Harry mentally had to hold down a breath of relief when Voldemort released the cruciatus curse off the woman and her two children.

Harry seriously wondered whether Mr. Zabini deserved the word bravery or stupidity as he gave his not so nice answer to Voldemort's awaited question. Harry immediately knew that the killing curse would be used the moment Mr. Zabini finished his answer.

As Voldemort prepared to say the killing curse, Harry very much wished he could stop Voldemort from killing the Zabini family. Harry did not think by making his presence know would have stopped Voldemort.

 Harry had never felt so angry at his own helplessness and had never desired so much for Voldemort to feel his anger and pain.

Harry had his wish as Voldemort realized he had entered without permission. Voldemort tried to kick him out by immediately thinking back to the night James Potter was murdered.

Harry was too overwhelmed by his desire to help the Zabini family and strong desire to hurt Voldemort and so he fought back. Harry fought back with all his hatred and anger for Voldemort.

Harry kept his concentration on hurting Voldemort for quite some time, but he suddenly felt as if he were being transferred elsewhere. Harry, however, knew it was not possible because he could still see the Zabini family tried to escape through Voldermort's eyes.

 Harry felt Voldemort about to released the killing curse before the Zabini family could have escaped and Harry focused harder on hurting Voldemort so that the family had enough time to make their escaped.

 The Zabini made their escape and Harry immediately pulled himself back.

The moment he pulled back, Harry felt so much like jelly and wished for the comfort ness of his bed. Harry felt such relief when his savior showed up.

" Harry Potter sir… what is happening to him? … " Dobby said in panic.

Harry forced himself to speak. " Dob..dobby…ge..get..me…to m..my..bed.. ple..please " Harry managed to say before darkness claimed him.


	8. Normal Life

Chapter 8: Normal Life 

After his order of the Phoenix meeting and making sure his potion master was taken care for, Dumbledore hurriedly went back to his office. Albus wanted some answers for the recent disturbing event he had witnessed during his meeting. He knew those answers were with the four people who were currently standing around in his office. He knew that these four people would not be a threat, since he was the only one that could authorize a portkey with his office as its destination.

Dumbledore took a very deep breath. He entered his office and saw a man, whom he recognized, his wife, and his two little children.

Dumbledore forced down a surprise. " ardeus, what happened? "

Ardeus Zabini still shocked from his earlier ordeal could not form a better answer. " headmaster…. you wouldn't believe the night my family and I just had… "

Dumbledore surveyed the Zabini family and it looked to him that they were in condition not too far from his potion master.

" are you and your family alright? do you require any medical assistance? " Dumbledore asked Ardeus Zabini.

" if the nurse don't mind that is, then yes, I think my wife and my children would need some medical assistance " Ardeus replied.

" I'm sure she would be delighted to help your family… " Dumbledore assured the distressed man.

Dumbledore walked to his fireplace and called Hogwarts' resident nurse to his office.

Madame pomfrey stepped out from the fireplace and was surprised to see the Headmaster already had a family of four as his company. She even more surprised the family was the Zabini family.

" what can I do for you, headmaster? " Pomfrey asked the Headmaster.

" poppy, please take mrs. zabini and her two children to the infirmary and make sure they are okay…I believe they had suffered the same fate as severus " Dumbledore informed the nurse.

Pomfrey's eyes widened at what the Headmaster told her. She snapped out from her shock within second and she immediately went into action as the infamous strict nurse.

" don't worry about them…I will make sure that they will be fine "

" thank you madam pomfrey " Ardeus gave the nurse his most sincere thanks.

Pomfrey smiled. " no need to thank me mr. zabini "

After Pomfrey took his wife and two children, Ardeus faced Albus Dumbledore and prepared himself to relive his earlier ordeal.

" ready to hear my story, headmaster " Ardeus asked the headmaster.

" why don't we sit down first? "

Mr. Zabini agreed immediately, " that would be a good idea "

" so what happened? " The headmaster asked after he and his guest had seated.

" well, here it goes ….. " Ardeus told his earlier ordeal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore listened attentively and gave his nod on the right place.

Ardeus finished his story.

" so, when voldemort was in the process to launch the killing curse, but for some reason stopped….then he started yelling as if he were feeling the cruciatus curse himself…hmm…interesting " Dumbledore summed up the weird part of Ardeus' ordeal.

" I'm telling you, headmaster….he was yelling like a madman, I don't exactly know what made him scream like that….but whoever helped me and my family….I owe my greatest debt to that person " Mr. Zabini said the last part with intensity.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for the first time since his meeting.

" ahh.. no need to immediately give your declaration of debt, ardeus … who knows what the person's real motive was for helping you and your family "

Ardeus looked straight at the Headmaster eyes. " headmaster, whoever he or she was…..that person helped my family without any motives behind the act.. other than the desire to help " Mr. Zabini said with all the confidence in the world.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled too much.

" why are you so sure of this? " He had to ask.

Ardeus stared hard at his own hand. He, then, looked up, " I know it was so, because… because the way how that person stopped the dark lord from trying to kill us…it was as if he or she was a survivor from such brutality "

Dumbledore looked directly at his former student and the father of his current student. Dumbledore saw only determination to pay back Voldemort and deep gratitude to whoever it was.

**" If my guess were correct, you have another wizard owing you a life debt, mr. potter "** Dumbledore mentally said to himself.

Dumbledore checked his watch. " I think it is best for us to retire for the night…do you still remember the way to the infirmary, ardeus? " Dumbledore asked his former student.

Mr. Zabini laughed. " as long as I won't get a detention for walking around this late "

" good night, headmaster " Ardeus bid the headmaster

As his former student walked out from his office, Albus Dumbledore were immediately immersed in his own thoughts about his current student.

**" harry you really are an admirable, mysterious, annoying, and a brave young man "** Dumbledore mused.

" What exactly did you do to voldemort? … " 

**" It seems mr. riddle, that you finally meet your match "** Dumbledore chuckled on this thought.

**" I know that you have been keeping a secret… and it seems people will not know your secret unless you tell them yourselves… "**

**" I just hope I don't have to find another potion master…."** Dumbledore chuckled again.

**" mr. potter you seriously making me age faster than biology itself.."**

Dumbledore checked his watch, **" 2:30 in the morning, I need some sleep "** Dumbledore went on to sleep in his own chamber.

…………………………………….

" harry, wake up…wake on mate, you've missed breakfast and quidditch too….do you want to miss our celebration party for beating the hell out of slytherin? we beat slytherin 350 to 50 for merlin sake…." Ron Weasley tried waking up his best mate.

Harry did not give any indication of, well, anything. Ron started to get annoyed, and so he whipped his wand out.

**" this ought to wake him up a bit " **Ron mentally said to himself.

Ron murmured an incantation, " harry, I'm warning you..on the count of three… if you don't wake up…there will be the-boy-who-got-wet….one….two….three.. "

SPLASH…

Ron was very ready to run when the bucket full of ice water poured out its content on his lazy mate.

Ron, of course, considered being lazy on Saturday evening meant skipping a celebration party for quidditch victory against the slimy snakes.

Ron started to get nervous since there was no yelling Harry Potter. He walked over to his mate's bedside, " hey harry… stop scaring me mate! … "

Ron immediately shook Harry, " harry…harry…are you alright mate? … "

Ron ran out from the sixth year dormitory as if Voldemort himself were there. Ron immediately went to the spot where Hermione, Ginny and Neville were occupying.

" hey ron….where's harry…ron, you look like you've seen Voldemort….what's up? " Ginny asked her paled brother.

Ron who was in a state of panic explained, " guys….harry…. wet…. no wake …but I shook him hard… something wrong…need to get Dumbledore " with his hands pointing on all sort of directions.

By now, everyone at the Gryffindor tower had taken interest when they all heard the word 'Harry' and 'something wrong'.

Neville took control. He ran to the sixth year dormitory and he immediately went over to Harry's bed. Making sure Harry had a pulse and still breathing, Neville felt Harry's breath was not of sleeping breath. He immediately took off.

" go get dumbledore " Neville said in passing to Hermione.

Hermione got into action. " ron, ginny, please clear a way for madam Pomfrey and professor dumbledore " she ordered her two friends. Then, she took off running to the headmaster office.

" alright you lot, clear the stairway and please someone hide all these bloody craps away before we get into trouble " Ron commanded the Gryffindor students.

The Gryffindor students immediately worked like a pride of lions.

No more than 4 minutes later, Neville came back with Pomfrey followed by Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, and professor McGonagall.

" you all stay right here, no buts " McGonagall told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville as they tried to follow the faculties to the sixth year dormitory.

" what's wrong with harry, albus? " McGonagall asked as she entered the sixth year dormitory.

Pomfrey answered McGonagall's question, " mr. potter seems to suffer from some kind of exhaustion… and I have no clue what it is "

" do you think we should take mr. Potter to the infirmary? " Dumbledore asked Pomfrey.

Pomfrey gave a frustrated sigh. " I wouldn't have it any other way, headmaster "

" do you think he's going to be alright poppy? "

" he should be alright, minerva… I just don't know when he'll wake up " Pomfrey stated.

Dumbledore worried. " what exactly do you mean by you don't know when mr. potter will be awake? "

Pomfrey stared at the Headmaster. " let me put this way, headmaster… mr. potter has all the indications of someone suffering magical exhaustion… yet his magical strength is as powerful as ever… "

" It's like mr. potter has another source of power he had exhausted " Pomfrey finished her explanation.

Dumbledore gave a very silent sigh of relief.

McGonagall was one very confused lady. " poppy, I'm sorry but you're not making sense at all…how can mr. potter suffers a magical exhaustion yet his magical power is still strong… have you ever encountered any cases like this poppy? "

Pomfrey gave another frustrated sigh. " minerva, if I had any cases such as this, would you honestly see me as confused as you "

Dumbledore eyes twinkled just a bit. " ladies, while we could argue all day……perhaps it is best if we take mr. potter to the infirmary first "

" I'm sorry " Pomfrey and McGonagall said at the same time.

As the three faculties went down the tower's stairway, all students stretched their neck wanting to see if there was anything wrong with Harry Potter. The only thing noticeable was wet Harry Potter.

" Is everything okay with harry, professor " Hermione asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's concerned friends. " you can come with us to the infirmary if you want "

After the group reached the infirmary, Hermione could no longer hold her curiosity. " what's wrong with harry, headmaster? "

Dumbledore looked at all his student's expression and he decided to give as much as he could.

" harry is suffering from a 'somewhat' magical exhaustion, ms. granger "

" what the fu… "

" DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE MR. WEASLEY "

" RONALD WEASLEY "

McGonagall and Hermione yelled at the same time.

" I mean what in the bloo… I mean, what? " Ron settled as he received another glares from McGonagall and Hermione.

Neville stepped on his own toe, Ginny pinched her right thigh, and Dumbledore coughed to stop them from laughing.

After making sure no laughter would escape, " why did you say harry suffers a somewhat magical exhaustion, professor " Neville asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had to smile for Neville. " because none of us are sure, "

" harry has all the symptoms of magical exhaustion, but his magical power is powerful as ever "

" that's impossible " Hermione blurted out.

" what's impossible, ms. granger? "

" there is no way that harry could suffer from a magical exhaustion yet he still have a strong magical power…it's just simply impossible.. …right, headmaster? " Hermione became unsure of herself.

" well, if it were any other wizards or witches, I would say that you are correct, " Dumbledore paused.

" but since we are talking about mr. potter… I'd say we could make an exception " Dumbledore winked.

" so, the conclusion is… who knows? " Ron finally put together.

Neville smirk. " you really did grow some brains over the summer "

Ron growled.

Ignoring Neville's joke, Hermione pushed for more information.

" headmaster, does this mean harry have another source of power?… that would mean harry is quite powerful "

" honestly hermione! none of us ever fought Voldemort and lived to tell a tale about it, fought a basilisk in second year of schooling, produce a solid patronus in third year of schooling, AND produce a black patronus… to think you're the smartest witch… "

" are you finished, ronald weasley? " Hermione said with a glare.

Ron probably had lost his brains somewhere. " no.. not really, I.. " Ron did not go any further as Neville kicked him to stop.

Ginny immediately asked a question, " headmaster, say if hermione were correct… is.. is harry as powerful as vol..demort? " Ginny shivered for saying the dark lord's name.

Dumbledore was cornered. He did not want to share anything to Harry's friends unless he had Harry's approval.

" he could be " Dumbledore answered vaguely.

" no disrespect to you professor dumbledore.. is he or is he not? " Hermione cornered the already cornered Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore had never been so relieve as Remus Lupin barged through the infirmary's door.

" I heard what happened… is harry okay.. he's not in any serious condition is he? … "

" he will be okay remus " Dumbledore calmed the panic Lupin.

" all of you need to keep your voice down or else " Pomfrey popped out of thin air.

" yes, yes… you are very right poppy… how is severus and mr. malfoy "

" snape is here " Ron blurted out.

" It's professor snape, ronald weasley " Hermione reprimanded.

" what did I say? " Ron asked Hermione.

" snape is here " Hermione repetead.

" It's professor snape, hermione granger " Neville reprimanded Hermione with a smirk.

Everyone laughed. Pomfrey was boiling.

" sorry madam pomfrey (poppy) " Everyone chorused.

" they will be back to their normal self in no time, headmaster " Pomfrey answered Dumbledore's earlier question.

" no justice in this world, I tell ya.. "

" what was that mr. weasley? " Dumbledore asked in amusement.

Ron blushed. " uhhm.. nothing professor "

Ignoring the children's questioning looks, Dumbledore decided to break the group, " remus, shall we go to my office?… and children, I think it would be beneficial for mr. potter…if you let him rest in a quiet place "

" yes professor " the children chorused.

………………………………….

**" uggh…damn you voldemort… stupid mongrel… "** Harry mentally cursed the dark lord.

Harry wanted to open his eyes, but the ache all over his body seemed to grow exponentially for his effort to move his eyelids. Hermione would have scolded the boy-who-lived till next year if she were to hear some of Harry's mental cursing.

Harry decided to be a wimp. He was feeling too much pain.

**" go away ron….I don't want to go to the celebration party..we beat the slytherin by how many… nice… "** Harry mentally answered his friend Ron.

**" don't you dare dump that cold water on me….I swear you would regret it……can't believe…hey, my body feels better "**

**" okay..this is weird….why can't I wake up.. " **

Harry tried to open his eyes again, his body flared in pain again.

**" damn…stupid dark lord….hey, is that neville…why is he checking as if I'm dead…oh great…everyone surely would gossip about this.. "** Harry mentally groaned.

**" madam pomfrey, dumbledore, and professor mcgonagall….this definitely would end up as a gossip…hmmm…Pomfrey is checking me…I could actually feel her magic is prodding around…. "**

**" WHAT…. I'm suffering from magical exhaustion…wait did they say my magic is still strong..wow… I might have another source of power…." **

Harry renewed his effort to open his eyelids, no such luck and so much pain.

Harry mentally laughed, **" ron is so whipped and he's not even…. "**

**" ….good question Neville….not impossible Hermione.. I agree with you Ron….damn Ginny just asked a forbidden question … good answer professor….damn Hermione, you're too nosy…. good timing remus "**

**"…snape is here…what the hell is wrong with him… "**

**" great I'm all alone with malfoy and snape…. " **

Three hours later… **" damn I'm bored…why can't I go to sleep…it feels like I'm in prison here….grrgrrr….. "**

It was fifteen hours later Harry experienced something interesting.

**" what are these….should I even touch it…curiosity kill a cat.. this is ridiculous…how can I set a trap for myself…. "**

Harry had been moaning for his boredom for the last fifteen hours, but of course he did not know that. After fifteen hours passed, Harry found himself in a place somewhere and found two spheres floating in front of him. The two spheres had sizes twice the size of a quaffle, one was black in color and the other was reddish black.

Harry had been contemplating whether to touch one the spheres. He did not think it would be a good idea to find out what the two spheres were. His fifth year experience had thought him to always be cautious before giving in to his curiosity. However, he felt a very strong urge to touch one of the spheres and he also felt that those two spheres would benefit him.

Harry originally wanted to touch the reddish black sphere, but somehow his urge to touch the black sphere overpowered him.

He touched the black sphere.

The moment Harry touched the black sphere; he was taken to a scene that started the tale of his lives.

Harry found himself staring at Voldemort with his wand pointed at him. He immediately willed himself to get out before Voldemort kill him. he found himself at the same place earlier before he touched the black sphere.

Harry was confused. **" okay…what the bloody hell just happened?.. wasn't that voldemort…."**

Harry realized that he would not know unless he touched the black sphere again after several minute of pondering.

He touched the black sphere again.

Again he found himself staring at Voldemort with his wand pointed at him. Harry decided to see what would happen next.

" I will not have you as my downfall, boy….. avada kedavra " 

Harry realized immediately that he was watching a memory of him becoming the-boy-who-lived.

The moment Voldemort's curse hit him, Harry felt something being pushed into his head and he knew no more.

…………………………….

A group of five students gathered around Harry Potter's bed. They had been talking about their dueling class, which was over twenty minutes ago.

" did you guys see how malfoy seemed to be less annoying than usual? "

" honestly, ron…harry could have hurt him really bad " Hermione scolded Ron.

" harry really did hurt him bad…too bad malfoy recovered " Ginny pointed out with giggles.

Hermione huffed to her friends' childish behavior.

"add to the fact that snape wasn't there tonight….malfoy was not gloating like he usually does "

" I wish that snape passed out more often, " Neville said to Ron.

Hermione immediately reprimanded Neville, " how can you say that, neville? he is a professor and you should respect him "

Neville whose confidence had been growing since school started refused to be reprimanded for what he felt, " hermione, the moment snape starts acting like a professor….I would give him the respect he deserves "

" you know why he always acts like that, neville "

" yeah well you have your opinion and I have mine " Neville decided to end his argument with Hermione.

Hermione, however, was not finished scolding Neville.

Ron tried to save Neville, " when do you… " But was too afraid of Hermione's glare….so he tried no more.

Hermione started again, " as I was saying nev.. "

" shut the bloody hell up! " Harry snapped in pain.

" I have a headache and you're all making it worse "

" harry, you're awake, "

" nice to have you again mate! "

" do you need madam pomfrey, harry? "

" ah.. my harold has awaken "

" thank you, harry "

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville immediately greeted their conscious friend.

" luna if rumors start going around about you and me… I would make your life a living hell " Harry threatened Luna while clutching his head.

" you're such a joker, harold " Luna giggled.

Harry could do nothing but groaned at Luna. Ron, Neville, and Ginny laughed for Harry's disbelieved expression.

" you're finally awake, mr. potter " The nurse immediately prodded Harry around with her wand.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. " can you move any parts of your body without aching, mr. potter? "

Harry moved his hand and he felt no pain. " no pain madam pomfrey, except this headache I have "

" how long do I have to wait for the potion to start? " Harry asked the nurse after drinking the potion for headache.

" no more than one minute, why? "

" I'm just curious is all… can I go now, madam pomfrey? " 

Pomfrey gave her patient a glare. " I don't think so…you can leave tomorrow morning right before breakfast "

Harry felt his head about to burst by her yelling. " yes ma'am "

" and for the rest of you, leave.. out the door, let my patient have his rest "

" madam pomfrey.. can't they stay here for just a few minutes, please? " Harry begged to the nurse with his puppy eyes.

Pomfrey held a groan, " fine, ten minutes and keep your voice down or I'm kicking you all out "

Pomfrey went back to her office.

" how long have I been out? " Harry asked.

" you've been out for two days, " Ron answered.

Harry suddenly remembered what Ron did to him, " ron, you know that payback is in order… right? "

Ron visibly paled a little and he gave a nervous chuckle, " payback for what, harry? "

Harry smiled a bit evil smile. " I guess you just have to find out in due time…wouldn't you "

Neville wondered why Harry was threatening Ron with a payback prank. Then he realized, " Oh.. I know…the water dumping "

Ron glared at Neville. " how exactly did you know harry? … I mean you passed out at the time "

" I have my ways, ronald…I have my ways " Harry replied cryptically.

" that was you, ron? …oooh you're in trouble now " Ginny giggled.

" listen mate… I was just trying to wake you.." Ron begged for mercy.

Harry decided he had enough fun at Ron's expense, " It's a good thing that we won quidditch or I wouldn't have spared you "

Ron smiled, " you should have been there, harry….we kicked the sh…"

" RONALD WEASLEY! " Hermione cried out.

Ron flinched making everyone there laughed.

Hermione decided that it was time to be serious. " harry, what happened to you? "

Harry raised his right eyebrow, " I was hoping you could tell me "

Herminone huffed. " You've been keeping secret from us harry potter "

" how.. " Harry plastered an innocent look.

Hermione saw right through it, " don't you put on that look… I know better "

Harry chuckled. " indeed you do "

" so…what happened to you? " Hermione pushed.

Harry decided to toy with Hermione, as she was being too serious. " I thought I was suffering from a somewhat magical exhaustion "

Harry's entire friend went rigid with surprise by his statement.

" you have been doing this for quite sometime harold… and I like it that you've been acting so mysterious…it's very sexy " Luna said to the boy-who-lived.

Harry decided to fight back, " I'm a teenage boy, luna…. no compliment necessary if you know what I mean " Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Ron was shocked with his friend suave ness. Ginny and Neville laughed for the banter between the two. Hermione was not easily swayed by the subtle change of subject.

" harry potter, tell me what happened? " Hermione said angrily.

Harry was saved. " all of you.. get out, now " Pomfrey yelled to his five visitors.

As the night wore on, Harry had been pondering about the black sphere and his disturbing forgotten memory. He wondered whether the black sphere was some kind of dark arts.

Harry really wished for his dark arts books, as he might find some information there.

" you idiot, potter, don't you have a house elf " His inner Slytherin sneered at him.

" dobby " Harry called quietly.

" harry potter sir…are you alright sir…I thought dobby lost you sir.. harry potter sir is fine, yes…. "

Harry peeled off Dobby's arm from his neck. " I'm fine dobby…and could you do me a favor? "

Dobby puffed out his chest. " anything for harry potter sir "

Harry checked his surrounding to make sure he was the only one awake and no body invisible was watching him.

" I just need you to get my dark arts book on ritual and curses, and my wand "

" I'll be right back harry potter sir "

Harry checked his surrounding again to make sure nobody was watching him stealthily and to make sure Snape was really out.

Dobby came back right after Harry had done his checking. " here are your books that you have requested harry potter sir "

" thank you dobby " Harry gave his house elf a smile. Dobby disappeared with a smile on his face.

Harry read both his books with speed he did not know he possessed. He was confused how he could read both of his books so quick and was able to understand all the information in both books. He felt as if he had read both books from front to back before, but that was not possible as he only read a few chapters ever since he bought them. His knowledge of the dark arts seemed to have expanded and amazingly his headache was almost gone. He thought that perhaps the black sphere was what the sorting hat had mentioned during his sorting. However, both books gave no explanation about the sphere or his disturbing forgotten memory.

Harry fully understood now that the three unforgivable curses attacked another wizard's mind, specifically his brain.

The imperius curse heavily relied the part where the human brains feels pleasures. Human brains had a tendency to be addicted to some pleasure sensations. Harry believed that the two most addictive sensations for human brains were from illegal muggle drugs and sexual pleasure. Although Harry had never tried illegal muggle drugs, he guessed that the sensation those drugs produced was a floating sensation as if nothing mattered or untraceable happiness. Once another wizard's brain accepted a very pleasurable sensation, then he would be easily manipulated. Harry remembered perfectly how he felt when the fake Moody put him under the cruciatus curse.

The cruciatus curse simply attacked the human brain by invoking pain to all nerves sensory in human body. The brain would receive messages of pain from all over his or her body, thus a prolonged exposure would have resulted insanity. The most difficult part of casting this curse was the end result from the curse. Like Bellatrix had said, one had to want to hurt the other person. The curse had to be connected to the other person or the other person would no longer feel any pains, which meant that the caster must not care about the scream of pain from the victim. Therefore, this curse would be most difficult for people who hated to hurt others or had no ounce of cruelty.

The killing curse attacked the human brain directly. The curse served as a connector from the caster's brain to the victim's brain, the caster then would try to override the victim's brain. Once the caster had an override to the victim's brain, the caster would immediately shut down the victim's brain.

Harry understood now that all three unforgivable curses did not really require a lot of power; instead they required a very focused concentration from the caster. Strong feeling, however, could motivate the three unforgivable curses by increasing their effect power. Hatred and anger were some of the most powerful feeling able to motivate the unforgivable curses by increasing one's desire to do bad things to others.

Harry started to wonder just how powerful human's feeling could be. He had a feeling that the main reason unforgivable curses were hard to block was due to the difficulty for the victim to overwhelm the caster's feeling.

Harry knew that a person with strong willpower was less likely to be controlled by the imperius curse. He believed, due to his own life experience, that it would always take a strong willpower to think for oneself. Strong people would always have better control than weak people. He would be damned if he were to let himself be a weak person.

Harry could now see some advantages from using the unforgivable curses in many scenarios. Those advantages, however, would be useless if he could not cast the three curses. He, then, saw a rat at the foot of his bed. He then had an idea, a stupid idea. He checked his surrounding again just to make sure nobody was watching.

**" here goes nothing, " **

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated. " cru.. "

" privacy charm first…. you idiot… " Harry chastised himself.

Once the privacy charm was in placed, he concentrated again.

Harry pointed his wand at the rat, " imperio "

' _do the chicken dance….. '_ Harry ordered the rat.

The rat almost danced, but stopped itself and ran away.

Ever since his third year and fourth year, Harry had very big problems with rats. He originally wanted to cast the cruciatus first, but he was pretty sure he now could cast it rather easily. It would be better to cast the ones he was not sure.

" crucio.." Harry wanted the rat to suffer (and to stop running).

The rat stopped running and twitched like mad. Anybody would have run away seeing Harry's facial expression.

" run again…it would be worse " Harry told the rat evilly.

Harry tried the imperius curse for five more times with no success. He then decided to cast the killing curse after his sixth failure.

Harry concentrated hard on his hatred and anger for some people.

" avada kedavra " Green light shot out from his wand.

The rat was thrown back several feet away from its original spot still alive.

" what … it should have worked…what did I do wrong? …of course I didn't desire for the rat to die….okay.. one more try.. " Harry talked to himself.

As he prepared to cast the killing again, he felt Snape had regained his consciousness.

" damn "

Harry vanished the rat, took the privacy charm off, transfigured his books into much smaller size, and pretended to sleep.

**" you need to learn how to apparate as soon as possible "** Harry mentally told himself.

………………………………………………..

(One week later)

Harry was reading '_Pranks from little to big_', courtesy of Fred and George, at one of the table in the library. The book was one of his many birthday gifts and he planned to put some of its materials into use for some Slytherin students and their head house. Malfoy and Snape had become more vindictive toward the Gryffindors. Malfoy had been cursing the Gryffindor's younger students for the embarrassing lost Slytherin suffered. Snape had taken points off from the Gryffindor's older students if they were found walking with the younger students.

Harry felt that McGonagall was too incompetent to be the Gryffindor's head house. She would take action only if her students had some proofs. Many students had witnessed Malfoy and his cronies' action, but it was not good enough proofs for McGonagall. She believed that those witnesses could have been a conspiracy. **Moron**

Harry decided to take action himself. He would not just prank Malfoy and Snape; he would prank the entire Slytherin house. He felt that this would be a good way to start dividing the Slytherin house. Everyone in Slytherin house would pay for one student's sin. Harry hoped some students were bold enough to tell Malfoy to stop acting like a moron. However, one thing was for sure to Harrry, screwing around with his house, it equaled to screwing around with the dark lord.

Harry was reading his book in concentration, he was so focused that he did not notice Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

" harry it is time to tell us what happened " Hermione interrupted.

He immediately scolded himself for a lack of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'.

" what's there to tell, hermione? " Harry kept on reading.

Hermione took some deep breaths. " would you please stop reading for just a moment…we want to talk to you "

Harry stopped reading his book and immediately plastered an unreadable look. He nodded for Hermione to continue.

" why have you been keeping secrets from us? " Hermione asked without tact.

Harry mentally smirked. " what secrets would that be? "

" you know what I'm talking about.. why were you suffering from a magical exhaustion? "

" did I really suffer from a magical exhaustion, hermione? "

Hermione glared. " dumbledore said so….and please don't say nothing happened "

" If dumbledore said so, why are you asking me…I was the one unconscious the entire weekend " Harry said the last part in 'confusion'.

Ginny had enough. " what hermione meant was….what caused you to suffer from a magical exhaustion or whatever it was you suffered from? "

He tried to test the water. " fine, I'll tell you "

Harry watched his friends' eager expression and mentally chuckled.

" I was reading a book in the library when a girl from Hufflepuff was bothered by four slytherin students…like always I helped her out by dueling those idiots…. " Harry purposely paused.

All three leaned forward in suspense.

" well…I barely won ..then she took me to a room ….."

Harry could have died from laughter as they all waited in suspense.

" …….and she shagged my brains out " Harry said with a very straight face.

" did she really? " Ron asked innocently. Hermione and Ginny were seeing red all over the place.

" ronald, he's pulling your leg, " Hermione told her disappointed male friend.

" why wouldn't you tell us the truth, harry? we're your friends " Hermione told her other male friend.

" and…what…does that suppose to mean? " Harry asked 'curiously'.

" remember last year when the sorting hat's advice..about trusting your friends " Hermione answered.

" I do trust you " Harry stated.

"…then why aren't you start telling us what happened to you on the night prior to your two days in coma "

Harry decided to be serious.

" why must you know what happened to me that night? " Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny answered his question, " because we care for you..and we want to know if we can help "

" yes…and aren't you forgetting how much we all went through together… like last year " Hermione followed.

Harry knew the best way to get someone singing like a canary was to tickle his or her emotions. Once someone's emotions ran wild, there would be no chance for him or her to regain control his or her emotions.

" thank you for caring and your offer of help….but I don't need any help…yet.. so please don't worry about me.. I can handle myself "

Harry raised his hand, " now, if you want to talk about me keeping secrets… hmm….. let's see…in our third year you kept a secret pretty much the entire year… I know that mcgonagall told you to not tell anyone.." Harry said the last part to stop Hermione.

"…I respected that you had to kept it a secret and I didn't make you felt guilty for it….so why are you trying to make feel guilty about keeping some secrets of my own…it's not like my secrets have anything to do with any of your lives…but they do with mine "

Harry waited for them to reply.

" they have something to do with vo..voldemort don't they? " Ginny asked.

" If they do? "

Ginny's face went cold. " I guess you've already forgotten again that you are not the only one to have been possessed by voldemort… or the fact that you are not the only one…..who want to see him defeated " She said coldly.

Harry did not really have a come back for this one. If he lied, he would feel guilty. He didn't want any guilt when he needed to focus on learning about the dark arts. He would have to bluntly change the subject before they cornered him any further.

Harry knew back during the train ride that Ginny's crush on him had almost gone, but with his little changed in attitude, her crush on him grew back little by little as the school year progressed. She seemed to think that Harry was better suited with his current attitude. Harry decided to use Ginny's crush on him to not answer her question.

Harry took his chance. " I didn't know you can be this pretty when you're angry, ginny " He said in sexy voice.

Harry mentally smirked as he felt all sorts of things from his best mate's sister. She was angry, happy, embarrassed, and wanted to strangle the boy-who-lived.

Ginny stood up from her chair. " fine, don't come crying to me when you need help in the future " She said with forced coolness.

" Aww ginny….now that I know how pretty you are when you're angry…please don't leave " Harry whined.

Harry mentally apologized to Ginny, as he would not divulge any secrets, yet. HE MUST NOT BE WEAK.

Hermione was very annoyed with her friend. " harry, why would you joke something like that? it is very insensitive of you " She scolded.

" hermione, why would I joke something like that….beside I think you're pretty too… " Harry immediately snooped on Ron.

Harry had to hold down his laughter as Ron tried to not be jealous but failing. Harry had constantly kept a close watch on Ron's feeling since the beginning of the school year, specifically on the night Ron snogged Hermione. He had been trying to confirm his suspicion about Ron's feeling toward Hermione and confirm he did. Harry thought their training would put a little distance between himself and his two best friends. He did not consider the fact that his two best friend tried harder to make time for him.

Harry immediately realized a way for him to have a little distance with Ron and Hermione. If they were to go out with each other, he would not have to worry about the two of them snooping on his business too much.

Harry wondered whether he had depended too much on Hermione's brain, as he should have thought out this plan a long time ago. He just hoped Ron was not too much of a chicken shite to ask her out.

Harry continued, " but someone…I will not tell you who it is… think that you're perfect in every way "

Ron blushed tomato red.

" harry you're quite annoying, you know that, " Hermione said slightly blushing.

" hello madam pince, " While Hermione got suckered, Harry winked at Ron.

If Ron got any redder, he would have looked like a giant tomato.

**" Served the bastard right for not bailing me out "** Harry thought to himself.

" there is no madam pince " Hermione asked innocently.

" I thought it was her " Harry shrugged his shoulder.

" ron, are you alright…you're all red " Hermione finally acknowledged Ron's state of blush.

Ron chocked on his own spit. He got redder.

" HAHHAHHAHHAHHAH ……. " Harry rolled around the library's floor laughing.

…………………………………………………………….

Harry had been trying to apparate within Hogwarts for exactly one week and two days with no success. He had thought about masking his energy signature, equivalent to hiding his fingerprints. No information was available for masking his energy signature however, as the wizarding world seemed to be ignorant of anything muggles.

Since Hogwarts' ward was able to be a conductor for him to feel others' feeling, Harry had tried using his own feeling to mask his energy signature. Success, however, was not achieved by the boy-who-lived.

" AACCHHH….why can't I do it… " Harry Potter yelled out of frustration.

" harry, some people are trying to sleep " Dean Thomas yelled at him.

" sorry…sorry "

" I've tried everything…..maybe it is impossible for human to apparate inside hogwarts…. " He mumbled.

" wouldn't it be cool if I could borrow dobby or winky's energy signature….I can apparate anywhere…those slytherin wouldn't know what hit them…. "

" hey…that's it… " he said a bit loud.

" QUIET! " Four boys yelled at him.

Ignoring their yells, Harry ran out from his dormitory to go find an empty area. He found the astronomy tower and its surrounding area to be very empty of people.

He reached the astronomy classroom and wasted no time to prove his theory.

Harry recalled on how Winky's energy signature felt. Once he remembered how Winky's energy signature felt, he concentrated very hard for it to fill his body. He, however, did not pop away as he was too concentrated on masking his energy signature.

" bloody hell " he growled quietly.

" I concentrated too hard…..try again potter until it's second nature for you… you've wasted too much time on this….. "

Harry kept practicing until he no longer had to concentrate as much. His incentive to succeed was heading toward his direction. Snape was a good 20 meters away from Harry.

" curse you snape….. alright…must have success…where should I go…"

Decided to go back to his bed, Harry filled his body with fake energy signature in no time and immediately willed himself to be in his bed.

He did not disappear. Snape was 16 meters away.

**" I thought I had it….try again potter and hurry… "** Harry motivated himself.

He was still standing on the same spot with Snape at 12 meters away.

" **alright…I know I've masked my signature then willed myself to go to the place I've pictured….it should work…Snape is walking faster…bloody hell…** "

It occurred to him that he got the order of operation wrong.

Snape was 6 meters away.

**"alright picture my bed first…then…." **

Just as Snape about to entered the classroom, Harry had done the impossible.

" hmm….I thought I heard a student… "

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter went to sleep with a very sadistic evil smile.


	9. Still A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. They all belong to our beloved J.K.Rowling

AN: Thanks to those who review my story.

AN2: Is this harry and ginny fic….I don't know…since I hardly meet pretty, bitc…hy, smart, and cool in real life…they all dyed their hair. **LOL. **To be serious…since harry is still in his quest to find 'true' power and his hormones are running wild…a girl for life…waaaay over his head. Now, if harry at times is being a moron..well…don't you ever had a situation…others would say…" why didn't you do it this way " (things of this nature).

Chapter 9: Still A Normal Life

Students were enjoying breakfast and talking about the announcement Dumbledore made on the previous day. Dumbledore had announced that there would be a trip to Hogsmeade on Friday after the last class was over.

Harry's friends were all excited that there would be a Hogsmeads trip and they talked about places they wanted to visit. He wanted to join the conversation, but it would only increase his anger with McGonagall. He was not able to visit Hogsmeade as McGonagall had pointed out to him that with Sirius's death his permission was void. The fact that he also had no other guardian in the wizarding world, since only his parents had the authority to do so, she had no option but to revoked his Hogmeads visits. He would get back his privilege to visit Hogsmeade in his seventh year, as he would be of age. She was still trying to force him to accept the order's extra training. He, of course, had other plans. He would try to find out whether his apparition could reach the outside world.

Harry was too immersed in his own thought, as he did not hear his friend Ron had been calling his name twice.

" harry…..HARRY, " Ron yelled at him.

" what's wrong mate….you seem to be in deep thought about something.. " Ron asked.

Harry smiled, " oh nothing….I'm just waiting for something is all "

Luna who had taken the liberty to sit herself in Gryffindor table asked, " it must be important by your expression "

Harry turned to Luna. " quite.. "

Hermione was worried that his friend was planning to sneak out again, " harry…I know that staying in Hogwarts while everyone else is at hogsmeade is not exactly fair….but mcgonagall is right…. "

Harry raised his eyebrows. " what made you think that I was planning to sneak out from hogwarts? " He asked in challenging tone.

Hermione glared at him and said, " I know you harry….but it's for the best…you know voldemort is out there, " she was cut off by Harry, " …..and what makes you think that you're any safer from him "

Before Hermione could respond, Malfoy and his cronies had sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. The professors were already on their guard as to keep Malfoy and his friends from real harm.

" well…well…I heard that ever since your mutt died..you're no longer allowed to visit hogmeads…pity " Malfoy sneered.

Ron was ready to fight. " malfoy…go away before " Ron started to say, but Malfoy cut him off, " before what…weasel ".

Neville jumped in and said, " it seem to me that you have forgotten my warning about messing with harry…..he almost put you in the mental ward malfoy…..do you want him to finish the job "

Malfoy turned his attention to the boy he used to bully. " potty here got me twice when my guard was down….and I assure you longbottom…potty will not get me three times " he said with hatred.

Harry, of course, had been reading on Malfoy from the start. " how's your mom….is she voldemort's whore now? " he said without emotion.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were shocked that Harry was able to say something that cruel. Hermione was quick to scold, " harry that was out of line, " and again Malfoy cut her off, " I don't need you to defend me…. mudblood "

The moment Malfoy finished saying the foul word to Hermione, something outrageously funny had occurred.

All the Slytherin students and their head house were suddenly bald. If being bald was bad, their heads had also taken Gryffindor's color, red with gold polka dot. Laughter filled the great hall from others who had not suffered the same fate.

Snape stood up from his chair and yelled, " WHO EVER DID THIS BETTER COME FORTH… ", with Gryffindor's red face. More laughter filled the great hall.

" SILENCE OR 200 POINTS WILL BE DEDUCTED FROM EACH HOUSE " Snape bellowed, this time his face had gold polka dot. Students were holding their stomachs as their laughter had increased to an unbearable level.

Snape's nostrils flared. " 200 HUN… " He started to say but Dumbledore came to the rescue, " severus….no need to punish the innocents too….surely they are easy to reverse " with his eyes twinkling.

Snape was beyond angry, but he took out his wand nonetheless to reverse the prank. Big mistake, all Slytherin students and Snape robes had transformed into leafs, covering only their private areas.

Nobody thought Snape could have exceeded his maximum anger level, well, wrong. Snape had gone beyond very angry, whatever it was. Some students were actually passing out from laughing due to lack of oxygen.

Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table trying to find the culprit, and he received a wink from his famous student.

Dumbedore coughed and said. " well it seems that the culprit had think ahead of time, " he had to paused as to stop his laughter from escaping. Everyone, however, saw the headmaster's beard twitched like never before.

Dumbledore continued, " my best guess is….all of you just have to wait until the curse or charm fades …..**most likely for quite sometimes** " he mentally added the last part.

" now….I believe it is time to go to class…chop..chop… " Dumbledore dismissed with mirth.

Draco Malfoy was livid as he would not be able to visit Hogsmeade in the state he was in and said, " what if this…this…what..ever this is…doesn't come off before we visit hogsmeade…this is insulting… wait till… " he did not finish with whatever he was going to say.

Harry saw his chance to kick Malfoy while he was down, " till father hears about this, malfoy…..I thought he's in azkaban rotting "

Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, and Malfoy glared at Harry Potter. Snape glared because he believed Potter had something to do with the prank. Malfoy glared because he truly hated Potter. McGonagall glared because Harry was making the matter worse. And, Hermione glared because Harry was very out of line.

Harry was not easily intimidated and replied, " that's right….you can only glare at me because you have neither the power nor the ability to stop me" with his glare of his own, which was the same glare he gave to the rat back in the infirmary. He, then, walked out from the great hall with a cold laugh. Everyone had no doubts that the-boy-who-lived was responsible for the prank.

" POTTER DID IT, HEADMASTER…I JUST KNOW IT " Snape bellowed to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore replied, " severus…do you have proof that mr. potter did this prank?.. " with ignorance.

Snape could only growled at the headmaster.

…………………………………………….

Harry was walking to Defense against the Dart Arts class, but stopped as he heard a girl yelled out his name.

" HARRY…HARRY….WAIT.. " Hermione yelled while trying to catch up to her friend. Ron followed not far behind.

As he waited, Harry was preparing for another argument with his female.

Hermione controlled her breathing, then, she fired away with her scolding, " harry, what you said to malfoy was really out of line…just because his father is in azkaban does not mean you should rub it to his nose "

" hermione, I do not care….and you do not have the right to tell me what to do…yes you are my friend…..and that is it…you are neither my mother nor my guardian…what I do is my business as long as it has nothing to do with you….. " Harry replied.

Ron although was reluctant to be in the middle said, " mate… hermione is right….I do not like malfoy…but I wouldn't treat him like you just did to him…..I mean who knows….other slytherin could be our ally……they might be hesitant to do so if you keep treating malfoy like you did… remember about the sorting hat's advice last year " with a little trepidation.

Harry plastered a very cold look, " so…I have to give those dunderheads an easy time to choose between what is right and what is easy…..if they are not brave enough to fight evil on their own.. then no thanks…I do not want them to be my ally…. "

" harry, you're not being reasonable…..as part of fighting evil, we must help others to be brave to fight evil…. " Hermione said in annoyance.

Harry raised his eyebrows. " well why don't you do it? " he asked icily.

Hermione huffed. " harry, whether you like it or not…you're the boy-who-lived…they would look up to you more than they would to me… "

Harry locked Hermione's eyes with his and said, " that is no excuse granger….if you always rely on one person to fight evil then be prepared to accept a massive failure….and like I have said earlier…you have neither the power nor the ability to stop me from doing whatever I wish to do..….if you want to stop me….stop voldemort first, then I would always listen to you " with the coldness of a dementor.

" harry, don't you care about us as your friends anymore?…you've been so cold lately…and acting like malfoy " Hermione said with teary eyes.

Harry looked at Hermione. " save your tear granger…this neither the time nor the occasion to shed your tears " he replied without emotion.

Ron was very surprised how cold his best mate had been lately and he had tolerated so far, but not this time. " all that fame seem to have gotten to your big head potter " Ron said coldly.

Harry's look became icier than already was. " ron….your weakness to have your own perspective and jealousy someday would become your downfall…… "

Hermione had never been so angry in her life and yelled, " you better not come crying to us when you needed help, potter! "

Harry raised his right eyebrow. " what makes you think I would be asking the both of you for help? "

Harry did not really want to say what he had said to his two best friends, but he felt that he must. He knew Ron did not really believe his own words before he even said anything. Ron's statements were merely from Hermione and his beliefs were merely too narrow-minded.

Ever since the school year started, Ron had become more confidence with himself. Ron had tasted fame by being a prefect, being Gryffindor's keeper, and being trained by the order, and he had also realized that fame was not all that cracked up to be. As the school year progressed, Ron's jealousy toward Harry's fame was pretty much gone. However, with Harry's recent creation, Ron's jealousy had come back quite strong, not as strong as his fourth year but came back nonetheless. His jealousy had come from the fact that Harry did not have to work hard for his recent fame.

Harry understood where Ron had come from with his jealousy and tolerated Ron's jealousy. However, he would not tolerate Ron's narrow-minded ness, as it was the biggest reason for Ron's own ignorance in Harry's affair. Ron's loyalty was what Harry respected the most about him, but his unwillingness to lead was what Harry tried to change. Ron unwillingness to lead was due to his fear to have his own perspective. His fear was not without a reason, however. Ron's fear was largely due to his mom. Mrs. Weasley sheltered her children too much and always sugarcoated or sometimes withheld not so nice information or news. Ron's mom considered being a prefect, being a head boy, having good grades, and working for the Ministry of Magic were great achievements. Ron was never thought to make his own path. Thus, Ron's confidence was never build to have its own foundation, unlike Neville Longbottom.

Neville was treated as if he were a disgrace by his grandmother, but deep inside he had a drive to prove her wrong. He took his first chance magnificently in his fifth year to prove his grandmother wrong. Neville definitely still had plenty more chances to prove himself.

Harry was very satisfied with his prank on the Slytherin's students and Snape. He was very confident that his prank would be a success, but he was not sure when it would have taken place. He recalled his previous night endeavors with mental chuckles.

………………………………….

(Previous Night)

Harry had been exploring Hogwarts with his newest method of transportation since the curfew started. He did not want to apparate around Hogwarts while its populations were still running around, after all apparating inside Hogwarts was impossible. He could not afford to have his secret ability discovered by anybody, which was why he still brought his invisibility cloak for assurance.

Harry had revisited the Chamber of Secrets. He almost passed out from the stench that filled the chamber when he apparated inside the chamber. He realized immediately the basilisk that he had killed was responsible for the stench he smelled. He ordered Dobby and Winky to dispose the carcass after taking its strong hide and fangs. The hide could be made into body armor for any physical attacks, as Harry remembered the hide protected the snake from the sword of Gryffindor. The fangs could be used for many dark arts potion that he planned to brew.

Dobby and Winky seemed hesitant at first to touch the king of all snakes. Harry, however, convinced them that the snake would not come back to life. While his two elves worked on disposing the basilisk's carcass, Harry resumed exploring Hogwarts' every inch and every corner.

**" okay…this is getting boring…. "** Harry mentally said to himself.

**" what should I do next…..i'm too excited to go to sleep, "**

Harry checked the library to see if it was empty of students.

**" I seriously need to buy a new watch….hmm…11:45 already… still too early to go to bed "**

Harry thought hard on some activities he could do.

" hey….i could start my prank on the slytherins…..but let's check first " He finally came up with an idea.

He checked the Slytherin tower to see if they all had gone to sleep.

" damn hole dwellers…..…I might as well read my dark arts books…but dobby and winky still cleaning the carcass "

" ..you idiot potter…couldn't you cast something so you won't have to smell the stench…. " He scolded himself for forgetting himself as a wizard.

" read dark arts books it is…until all the slytherins asleep " .

He popped back to the chamber and found Dobby and Winky had finished with disposing the basilisk's carcass. The basilisk's hide and fangs were laid on the spot where he found Ginny Weasley back in second year.

" they're fast…and no smell whatsoever…. " He said impressively.

" Dobby…. " Harry called his trusted house-elf.

Dobby popped back to the chamber. " yes harry potter sir… "

Harry smiled to his house elf and said, " I'm impressed with what you and winky have done, "

Harry continued after Dobby got his blush under controlled, " I need you to get all my dark arts books from my trunk…and dobby make sure no one sees them "

Harry had no intention to read all of his dark arts books, but somehow he felt like he had read all of them before. This time, however, he seemed to gain dark arts knowledge beyond his books. He knew the black sphere had caused him to gain dark arts knowledge beyond his books, and so he stopped himself from being caught in puzzles he liked to create.

He never knew until now that casting charms need not always used a wand, he always thought wizards must used their wands to perform magic. Dark enchanting was a way to perform magic where a wand was not required. The downside of dark enchanting was that it took a long time to perform and a very high level of concentration just for the simplest effects. Jinxes were some examples of dark enchanting. Once successfully performed, dark enchantments would be much more powerful and much harder to counter than wands' enchantments. Sorcerers for the Pharaohs of Egypt used dark enchantments to protect the Pharaohs' tombs.

Harry decided that he must mastered dark enchanting as quickly as he could. He wanted its endless possibilities. He also had decided to start using dark enchanting to prank the Slytherin students for practice until he mastered it.

Feeling confident with his knowledge, Harry decided to practice some advance dark curses first, then moved on to dark enchanting. His recent knowledge in dark arts had told him that so long his feeling of hatred and anger were gone after casting a curse, he had done the curse correctly. For some curses, however, he would only found out after they had connected to the recipient or object. He knew the unforgivable curse were some examples he would only found out after they had a connection. He now no longer wondered why the three unforgivable curses were not suitable for dueling with more than one skilled opponent.

Harry remembered back when he had cast 'despair' patronus on Malfoy, all his despair, helplessness, and sadness were gone immediately after the patronus was conjured. The most crucial points of casting advance dark curses were his intentions and feeling behind the curses. So long he was willingly wanted to hurt another person by a specific way, wand movements and incantations were not important. Like always, his strong feelings put power behind the curses.

Some of advance dark curses that Harry was practicing were Doblous Suffurus, Magicore Locous, Blasius, and Shieldus Suffurus.

When a wizard sent a curse, Blasius returned the curse back to him by casting directly at his curse. The curse once returned would have twice its original power, effect, and speed. This curse worked only to wizards or witches less powerful than the caster.

Since Adolles Cortium was a very important part for magical people to do magic, Magicore Locous made this area became the source of poisonous energy for the victim. The difference of magical power between the caster and the victim contributed to the potency of poisonous energy made by the victim's Adolles Cortium. Once the victim received the curse, the victim must not perform any magical activities that required energy from his or her Adolles Cortium. It would be a sure way to put oneself in a magical coma or death if the difference in power was too great. This curse could only be reversed either by the caster or by another wizard, who at least had the same power as the caster, with the counter curse Magicore Reverso.

A receiver of Doblous Suffurus curse would have had his or her entire body bones cracked to a muggle non-reversible point. The recipient of this curse must be treated immediately with magical treatment. Else, the victim would surely die.

Shieldus Suffurus was the strongest shield and the hardest to cast. The caster used his or her anger and hatred to protect him or herself from harm. This was the only shield created through the dark arts. Any curses, spells, or jinxes rebounded back by this shield would always ended up as a killing curse. The shield could rebound back at most five curses from five different people who had the same amount of power as the caster at the same time. The shield absorbed up to two curses from two different people who had more power than the caster at the same time

Harry had performed everything else in one hour but Shieldus Suffurus and he was starting to get frustrated. He had tried casting the shield for another one hour, but still no success. Harry knew that to cast the shield was to simply reverse the process when one casts the killing curse. Instead of using hatred and anger to harm another, he used his two feelings to increase his desire to protect himself. The trouble was that he always wanted to release them into something harmful.

Harry concentrated hard on Bellatrix, Voldemort, and Wormtail. He felt his anger and hatred accumulated and said, " shieldus suffurus " with a desire to protect himself.

He growled and said, " bloody hell…..how the hell can I use anger and hatred to protect myself……all I wanted is to kill those bastards…."

" not even my recent knowledge in dark arts contain clues how to do it…. " He said to himself.

" acch…forget it…..at least I performed the others quite well, "

He then decided to move onto dark enchanting, " alright…..dark enchanting is almost like charms but in mantra forms….and it is better to use an unknown or difficult language as it may help with my concentration….so I need to create a mantra with results I desire"

Harry wondered what kind of results he desired, until he remembered about his plans for the Slytherins. Harry wanted to do a general mass prank, but his book on pranks mentioned no information on how to do it. His knowledge of dark arts, however, helped him to come up with a way. And, what better way to practice other than to start using it immediately.

Harry checked the Slytherin tower after spending about 45 minutes to come up with a mantra. He popped to the Slytherin tower. He found the Slytherin common room empty of its population. Everything was still the same way as the first time he was there.

Harry looked around and headed toward the stairway for the sleeping quarters. **" hmmm…can't have those morons walking in on me…... "** He mentally said to himself.

_guard this stairway…and make sure no one comes down_ Harry hissed to the thirty black mambas he had conjured.

_yes, master_ the thirty mambas answered.

Harry stood in front of the Slytherin common room's entrance and started chanting or hissing his pantra (prank mantra).

_Any who passes this gate would suffer a week of red and gold polka dot baldness for utterance the word mudblood…refusal to accept this fate would suffer red and gold polka dot face…. reversing this fate would result in using leaf for your most private parts…. and those who pass this gate would suffer the same fate as the person who utters mudblood…._ He chanted this mantra in parseltongue for a good fifty five minutes, until he felt as if his magic were drained from his body.

After regaining his breath, Harry was about to pop back to the Gryffindor tower but remembered the thirty deadly snakes he had conjured. He originally wanted to leave those snakes as gifts, but he resisted his temptation to be so evil. He walked back to the Slytherin's stairway, vanished the thirty snakes, and popped back to his dormitory. He slept immediately as he lay on his bed with a sinister smile.

………………………………………

Harry was the first one to arrive at the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Lupin walked out from his office as Harry was picking a place to sit.

" hello remus…how are you? " Harry greeted Lupin.

Remus smiled at his favorite pupil and 'nephew'. " hello harry "

" ready for the week to end, harry " Lupin asked.

" I'm indifferent…my classes are not that tough " Harry told his professor.

Harry suddenly felt that Lupin was anxious about something. Without hesitation, Harry snooped on his professor.

**" What's this…remus wanted to duel me…interesting "**

" harry, this is your last class for the day isn't it? " Lupin asked his pupil.

Harry plastered his curiosity look and answered, " why, ".

Remus forced down his anxiety and said, " could you stay after class…I want to discuss something with you "

Harry smiled. " of course….would I get extra credit for this.. " He said with a wink.

" sit down…smart arse.. " Lupin said with a mock growl.

Harry sat down at the front row and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. While he waited, Harry thought out how to beat Remus with nothing but magic taught at Hogwarts and some only up to fifth year for him. Three minutes later, all sixth year students had arrived and picked a place to sit. Hermione and Ron chose to sit four rows behind Harry, as they were still quite angry with him. Students who had not suffered the same fate as the Slytherins kept laughing at their classmates' appearances.

Lupin started the class, " alright…settle down please… "

After the students calmed down, Lupin began with his lesson for the sixth year students.

" now.. many of you have learned to cast a spell or a curse without saying its incantation in dueling class…..today we will learn how to increase your power behind a spell or a curse….this is very hard to do, but with practice it should be easier… " Lupin paused to breath.

"….to increase the power behind your spell…you must desire to have your spell's power increased and will it to happen… on top of trying to cast whatever spell " Lupin paused again to look around the students' eager faces.

Hemione shot her hand up within seconds after the professor paused his explanation. " yes ms. Granger " Lupin acknowledged.

" why would it be hard, professor? " Hermione asked.

Lupin smiled at her question. " can anybody answer her question " Lupin addressed the class as a whole.

Few students raised their hands and Draco Malfoy was one of those students. " go ahead mr. malfoy " Lupin said to Malfoy.

" ..because not only you must desire for your spell to have its power increased and will it to happen…..you must also concentrate on performing the spell….but when you concentrates too hard on trying to increase the power behind your spell….you forget about performing the actual spell " Malfoy explained in superior tone.

Blank expressions were majority of what Lupin saw on his students' faces.

Lupin mentally smirked and continued, " to understand what mr. malfoy had explained….let us practice in the quidditch pitch…and I have a surprise for you "

As the class walked to the quidditch pitch, every student boasted on how they could easily increase their spells' power. Some students commented about the worthiness of having muggleborns at Hogwarts after today's lesson.

The class finally reached the quidditch pitch; students saw six solid rock walls in parallel with 3 meters of space between them. Each wall was 1.6 meters in height, 5 meters in length, and .25 meter in width.

" these walls are for your practice….now…anybody can punch a hole through it….I would give you a month supply of butterbeers… " Lupin announced.

" that's it…a month supply of butterbeers.." Draco Malfoy sneered.

Many students wanted to hex Malfoy for his attitude, but none dared to actually curse the git. Not the boy-who-lived though.

" malfoy…why don't we have a bet…to spice things up a bit " Harry challenged.

Lupin saw the impending trouble tried to step in before anybody could get hurt…….Malfoy.

Lupin interjected, " now..now…no..need, -" but was cut off by Malfoy.

" let see how the great of a wizard potty is…I accept…name the terms " Malfoy said smugly. Malfoy was very confident he could beat Potter. His aunt trained him during the summer in dark arts, although his progress was very slow but it was still an advantage.

Harry had read Malfoy from the beginning. **" so…you were trained in dark arts by your aunt during the summer…..let see how powerful you are… "**

" simple…the loser must buy the other quidditch team players broomsticks …firebolts to be exact " Harry named the terms.

Malfoy smirked in triumph and said, " let me get this straight…if you can't punch a hole through any of these walls….you'll buy the entire slytherin's players new broomsticks "

Harry put on a 'serious' look and replied, " that's about right "

" how many times should we hit it, potter….of course I only need one hit.. " Malfoy said in a superior tone.

Every students and Lupin were in mixed emotions. Majority students wanted to see the-boy-who-lived put Malfoy back in his place. Lupin wanted to see how powerful his surrogate nephew was. The rests were too excited to decide what to feel. Hermione and Ron felt that Harry was way over his head, as they had seen Malfoy was quite powerful in dueling class.

Harry pretended to be all insulted. " fine….then…one hit " He snapped. Harry knew that Lupin also wanted to see this as Dumbledore himself had put his strongest protection ward on these walls. If Lupin had open that little bit of information, Harry would have not challenged Malfoy. He would have been in the Daily Prophet again for a student being able to match Hogwarts' Headmaster's power. Harry also wanted for Lupin to have some assurance that he was not as weak as people (the order) had thought.

" honestly remus, you worry too much….you were a marauder… dad and sirius would be disappointed…tch…tch.. " Harry mentally reprimanded his Professor.

" go ahead, malfoy….show me you power " Harry sneered.

Malfoy scowled at the boy-who-lived and prepared himself to launch the reducto spell. " REDUCTO " Malfoy bellowed. Big light shot out from Malfoy's wand and students felt Malfoy's spell was indeed powerful.

Malfoy's spell hit…and not a scratch on the wall. All students except two were shocked that Malfoy's spell did not even put a dent on the wall. Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini knew that Malfoy had nothing on the boy-who-lived.

Harry laughed very hard and looked at Malfoy. " was that what you call powerful….pitiful…and you call yourself better than muggleborns or halfblood… " Harry sneered.

Malfoy's face was very red and he coldly said, " why don't you show me….halfblood "

Harry walked to the same spot as Draco Malfoy did his spell, but was stopped by Pansy Parkinson. " that's right….only a halfblood would try to take down a wall after someone else had tried it.. " Pansy said in disgust.

" don't worry miss Parkinson if the wall has not been broken…then mr. potter pretty much has no advantage over mr. malfoy " Lupin explained to Pansy.

Harry wanted to really embarrassed Malfoy, so he asked, " what would you like me to do…malfoy…new wall or the same wall…doesn't matter for a powerful wizard like myself " in superior tone.

" it doesn't matter, potter " Malfoy spat.

Majority students were now very doubtful that Harry could even produce a spell half as powerful as Malfoy. They liked Hermione and Ron had seen what Malfoy was capable of. Only two students and a professor were excited to see how much power the boy-who-lived could produce behind his spell.

Harry walked to a different wall and turned to Lupin. " so I must desire for my spell to have its power increased and will it to happen… right " He asked the professor.

Many students groaned in disappointments at the boy-who-lived. Malfoy and his cronies were sneering at the boy-who-lived. Neville and Blaise were wondering what exactly Harry was doing.

Lupin nodded his head and replied, " yes..that's correct mr. potter "

Harry nodded and, this time, turned to Pansy. " you know Parkinson… this is the reason why I scored the highest grade in defense O.W.L last year… "

Harry turned back to the wall and concentrated, a little bit too much. He then released his spell softly, " reducto ".

If students were surprised with Malfoy, they were beyond it with the boy-who-lived, Neville and Blaise included. However, none was more surprised than the professor himself.

The light shot out from Harry's wand was too small to be considered powerful, but everyone felt Harry's powerful spell. Malfoy's powerful spell was not even come closed to half the power of Harry's powerful spell.

Harry's spell hit the wall and it went through like a hot iron on butter. A hole about the size of a tennis ball was made on the wall.

Harry looked at everyone and he smirked. " do you all honestly think that…anybody could take away the position of being the very best in defense against the dark arts from me… " He said in a very superior tone.

" I believe you owe me a month supply of buterbeer, professor… and malfoy…I would like to see every gryffindor players to hold firebolts by next week " Harry said in business like manner. Lupin gave him a wink.

" well….now….please do not be discourage if you don't succeed….so go ahead students….practice away.. " Lupin told the still shocked class.

By the end of class time, some managed to increase the power behind their spell, but no students managed to do what Harry had done. Harry kept giving Malfoy and his cronies a very superior smirk whenever there was a chance. Lupin had dismissed his class and assigned them to find two spells that would be difficult to cast with more power.

As Malfoy and his entourage passed him, Harry softly said, " just goes to show..how inferior you are to me… " Harry immediately felt hatred and anger seeped out from the blond boy.

Harry put his finishing touch, " parkinson…wouldn't you prefer to shag someone powerful like me….instead of the ferret boy… "

Pansy looked at Harry in disgust. " dream on halfbood… " She sneered.

Harry smirked and said, " yet…..a much more powerful wizard than your draco-poo…… "

Malfoy was seething on how Potter seemed to always best him and he vowed to get back at Potter. Malfoy said, " just wait potter….you will pay " and walked away. Students were smirking at Malfoy as he passed them.

Hermione and Ron headed over to the boy-who-lived. Harry ignored his two best friends as they were walking over to him and walked over to Lupin. " I'm ready when you are, remus "

Lupin was now a bit excited and apprehensive to have his discussion with Harry. " I could wait…..your two friends seem to want to talk to you…. " Lupin tilted his head toward Hermione and Ron.

" no…that's alright….I can to talk to them later… " Harry told his surrogate uncle.

Lupin gave Harry a questioning look, but decided not to mingle in teenagers' problems. " well…let's go "

During their walk, Harry and Lupin were immersed in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking about his progress in doing magic. He felt that his progress was too quick for his own good, but at the same time he felt excitement, as it would help him to master the dark arts rather easily.

Lupin always knew that Harry had the most potential out of any students at Hogwarts. He was thinking whether he should go ahead tricking Harry, as he had planned earlier, to accept some training from the order. Lupin hated that he had to trick his surrogate nephew, but what happened to Snape had him worried like a mother hen.

They reached their destination in no time and Lupin wasted no time putting his strongest privacy charm around his classroom.

Lupin stared at Harry. " harry….you know that I will not force you to do things…you do not approved right, - "

Harry mentally had to smirk. He nodded as his replied and as a sign for Lupin to continue. Lupin continued, " everyone in the order believes that voldemort is getting powerful….much too powerful to be honest with you…and well….i'm worried about you…I don't really know why you refused to be trained by the order…but that's not my business as it is your right to decide "

" so…what does that have to do with our today's discussion " Harry asked curiously.

" harry…you're the only connection to my happy childhood….I don't want to lose you too…like I've lost both your parents and sirius….so would you reconsider of accepting the order's offer to give you some extra training…for me " Lupin held his breath.

Harry felt guilt seeping out from Lupin. He knew everything what Lupin had said was true, but he must be firmed with his earlier decision. Harry decided to let himself fell into Lupin's trap.

" I don't really see the benefit from the order's extra training, remus " Harry said.

Lupin forced himself to go through with his earlier plan. " how about this harry….let us duel…and if you lose then you do me this favor " Lupin proposed a way to settle.

Harry smile and said, " I thought professor should not be betting with a student… "

Lupin smiled at Harry's attempt to ease the tension. " well….what can I say…you're an honorable person, - "

" so do you accept " Lupin asked seriously.

" what are the rules of this duel? " Harry asked Lupin.

" for you to win….you must render me harmless…and for me to win…all I have to do is hit you with a spell…. "

" don't you think…it's a bit unfair " Harry asked.

" well…think about it…death eaters and voldemort always use the unforgivable curses….i know that the imperius has no effect on you… but what about the other two curses " Lupin explained convincingly.

Harry wanted to ask why Lupin did not mention no dark curses were allowed in the rule. He resisted the temptation, however, since Harry knew that Lupin knew that he trusted Lupin not to use dark curses and Lupin believed that Harry's arsenal didn't go beyond Hogwarts.

" very well…I accept " Harry gave his answer.

Lupin cleared away the tables and walked four meters away from Harry.

" ready…. " Lupin asked. Harry nodded as a signal that he was ready.

Lupin started the duel by casting the impedimenta jinx silently.

Harry stepped to his left and retaliated, " rictusempra… serpensortia serpensortia " Harry sent two black mambas to Lupin.

Lupin rolled to his left to avoid Harry's curse and vanished the two mambas.

Before Lupin vanished both snakes completely, Harry already sent some more curses.

" stupefy…. serpensortia…. expelliarmus..serpensortia.. " Harry tried to trap Lupin in between his two curses and two snakes.

" protego…..finite incantatum….stupefy " Lupin sent back a curse after protecting himself from Harry's two spells and vanishing his two snakes.

While rolling to his right, Harry sent the tripping jinx and another snake. Realizing his student accompanied his curse with a conjured snake, Lupin conjured mongooses along with his curses.

Harry decided to put more power on his curses, " reducto.. stupefy.. petrificus totalus.. ". Lupin managed to evade Harry's first two powerful curses, but not the third one.

Lupin conjured a shield, " protego " with as much power as possible. As Harry's petrifying spell slammed into his shield, Lupin felt like he was blocking Dumbledore's spell. His shield held, however.

" serpensortia…stupefy…serpensortia… " Harry sent his powerful spells immediately after his petrifying spell hit Lupin's shield.

As soon as his shield had stopped Harry's spell, Lupin immediately jumped to his left and conjured some more mongooses. If it weren't for his condition, a python size black mamba would have either bitten Lupin; a stunning spell would have caught him, or both. Lupin realized that his students was much more powerful than he thought. Lupin was convinced that he must take the offense as soon as he had his chance.

His chance came pretty quick, as Harry hesitated to send his deadliest weapon that Lupin knew. Harry was a bit worried when Lupin barely managed to evade his conjured snake and his stunning spell. He thought that Lupin would have evaded his snake with ease and conjured another shield in time to block his stunning spell.

Realized that he took too much time, Harry tried to release his deadliest charm, " expec… ". Lupin had head him off by sending four curses in succession.

This time Harry was on the defensive. He conjured his shield just in time as Lupin's four curses were heading toward him.

**" damn…I can't keep blocking his curses like this "** Harry mentally told himself as Lupin sent curse after curse. Harry blocked Lupin's barrage of curses for two minutes non-stop.

Seeing none of his curses were able to penetrate his student, Lupin shot a conjured tennis ball thinking that his student would be tricked. Lupin made a mistake by thinking his student would be tricked that easily with his conjured tennis ball.

Harry saw Lupin made his fatal mistake. He knew that Lupin thought he would have dropped his shield by seeing a tennis ball coming directly at his face. He knew that the protego charm protected the caster from most curses, spells, and jinxes regardless the forms they took. Since Lupin's tennis ball was not a transfigured object or the real thing, his shield would definitely block it. His conjured snakes, however, could go around Lupin's shield and attacked him from behind, but a conjured tennis ball could not move by itself.

Before the conjured tennis ball hit his shield, Harry let go his shield and jumped to his left. " lummox " Harry conjured a very powerful blinding light.

Lupin saw Harry let go his shield and immediately sent a curse. He realized he shot his curse too fast as Harry jumped to his left. Lupin tried to rectify his mistake by quickly sending another curse. It was too late for him to rectify his mistake as a powerful light blinded his eyes….then he saw darkness.

**" damn…you need to start dueling better, potter….. "** Harry mentally sneered.

Before reviving back his professor, Harry vanished all his snakes and Lupin's mongooses. " ennervate " Harry revived his professor.

Lupin opened his eyes and was surprised to see a pair of green eyes staring at his eyes. " how did I get down here?…and how did you stunned me? " Lupin asked as Harry helped him to stand.

Harry smirked and said, " remus…are you familiar with a saying by muggle magicians? "

Remus burrowed his eyebrows. " no…I'm not, " He answered truthfully.

" a great magician doesn't tell his secrets… " Harry winked and clicked his tongue at Lupin.

" get the hell out of here…. " Lupin said in mock anger.

Harry smiled, then, he walked out from the defense classroom.

" no….impossible.. no one can apparate inside hogwarts " Lupin said to himself.


	10. Harry's Power Quest Begins

Chapter 10: Harry's Power Quest Begins

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "what do you want me to do, severus.... I cannot punish mr. potter for the current state that you and your student are currently suffering...as none of us in this school have any proofs that mr. potter was the perpetrator....and as far as the bet went, mr. malfoy knew what he was getting himself into......unless mr. potter releases him from the terms of the bet, then I'm afraid ...he is obligated to buy the gryffindor's quidditch team seven new firebolts "He explained for the fifth time.

Severus Snape was too angry to think and blurted, "his fame has done nothing but increased his already big ego....and you're doing a good job of letting him, headmaster "

Dumbledore had to smile with a slight twinkle in his eyes for his potion master's frustration. "like I've said severus, what do you want me to do.....if you can suggest a reasonable plan of actions that I approve.....then I shall do what I can "

Dumbledore turned serious and said, "severus....if you wanted me to ask mr. potter, what is the counter spell...I shall do it for you "with a twitchy beard and twinkling eyes.

Knowing the Headmaster played him; Severus Snape stood up and dismissed himself. Before he walked out from the Headmaster's office, he said, "headmaster....I hope you won't interfere too much in my business with mr. potter "in sharp tone.

The Headmaster raised his eyebrows and said, "careful with what you wish for, severus "in a warning tone.

Snape replied, "I believe I do....have a nice day, headmaster ", then slammed the door shut as he walked out from the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore shook his head for Severus Snape's behavior. "let's just see how much you can take from mr. potter junior, my dear severus..... "

Dumbledore pretty much decided to let his potion master handle his own affair and to watch as a neutral third party. Dumbledore was so immersed in his own thoughts about his potion master that he did not hear someone was knocking on his door.

" enter.. "Dumbledore finally acknowledge the knock.

Looking at his transfiguration professor, Dumbledore knew right at that moment, he would be discussing another matter involving Harry Potter. He mentally saluted his student for causing such havoc, and wished that his professors were not so nosy.

Dumbledore smiled a pleasant smile and asked, "how may I help you for today, Minerva? "knowing the answer already, "...and please have a seat "he continued.

After sitting herself in a comfortable chair, McGonagall began to say what was on her mind, "I believe the need to train mr. potter became a necessity, headmaster....yes I know I've pushing this idea for quite some time, but with what happened during the sixth year defense class...his, - "but was interrupted by the Headmaster, "what happened during the sixth year defense class....was nothing more than mr. potter's exceptional skill in defense against the dark arts....and you should know this, Minerva.....since he is a student from your house "he said.

Although McGonagall was miffed with the Headmaster's interruption, she pretended as if nothing was wrong and continued with her reason, " yes I know that mr. potter is very skillful in defense against the dark arts....but that does not mean he is very skillful in everything else....and without some guidance mr. potter could start using his power for the wrong reasons .....I know you see my point, albus "

Dumbledore leaned back to his chair and stared at his transfiguration professor with a thoughtful look. After a few moments in silence, Albus asked, "tell me, Minerva.....how powerful do you think mr. potter is? "

McGonagall burrowed her eyebrows in deep thoughts while looking directly at Dumbledore. "no offense to you, headmaster....but mr. potter's power has the potential to exceed yours, I just don't know when it will happen "She answered.

Dumbledore thanked the deity when he had trusted his instinct. After putting the protection ward on the six walls on the previous night, he asked Remus Lupin not to tell anybody that he was the one who put the protection ward, as there might be a chance for a student of his to be in a center of gossip. Remus had thought that he was joking around, but considering how serious he looked, Remus promised not to disclose any information that could lead to huge gossip.

Dumbleodre eyes twinkled and said, "none taken, minerva....but you must also see the snag in your reason "

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and replied, "I don't see any snag, headmaster "

Dumbledore turned a bit serious. "what guarantees do you have to say with so much confidence that mr. potter would not use his power for the wrong reasons even if we guide him.....you've said it yourselves that mr. potter's power could exceed mine sometime in the future "

McGonagall's lips thinned. She said, "so.... what you're saying headmaster is that we should just let mr. potter be....and hope that he would not use his power for the wrong reasons, - "in a rising voice, " have you forgotten what he did this afternoon? "she continued.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "what did he do this afternoon, Minerva? "he asked with ignorance.

"you very well know mr. potter was responsible for the prank in great hall this afternoon, albus.....so don't tell me you believe otherwise " McGonagall growled out.

"what I believe is not important.....what important is that none of us have any proofs to accuse mr. potter for today's prank "Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Knowing it was useless to convince the Headmaster, McGonagall stood up from her chair and said, "have a nice evening, albus "in a sharp tone.

After McGonagall exited his office, Dumbledore massaged his temple to make sure his headache did not escalate to an unbearable point. He really wished that he could trade place with Harry Potter and be the one who was causing the havoc.

No longer than ten minutes after McGonagall departed, Dumbledore felt another presence just in front of his office door. He said, "enter "before there was a knock on his door. Remus Lupin entered his office with a very puzzled look.

" **hmm...now this should be an interesting conversation "** Dumbledore mentally said to himself.

"I'm sorry if bother you, headmaster....but there is something I must ask you about "Remus said to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "not at all, remus....not..at...all...and please have a seat "

Remus took several calming breath. "headmaster, is there any chance at all...to...to do apparition within hogwarts "He asked with a tone of 'I can't believe I've just asked that question'.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose questioningly. "could you elaborate what it is that you're trying to ask, remus "He told Lupin.

Remus replied, "I guess I shoul tell the story from the beginning....I hope that I did not disappoint you, headmaster "with a slight whimper.

"I trust that you did not do anything dangerous...if you know what I mean "Dumbledore winked for the last part.

Remus recounted everything from his talk with Harry before defense class to the part where he laid on the floor stunned. Dumbledore listened attentively and nodded at some part in Remus' story.

".....then I woke up on the floor with harry's eyes staring at mine "Remus finished recounting his story to the Headmaster.

"**that was some accomplishment, harry......and how did you do it "** Dumbledore asked mentally after he heard Lupin's entire story.

Dumbledore was actually clueless. "what led you to believe that....harry might have apparated behind you after he had cast the blinding light spell.... "He asked in curiosity.

Lupin stared into the Headmaster's eyes and said, "headmaster, I woke up in a position of someone being stunned from behind....my head was pointing to harry's side of the room during our duel "

"oh my... "was Dumbledore's response.

"so do you have any idea how harry might have accomplished such feat..... "Lupin said to the surprised Albus Dumbledore.

"did you try to ask him after the duel? "

Lupin's right corner lips twitched, "he told me a saying about muggles' magicians as his answer, "he paused for a dramatic effect. Dumbledore, however, beat him to it, "a great magician doesn't tell his secrets "

Both men laughed merrily, Dumbledore felt no more of his headache and Lupin felt like he was young again. It took several minutes for both men to get their laughter under control.

"well remus...I believe apparition within hogwarts is not something out of the extraordinary for mr. potter....but then again for average wizards such as ourselves it is something..... "Dumbedore said with chuckles.

"so you think it is possible for any wizards to do apparition within hogwarts, headmaster "Remus said worriedly.

"you've misunderstood my statement, remus.....what I meant was that if someone were to actually apparate within hogwarts, harry would be that someone......so your best guess would most likely be my best guess "The Headmaster clarified.

Lupin sighed for getting himself caught in mysteries surrounding his surrogate nephew and said, "I really thought you would have the answer I was looking for....oh well....at least I know that harry is not a wizard to be taken lightly ".

Lupin stood up from his chair and bid the headmaster goodbye.

Dumbledore had a sudden attack of curiosity, and so he asked the question,"in your professional opinion, how was harry's dueling skill, remus? " before Lupin stepped out from his office.

Remus turned around and gave his answer, "he was holding back "in mock growl.

Dumbledore laughed.

........................................

After his duel with Lupin, Harry decided to visit Hogwarts' kitchen, as he suddenly felt very ravenous. During his walk, he analyzed his duel with Lupin and he found how easy it was for Lupin to beat him if both were to have the same power level. While every advantage a wizard had in a duel was a matter of weaponries, he had relied too much on the difference of power level between him and Lupin as a weapon. His realization led him to believe that he needed to improve his overall skill, in other words he must be able to win a duel with any weapons in his arsenal. He needed to improve his speed, agility, reflex, casting speed, comfort in putting more power behind any spells or curses, and, most important of all, ability to suppress any emotions during a duel. His emotions with Lupin made him hesitated to finish their duel with something Lupin would not be suspicious about. He knew that Lupin was contemplating whether apparition was responsible when he ended the duel with a victory; then again it was his fault for not covering his tracks better.

Harry entered the kitchen and he was immediately tackled by his enthusiastic house elf.

"master harry potter sir......sir is visiting dobby...dobby is honored harry potter sir... "Dobby chirped like a little kid.

Harry laughed at Dobby's enthusiasm in greeting his master. "hello dobby.....nice to see you too "Harry greeted Dobby back.

"...by any chance I could get some food, dobby "

"here's your food master potter "said another of Harry's house elf seconds after his request.

After he successfully pried Dobby off from his stomack, Harry greeted his other house elf, "hello winky...very nice to see you too "

Winky's blush stopped her glare at Dobby for being a disgrace. She greeted Harry back, "ni..nice to see you too master "with the shyness of a little kid.

Harry smiled and said, "no need to be shy around me winky "

He then noticed that other house elves in the kitchen were glaring at Winky and Dobby enviously, "I apologize for my rudeness...it is nice to see all of you too.. "he greeted the entire house elves.

Harry had never seen so many house elves blushed at the same time.

"all of you are too tense....I'm just another wizard you know "Harry said with chuckles.

All activities resumed back to normal and Harry ravaged his food immediately. Ever since the last two weeks of summer, he had been eating four times than his usual portion. At first, since beating a fat pig required no skill, Harry thought Voldemort was responsible for the increase in his eating habit; then he realized it was his hormones which caused him to eat more than usual. While he was eating his food, Harry felt panic and fear washed over him. He looked around the kitchen for any hostile parties, and found everything to be as normal as he first arrived. He traced the foreign feeling trough the ward and found two young witches being surrounded by a group of seven people in greenhouse number two.

...................................................

A group of seven students gathered around a table in the Slytherin's common room. They were waiting for some news from their headhouse professor Severus Snape about the event occurred during their defense class.

"I swear potter will pay....no one messes with a malfoy and gets away with it "Draco Malfoy said in anger to his group of friends.

Right after defense against the dark arts class was over, Malfoy went to the potion master's office to whine about his ordeal with the boy-who-lived. The potion master, of course, went immediately to the Headmaster's office to help his favorite student.

"don't worry draco....I will help you....it is time for that halfblood to know his place "said another boy also in anger.

Draco Looked at the boy and asked, "what's your problem with potter, nott "

Theodore Nott had a look of anger as he replied to Draco's question, "I heard my sister and her two best friends were talking about potter....laura bletchley and adrianna pucey were all giggling on about.....how potter is a nice wizard to date as he probably is the most powerful student in hogwarts since the dark lord himself "

" disgusting....how can they even say such things "Pansy sneered.

Draco smirked and said, "you're just jealous....you've been asking bletchley out for quite sometime...but you're right...we need to put potter back in his place.. "

"we must...and we also need to pay him back for his prank.. because of him we can't visit hogsmeade "piped a boy name Rodolphus Avery.

The group went to talk about how they would put the boy-who-lived back in his place. They were so immersed in their talk; none of them noticed the potion master entered the Slytherin common room.

Pansy spotted their waited guest. "draco, professor snape is here "

Draco Malfoy stood up and greeted his head house, "hello professor snape.. "in a sickly sweet voice.

Snape looked at his student and told the bad news, "mr. malfoy, I'm afraid that you must buy the gryffindor players new broomsticks "

Draco's expression became that of hatred. "thank you for you help professor snape "he went on to say.

Snape replied, "mr. malfoy, pay back where its due sometimes the best way to let out your anger "with a load of meaning.

Malfoy had an evil glint in his eyes, "thank you very much, professor "

Snape smiled a vile smile, "glad I could help....I'll see you at dinner, mr. malfoy "he bid his student goodbye.

" so...what are you going to do draco? "Nott asked.

"what else...I need to buy those gryffindors new broomsticks "Malfoy growled.

"I need to take a walk....and curse some gryffindors perhaps to relieve myself from stress "Malfoy told his group.

Pansy the ever so weird piped up, "may I walk with you, draco "

Malfoy looked at the girl and the rest of his crews, "yeah why not...the rest of you can come too, "he said.

The group walked around the castle and talked some more about revenge on the boy-who-lived. They were at the greenhouse complex when they saw two third year female students from Hufflepuff exiting greenhouse number two. The two Hufflepuff just got done doing professor Sprout's outside class assignment on mandrakes. Once they spotted Malfoy and his crews, the two Hufflepuff girls tried to walk the other way in haste, but they were not so lucky as one of them received a petrifying spell.

Malfoy smirked at the still standing Hufflepuff girl, "why are you in a hurry....you're not trying to avoid us because of our looks....do you? "he drawled. By now, Malfoy's crew had surrounded the two girls.

The still standing Hufflepuff girl said, "leave us alone, you bully! " in a frighten voice, "HELP....HELP...Help! "she went on to yell as she saw two seventh students from her house walked toward the castle.

Theodore Nott, however, had already put a privacy charm, which prevented her yell to be heard. The girl realized that her yell was not heard panicked to the first degree.

" furnunculus "Avery cursed her.

" now...now....we just want to have some fun! "Malfoy drawled.

The girl was pretty much crying and her friend whose face was on the ground could only pray that someone would help them.

"crying are you.....stupid hufflepuff "Parkinson sneered.

" guys...since the summer I've been wanting to try this dark curse... it says that this curse makes the victim go blind and can be permanent if not treated immediately "Malfoy said with glee.

Nott had a foul look on his face, "yeah...maybe I could practice my memory charm on them.....no need to have a squealer on our hands "

"what is this curse that you want to try, draco "Millicent Bulstrode asked.

Malfoy smiled a vile smile and said, "why don't I just show you ", he raised his wand, "cornos des.. ", but Goyle tugged his arm.

Malfoy glared at his subordinate, "what "he snapped.

Goyle pointed to the ground and the Slytherin found themselves surrounded by twenty ready to strike deadly snakes.

The Slytherin students and the still standing Hufflepuff girl were pretty much ready to piss on themselves.

" well..well.....what do we have here "someone drawled.

Malfoy found who was responsible for the snakes, "potter "he seethed.

.......................................................................

Harry apparated to area between greenhouse four and five and he found Malfoy and his cronies surrounded two Hufflepuff girls, one of who was petrified and the other had boils on her face. His blood was boiling in anger and hatred, and at that moment, he decided to bully back Malfoy and his cronies either until he finishes his schooling or they all stop bullying others. Looking at the situation, the need to have more back up became very apparent to him unless he was willing to show some display of jaw dropping skills. Opting to have more back up, he conjured twenty black mambas.

" **_surround the seven people circling the two young ones...make sure they don't see you....and please don't hesitate to bite any of the seven people shall they harm the two young ones "_** Harry hissed to his twenty conjured black mambas.

Harry mentally recognized all the Slytherin students, **"malfoy, nott, avery, parkinson, goyle, crabbe, and bulstrode "**

Once he found all his snakes surrounded the group, Harry walked over to start his bullying on the Slytherin students. He felt a privacy charm was in place and decided to put his own privacy charm.

" well...well...what do we have here! "He drawled, as he got close enough.

"potter "Malfoy seethed.

Harry looked at the two almost victims and recognized one of them was Eleanor Branstone a third year student from Hufflepuff. He took his wand out and levitated both girls out from the circle of Slytherin students.

" reverso...finite incantatum "Harry reversed Eleanor's boils and the petrifying spell on the other girl. He finally recognized who the other girl was, Laura Madley also a third year student from Hufflepuff.

Harry looked at the girls and said, "eleanor branstone and laura madley...third year from hufflepuff, right "

The once scared two female third year students from Hufflepuff, became two blushing female third year students from Hufflepuff.

Harry smiled at the two girls. "go ahead....they will not bother you anymore "

Eleanor jumped to grab Harry's neck and kissed him smack dab on his lips once she pulled him low enough. She ran away after kissing her hero leaving her friend behind. Harry was dumbstruck to the first degree.

Laura who was left behind said, "thank you harry potter "and she ran away with giggles.

Harry forced with all his willpower not to groan, **"great... by dinner time.. gossips will spread like wild fire "** he mentally said.

Harry felt fear, hatred, anger, and anxiety coming from the Slytherin students. **"they would definitely fear me today"** Harry mentally set his goal.

Plastering the look of evil only rivaled by Voldemort himself, Harry said, " well...it seems the situation has reversed, - "

"what shall I do...what shall I do "Harry continued with a tone of someone who was thinking about some methods of tortures.

Malfoy whose hatred on the boy-who-lived had reached to the highest level, " what exactly are you going to do to us, potter... it is seven against one "said coldly.

" correction malfoy, it is twenty-one against seven "Harry said with a smirk.

"afraid to fight on your own halfblood...just like your mudblood mother... " Malfoy sneered.

Harry kept his anger in check quite easily, but not his evil. He looked at one of the snake near Malfoy's naked leg and, **_"bite his leg "_** he ordered in parseltongue. The moment his conjured snake bit Malfoy's naked leg, Harry felt like there was a clock counting down inside his head, seven minutes.

The other Slytherin students were beyond shocked at their enemy's action, as none of them thought the boy-who-lived would have done what he just did.

Harry smelt the air and hissed, "aaahhhh....the smell of fear... I kind of like it.....no wonder voldemort likes being a dark lord ".

It was probably the first time the seven students did not flinch for hearing the dark lord's name being uttered. They all felt like they were facing the dark lord.

Harry smiled his vilest smile and said, "oohh...draco-poo...you have about seven minutes...well six minutes and twenty seconds left to live....hey, who's counting right "

Pansy tried to be brave for her draco-poo, well there was a reason why she was sorted into Slytherin, "po...pot...potter...yo..you.. will ge..get in tro...trou..trouble f..for this "she said with every ounce of energy in her body.

"what makes you think I cannot do the memory charm "Harry smirked.

Harry turned his attention to a very tense Nott. "why are you so tense nott...I haven't done anything yet... "He said in a playful tone, which only served to make Nott tensed up even more.

"**_climb up on their legs "_** Harry ordered his conjured snake.

The seven students were so terrified; they stood like a statute, well except one student.

"you better not move so much goyle....my snake will bite your fat legs or your favorite snake "Harry told the already pissed on himself Goyle.

"please potter....I'll do anything...please let me go "Pansy cried her eyeballs out.

As much as he wanted to do some more tortures, Harry felt pity toward Pansy. He felt Parkinson was truly sorry that she bullied the two third year Hufflepuff girls. He, however, felt nothing but anger and hatred from Malfoy, Nott, and Avery, and total fear from the rests.

Harry decided to stop his tortures for the day, and so he vanished all his snakes and made the poison in Malfoy's system disappeared. "this will continue if I heard any more bullying to other students....this is a promise not a threat....and you should know us gryffindors like to keep our promises "He gave them a warning before he walked out from the scene.

...........................................

Even though he was out of sight and no one was around, Harry decided to walk to his dormitory, which also was empty of people. Harry passed seven younger female students, while in itself was not a strange occurrence, but the fact that they were all giggling as he passed them had him mentally groaned.

" **oh..honestly...why is it kissing harry potter becomes such a big deal "** Harry complaint mentally.

"**if lindsey kissed me..however...hey...how can I forget about her "**

Harry checked for the girl he somewhat lust through the ward and found her to be in the library with her two friends. He headed toward the library in haste.

Once he arrived at the library, Harry sought Lindsey Nott immediately. She was sitting rather awkwardly due to her clothing style, but Harry was more than willing to overlook her sitting style. He originally planned to just waltz to her table, but the red and gold polka dot baldness was disturbing what supposedly be a nice sight.

Harry decided to lift his pantra from Lindsey and her two friends. He was not really being nice to also lift his pantra from Lindsey's two friends; it was more because of his teenage hormones.

The good thing about dark enchanting was that the caster could have easily lifted the curse by simply wanting any results to go away.

"I release the three of you from my red and gold polka dot baldness " Harry mentally released Lindsey and her two friends from his pantra. 

Harry heard them quietly squeal in excitement. **"time to let my presence known...but privacy charm first "**

"hello there beautiful... "Harry said in his sexy voice while leaning on one of the bookshelves.

All three girls snapped their attention to the location of a new voice.

Lindsey glared at the boy-who-lived and said, "what are you doing here potter? "icily.

Harry clutched his heart as if he got shot and said, "why must you torture me so, me lady..... I only wanted to see a beauty that men always dreamt of seeing "in despair.

" aww...that's so sweet "Laura Bletchley and Adrianna Pucey said together with giggles.

Lindsey wanted to slug her two friends as they giggled to what Potter's cheesy attempt in romance.

"I have no time for the likes of you....halfblood "Lindsey barked.

" lindsey...that was not nice "Laura scolded. Adrianna nodded her head in agreement.

Lindsey's jaw dropped.

Harry mentally smirked in triumph and said, "may I sit with all of you angels "

" please, accompany us " Adrianna answered with giggles.

Lindsey decided to find new friends. **"how can they betray me "** She mentally said with shock.

Harry decided to give her some incentive to say yes for his much earlier proposal. He realized that he might have been too enthusiastic in giving her incentive, as he saw Lindsey gripped her parchments tightly.

Laura noticed her friends seemed to be in pain and asked, "lindsey.. are you alright....you seem to be in pain "with concern.

" mmmmmm...ooooohhh.....ye...ye...yeah.. I...I'm alright "She answered.

"oh okay then...because your entire body is red "Her friend Laura replied back.

Lindsey tried to fight her blush, but her attempt was futile as her already glowing face became redder.

Harry read her thoughts **"ooohh...I might have given her a bit too much... yep.. she likes it.. damn...stubborn woman "**

"so...how about we visit hogsmeade together lindsey? "Harry asked knowing her answer already.

She tried to glare, but her sleepy eyes prevented it. "my answer has not changed potter...no "She answered tiredly.

" honestly lindsey... what is so wrong with granting one date for the boy-who-lived " Adrianna scowled.

" well...if the lovely lady still need time to think...then I shall grant her more time " Harry said gentlemanly.....yeah right.

Harry stood up from his chair and bowed, "ladies...have a nice evening...ohh...before I go, "he continued mentally, **"I release you from any curses I've set upon you "**

The three girls were very surprised to have their school robe back.

"you were the one responsible after all "Laura said in awe.

Harry smiled a sexy smile and said, "and it was worthy of my efforts " as he walked away from their table.

Adrianna and Laura giggled. Lindsey growled, but turned into another soft moan.

........................................................

Harry was grinning during his walk to his dormitory and forgot about his 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'. He came across Snape.

Harry was immediately on his guard and checked his surrounding. He found no one was close enough to notice any scuffles between him and Snape.

Snape had a look of hatred on his face and put himself on Harry's path. " where have you been potter? "He asked coldly.

Harry raised his right eyebrow and replied, "is that any of you business, mr. snape? "

"you are not allowed to visit hogsmeade....therefore it becomes my business if I found you sneak out from hogwarts "Snape replied.

Harry smiled and said, "well then....I was in the library...if you must know....goodbye "as he stepped around the potion master to continue his walk.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and said, "we have an unfinished business potter "angrily.

Harry jerked his arm away and plastered his coldest look. "don't you ever touch that filthy hand of yours "He sneered.

Harry and Snape instinctively walked backward for about two meters, while glaring at each other eyes.

Harry felt Snape's legilimency probing his mind. Harry's knowledge on leglimency equaled to that of a master legilimency, he concentrated on his memory from Snape's pensieve.

Snape had to look away as the boy-who-lived blocked his mind probing. He said, "hmmm...it seems the death of your dog gave you incentives to learn occlumency "

Harry replied, "which means that he is a much better professor than you'll ever be.. "then paused to stare at Snape's eyes, "..hey what can you expect from a servant? "he continued.

Snape whipped his wand out and launched a curse so fast, Harry was thankful he had kept his hands on the eleven inches holly.

" protego "Harry erected his shield with some additional power.

Snape had to dive away to avoid his own curse.

" serpensortia... rictusempra... serpensortia... lummox "Harry sent three curses and a spell in succession before Snape could have retaliated.

Snape was a dueling teacher for a reason; he managed to vanish Harry's two snakes and dodged the tickling curse with ease. Harry's blinding light spell, however, was not something you dodged and the fact that Harry put a little bit too much power on his blinding light spell, Snape was at Harry's mercy.

" petrificus totalus "

Snape's arms and legs snapped together as he fell down to the floor.

Harry smirked and said, "...and you're supposed to be a dueling teacher.....disgusting "to the fallen professor.

"well... I believe this is where I say goodbye... oh I like your new hair...or lack thereof "Harry said as he walked away from the petrified professor.


	11. The Rise of A Great Army

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of owning Harry Potter and anything that relates to it.

AN: Thank you for all of your review…. Now, I have a little bad news. The bad news is that I will be concentrating more on my research paper for my master degree….my major is statistics and economics and this will be my last year… thus I hope all of you understand that updates would not be as frequent….However, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY….

CHAPTER 11: The Rise of A Great Army

" great….bloody snape " cursed Harry as he entered his dormitory.

After he reached Gryffindor tower, Harry headed immediately up to the sixth year dormitory. He realized the ramification of his duel with Snape had prevented him from sneaking out of Hogwarts for a long period of time. He, however, determined to apparate out of Hogwarts to see whether he could apparate out or not.

**" although….I could just say that I was in the chamber of secret…. naah …that would put suspicion whenever they try to find me and couldn't in the future….bloody snape ruins everything "** whined Harry mentally.

**" might as well try to apparate somewhere outside of hogwarts and sneak out at other times "**decided Harry after ten minutes of whining mentally.

After spending two minutes searching for destination, Harry decided to apparate to the Shrieking Shack. Remembering every detail of the room he first met with his dead godfather, he pushed himself using the same technique he had discovered. He disappeared with the softest pop.

Harry looked around the room where he first met Sirius in remembrance. Instead of tears shined his eyes, his eyes glowed from anger, hatred, and a new level of determination to have his revenge on Voldemort and his minions. He snapped back to reality after several minutes caught in his memory and prepared himself to apparate back to his dormitory. He checked his dormitory to make sure it was empty and found that he was not able to check. He realized immediately that his location outside the ward required him to concentrate much harder than usual.

Harry found his dormitory was not empty of people. **" bloody hell……what the hell is neville doing back from hogsmeade… "**

Harry focused in on Nevile to see whether he was just doing 'in and out' business. **"…what….neville is waiting for me …..aaachh ….bloody snape "**

With his recent gained in advance knowledge of the dark arts, Harry decided it was time to include Neville and Luna into his plan. He knew how to do things that were necessary for secrecy, thus he did not need to postpone their training anymore.

………………………………………..

Five friends, three sixth year and two fifth year students, were sitting at a table in a pub called Three Broomsticks. They were enjoying a round of butterbeers and were also talking about their absent friend, the boy-who-lived.

" so…was it true that harry produced a very powerful spell " Ginny asked her brother and two sixth year friends.

Ron stared at his sister and answered, " it was unbelievable….it was so powerful I felt sorry for the wall…his spell shot through the wall like it was nothing….and the best part is that malfoy will be buying the entire gryffindor quidditch players new firebolts " in awe.

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows in concentration and said, " yes…I still couldn't believe he was that powerful…. I mean let's be honest with ourselves, malfoy is probably one of the most talented students in dueling class….although my statement would probably boost his unbearable ego, he is not wizard to be taken lightly, - " changing the subject away from broomsticks and quidditch.

" hermione…do you think harry is " Ron cut his best friend off.

Hermione glared icily at him. " would you mind if you let me finish first, RONALD WEASLEY " She scolded her sheepish best friend.

" please finish what you were saying, hermione " Neville Longbottom jumped in before a fight ensued.

Hermione nodded her head at Neville and continued, " like I was saying, malfoy has been boasting about his skill like he's the most powerful student in hogwarts…. annoying as it is, I admit that he is quite powerful…. and we also know that harry is the most talented student in defense against the dark arts class…. he did set the highest score in defense o.w.l and not to mention broke a fifty year record for the highest score…. but we never see him to actually show his power, then again he did show his potential during the triwizard tournament……I just didn't realize it at the time, - " She paused to see whether her friends were following…. not really.

" uuhhmm…hermione, " Ginny called for her attention timidly.

" yes, ginny " replied Hermione.

Ginny looked at her as if she were hallucinating. " when exactly did harry show his potential during the triwizard tournament " She asked. The others were nodding their heads in agreement with her question.

Hermione glanced at the four confused students and answered, " first task… did you guys remember what he did, - "

" he summoned his broomstick from quite a distance " Hermione answered her own question.

" it is safe to say that none of us get it except you hermione "said a third girl in the group.

" okay…I was in the library to do my transfiguration homework and forgot to bring my notebook….well, I was being lazy and so I tried to summon it from the library…..take a guess how many tries before my notebook came to me " She waited for her friends to take a guess.

" one! " guessed Ron.

" two "said Neville and Ginny at the same time.

" three " Luna said to Hermione.

" well…I went back to my dormitory to get it " answered Hermione with a smile for her friends' dubious looks.

Ron laughed and said, " that was a joke right, hermione "

"… right "asked Ron for her confirmation as she turned rather miffed at him. Neville and Ginny were very surprised that Hermione was not able to perform a fourth year spell.

Luna, however, nodded her head and said, " hmm…. make sense "

Hermione raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner. Luna gave her explanation, " well….just because you concentrated hard on performing the summoning charm need not necessarily cleared a way for your notebook to make its way to you " in a somewhat serious manner.

Hermione nodded approvingly, " yes…luna is very right, - " she looked at her still three confused friends and continued to explain further, " I found my notebook laid on the floor as I entered my dormitory…I realized then and there that the door for the entrance to my dormitory was the reason I had to walk all the way to my dormitory to get my notebook….you see.. when you summon an object which has quite a distance from you, not only you must concentrate to summon the object of interest, but you must also concentrate that nothing will stand in its path "

Ron was a bit frustrated and asked his friend Hermione what in the bloody hell she was talking about, " what exactly are you trying to say hermione? " in annoyance.

Hermione ignored Ron's tone. " remember when fred and george summoned their broomsticks to escape from umbridge? " said Hermione, then she waited until all of her friends recalled the incident in question.

" one of their broomsticks had a heavy chain and an iron peg " Ron recalled.

Hermione nodded her head and said, "….and if you recall, the heavy chain and iron peg were used by umbridge to fasten them to a wall "

Understanding came over Neville as to what Hermione had been trying to say for the past few minutes, " so what you're trying to say is that if fred and george didn't concentrate hard enough for the heavy chain and iron peg to have no effect…they wouldn't have had summoned their brooms "

Hermine smiled proudly at Neville. " yes….that's exactly what I've been trying to say "

" what does the heavy chain and iron peg got to do with harry's first task? " asked Ron in confusion.

Neville explained this time, " think about it ron…harry summoned his broomstick from the edge of the forbidden forest and… if you remember…. his broomstick was in our dormitory and the door happened to be closed that day and I know this because I remember I was the last one to leave…now, think of the door being closed was one of many obstacles for harry's broom to overcome in order for it to reach harry "

Ron finally understood, " aahh…so the farther an object from you the harder it will be for you to summon it…since many obstacles could stand in its path to you "

" hmm…interesting…..professor flitwick told us only to concentrate hard on the object we want to summon " Ginny said to no one in particular.

" I guess that was why professor flitwick was very proud of harry's perfect summoning charm " mused Hermione.

" hey guys……..I'm going back to the castle, so I'll see you at dinner okay" said Neville as he stood up abruptly from his chair.

" is everything alright, neville " asked Ginny with concern.

" no need to worry….everything is alright " said Neville with a smile.

" we'll see you at dinner then mate " said Ron.

Neville was immersed in his thoughts about his famous and powerful friend Harry Potter during his walk back to the castle. Since he was little, Neville always imagined himself being good friend with the boy-who-lived and sometimes even wished for such thing to happen. He always thought that Harry Potter would have laughed at him for wanting to be good friends as there were many others who would want to be Harry Potter's good friend. In first year, he was too star-awestruck to actually talked to the boy-who-lived casually, thus he was content to watch Harry Potter as a third party. As he watched the boy-who-lived through out the years, Neville had come to a conclusion that Harry was destined to be great, regardless Harry himself chose to accept it or not. He learned little by little that Harry's life was not too far off from his and Harry always managed to do more than he ever could if the position were to switch, and because of that his respect for the boy-who-lived had grown and had vowed to fight along side the boy-who-lived in the frontline. In fifth year, he had his shot as he fought side by side with the boy-who-lived against Voldemort's death eaters.

Neville was fairly surprised when Harry enrolled in useless classes except for defense against the dark arts class that could help Harry to reach his full potential, but for some unknown reasons he believed that Harry was trying to reach his potentials behind the public's eyes. His believe was confirmed when he felt Harry's powerful spell during defense against the dark arts class earlier in the day. He knew that Harry was more powerful than Malfoy could ever be, but he just did not know that Harry could be that powerful.

Neville immediately looked for the boy-who-lived as he stepped inside Hogwarts. He passed several groups of younger female students from all the four houses and all were talking about the boy he was looking for.

" you girls heard what harry potter did for laura madley and eleanor branston from hufflepuff…. " said a girl in a group of six girls.

" oh my gosh…..I couldn't believe he stood up to malfoy and his crews for two third years….he is so brave….I wish it was me….ooooo…I would so kiss him…" said another girl, which caused a wave of giggles from the others. Neville stopped his search for the boy-who-lived momentarily as he followed the group of younger female students.

As the wave of giggles ended, another girl spoke, " yes….I heard eleanor is still in state of shock that she kissed harry potter…… she keep telling her friends that she had found her knight in shining armour…. ", which caused another wave of giggles larger than the previous one. Neville had to shake his head as he pitied the boy-who-lived for being the subject of many young girls' romantic nonsense or crushes.

Neville turned to another hallway that led to the Gryffindor tower as the group of young girls he was following went straight ahead. After walking several meters, he saw two wizards readied to have a duel. He walked closer to see who the two wizards were.

**" no way…..it's harry and snape, "** thought Neville in shock.

Neville smiled a demented smile as he walked a bit closer, **" I hope snape get the beating of his life…and I might have my revenge "**

**" merlin….snape is fast….hehehee….harry's faster….wow! " **

**" how…in…what….man….can't believe harry beat snape that fast… and he's one of the dueling teacher… "** thought Neville incoherently as he saw his dueling teacher was down rather easily.

An evil thought crossed Neville's mind as Harry walked away from Snape, then he took his wand out to do some revenge. He concentrated hard and said the stunning spell, " stupefy " with added power softly.

Neville walked over to the now petrified and stunned potion master and concentrated very hard to pour as much power as he possibly could for a prank charm, he had read in a book.

Neville pointed his wand at Snape's crotch area and said, " haireetus buttocks ". He walked away with a new level of demented-ness after he saw the effect of his charm.

Neville sped up his walk to catch Harry, but he had lost the sight of Harry since he spent too long concentrating for his prank charm on Snape. He entered the Gryffindor common room and found no Harry on sight, but he saw a group of second year students gathered at a table in the common room. He walked up to the group of second year Gryffindors to ask whether they had seen Harry or not.

" hey….has any of you seen harry? " asked Neville. Three girls had a sudden attack of giggles after he finished his question.

" yeah….he stepped through the portrait not too long ago and he went straight to the stairway….to his bed I presume " answered a boy who was rather miffed with one of the three giggling girls.

" thanks " said Neville with a smirk and a quick glance to the girl in question, which caused the boy to blush heavily.

" hey har… " said Neville, then paused as he looked around the room, " where the bloody hell did he go? " said Neville to no one in particular.

Neville pondered for several minutes whether he should wait for Harry in the dormitory or walk around the castle again.

" might as well read my book on curses while I wait for him " said Neville as he sit on his bed with a book in front of him. He was not really reading his book, as he was still in shock about the duel between Harry and Snape.

……………………………………..

" protego " said Harry immediately after he apparated back to his dormitory to meet Neville.

" neville wait…. " interrupted Harry as Neville was about to launch another spell.

" who are you? " asked a quite scary looking Neville with his wand still trained on Harry.

" it's me harry….your roommate " said Harry.

" impossible….. " exclaimed the now downright scary looking Neville.

Harry mentally had to hold down a glee as he saw right before his eyes how beneficial it would be to have Neville as his right hand man. " why would be impossible, neville? " asked the boy-who-lived in his teacher mode.

" is it because nobody could apparate within hogwarts " answered Harry to his own question.

" fine…prove that you are harry potter or else " demanded Neville seriously.

" very well " said Harry, then he turned to his right and conjured his silver patronous, " expecto patronum "

Neville was shocked too many times since his defense against the dark arts class earlier in the afternoon as he recognized Harry's patronus. " wha….ho….you appar….damn you're good " said the shell shocked Neville.

" hmmm….you have no idea " said Harry with a playful smirk.

" so what was it that you want to talk to me about neville? " said Harry after he put his strongest privacy charm around the room.

Neville snapped back to reality and said, " harry….it is obvious that you are doing stuff behind the public's eyes….and I want to join you…please let me "

Harry plastered his most evil look with an appropriate feeling and said, " why should I let you to join me… because you could not comprehend what it is that I'm doing and what I'm planning to do… trust me on that "

Instead of being a scare little cat, Neville locked eyes with the boy-who-lived and said, " because once you tell me your reasons for doing whatever it is that you're doing or planning to do…. and I still choose to follow you…. I will not disappoint you " with an epic determination.

Harry had to clamp down his thrill as he told Neville everything even the crucial part of the prophecy. " so….what are you thinking " asked Harry to his wide-eyed friend after he finished telling the entire story.

" let me get this straight….I could have been the one destined to fight voldemort….but instead he chose you " said Neville to clarify everything that he had heard.

Harry nodded. " because of refusing to accept the extra training that ron, hermione, and ginny are doing…. mcgonagall has been shirty with you…..and you plan to bring the war to voldemort and his minions back to them as if you were the dark lord himself….. " summed up Neville.

Neville straightened his posture and said, " well then…please let me be your first follower " straight to Harry's eyes.

" neville….didn't you hear everything what I've just told you " asked Harry.

Neville raised his eyebrows questioningly and said, " I've heard everything "

" even the part of doing some necessary cruelty like torturing the death eaters….maybe even kill them " said Harry, trying to scare Neville.

Neville's expression turned ice cold and said, " well it is time that these people learn…. for there will be price to be paid if they want to accomplish their kind of goals, - ". Harry mentally smirked as Neville paused to gather a perfect statement.

" I mean…why should those who want peace must suffer the most… no….I refuse to let them think that they are dealing with a pushover.. no…they will pay and I will make sure of that….even if I have to suffer some dark curses as I prepare myself for the upcoming war " stated Neville.

" well then….be prepared for a long road ahead " said Harry as he offered his hand to Neville.

Neville took Harry's hand and said, " then prepare I must "

" ready to start your first extensive training " asked Harry with a vile smile.

" bring it.. potter " said Neville in cold voice.

" you will learn how to guard your conscious mind as it would be the utmost importance to keep what we are doing behind the public's eyes…this technique is called occlumency…now…if you ever heard that to learn occlumency is to simply empty your mind, make sure you forget that right away… because we are learning occlumency not meditation…..so the first step is to concentrate very hard on a particular thought or memory… strong enough to dominate any other thoughts to be extracted by someone other than you….just remember… you should be the only one who control your own mind since your mind should be your own " explained Harry.

Neville burrowed his eyebrows and asked, " how do you guard your thoughts when you're in sleeping state or in a coma "

Harry answered in his lecturing mode, " aaahhhh…when you're sleeping, it will be your subconscious mind at work…any thoughts your conscious mind has stored could not be extracted, but one can transfer images to your subconscious mind or trap it….so you better hope that you are a strong willed person as your willpower is the thing that will protect you…..for example…when you're having a nightmare….have you ever told yourselves to wake up, - "

" sometimes I do…but other times I usually got caught up in my own nightmare " answered Neville.

Harry smiled and continued with his lecture, " well, don't worry too much about it…as part of our training will help your willpower to get stronger…now, as far as guarding your mind during a coma state…. well let's be honest when you're in a coma…you're neither conscious nor sleeping "

" okay…let's start…. and harry don't go you easy on me " said Neville.

Harry raised his wand to Neville and smirked.

" legilimens ", one could have felt the power behind the spell, and it was downright scary.

Harry kept hitting Neville with his powerful legilimency spell over and over for a good one hour until he suggested something that fully blocked Harry's legilimency spell, " neville…the thought that you could concentrate need not something had happened…it could be something that you want to happen….really want to happen ".

Neville squinted his eyes in concentration. " okay…I think I've got the perfect thought " said Neville finally.

Harry knew already the thought that Neville was concentrating through his soul reading ability, as it was the only thought that Harry intercepted from Neville.

Harry raised his wand again, " be prepared neville…I will be adding much more power than before " and warned the very determined boy.

" give it all you got…potter " said Neville with a very confidence smirk.

Harry smile proudly and, " legilimens " he launched his most powerful legilimency spell. He badgered Neville's mind like there was no tomorrow and surprisingly Neville managed to hold him for ten minutes straight.

" …that was excellent neville…..and if I don't know any better, you want to do that to bellatrix lestrange " said Harry as he lifted his spell.

Neville had a disturbing glint in his eyes and said, " I guess you don't know any better then " with a very vile smile.

Harry was too shocked to think up a reply, but Neville relieved him from commenting back, " you're not the only one who wants to give back…as much as you have received "

" indeed… " said Harry with a smirk.

Neville then had a serious look on his face and asked an intelligent question, " so…who would possibly want to snoop around my mind…and what would happen if that person finds out what I use to block their mind attack? "

" well….this is just a beginning neville…I mean a baby must crawl first before he or she could run….this is just something so that unnecessary people wouldn't have the slightest idea on what we're doing is all…and of course I will be training your mind to do more advance stuffs…need not to worry… " said the boy-who-lived to calm the other boy's nerves.

" …and don't you ever apologize for what and how you feel….as long as you're following me…never ever apologize for the way you feel about something…..understood…if people find out something that they are sorry to find then…it is their fault for being so nosy " continued the boy-who-lived in a very sharp tone.

" yes my lord " said Neville with half joking and half serious tone.

Harry nodded and asked his serious question, " neville… I have a question for you and I want you to answer truthfully…please "

Neville raised his right eyebrow and said, " trust me harry, if you ask a question I do not want to answer…you will know "

" thank you, - " said Harry sincerely, " I've been thinking of inviting luna into our escapade….what do you think? " continued the boy-who-lived.

Neville took a few moments to gather his answer and, " I think it would be a good idea to include luna…she may be weird in her own way, but there is something that I could not put my hands on, - "

" you believe that she's acting weird on purpose…like she is making sure that people don't have the slightest idea what she's thinking about " finished Harry.

" close enough.. " agreed Neville, " but to finish my answer…she would be one of those witches who you would want to be on your side… remember last june as she was the only one unhurt after we got separated "

Harry nodded as he recalled the retched incident.

" she also has been holding back a little during our dueling class " said Neville.

" and you haven't… " said Harry with a knowing smirk.

Neville shook his head and said, " nothing gets past you, huh " with amusement.

" not if I can help it.. " answered the boy-who-lived nonchalantly.

Harry suddenly felt a commotion near the area where he had dueled Snape earlier.

" harry…what's wrong…you seem distracted " asked a concern Neville.

" neville, by any chance you put something on snape " replied Harry as he sensed what the commotion was about. Neville blushed and scratched his head sheepishly.

Harry put on his scolding expression and said, " attacking snape when he was down…was not exactly honorable neville " in sharp tone.

Neville's expression was not what Harry expected as his expression turned very cold. " why should I grant him honor as he had bully me knowing that he himself is a professor " said Neville icily.

" …then you are no different than snape " pointed out by Harry.

" I believe it is well within my right if I want to be different than him or not…you should know that harry as you've kindly had pointed out to our dear know-it-all…after you almost put malfoy in a mental ward " said Neville with amusement as he realized that Harry was pulling his leg.

" you could get in big trouble if someone were to find out that you did the extra things…. " said Harry seriously.

" key word is IF…potter " said Neville off-handedly.

" you're something else…you know that longbottom.. " said Harry before he laughed heartily at Neville's off-hand comment.

Harry took off his privacy charm and said, " let's be part of the commotion.. " to Neville, who was looking too neutral for someone guilty. Neville nodded to show his consent, and they walked out from their dormitory.

The duo decided to go to the great hall since it was almost dinnertime and to avoid any blame that would sure follow.

" hey harry….a girl thinks that you're her knight in shining armour " said Neville as he recalled a conversation he caught earlier.

" accck…I just knew it…why must people blow it out of the proportion " grumbled Harry.

" live with it harry….you should be thankful that you're at least someone else's knight in shining armour….instead someone else's monster " said Neville with chuckles.

Harry looked at Neville with a scowl and said, " you're enjoying too much out of this "

" hey…one would deserve azkaban for not enjoying something like this " said Neville cheekily.

" funny man aren't you…longbottom, - " sneered Harry in playful tone, " beside why can't I be a knight in dark armour….I mean shining armour is too girly " said Harry thoughtfully. Neville laughed heartily at his friend's joke.

The two continued to discuss anything that was not related with their escapade as they walked toward the great hall, using a different route they took earlier. They passed a group of six Hufflepuff female students who are about the same age as Harry and Neville. Most likely headed toward the area where Harry and Snape dueled.

Harry made a mistake of smiling at them, which caused them to have a sudden attack of giggles. He tried to mentally scowl at the six giggling Hufflepuffs, but his teenage hormone was very proud to be a recipient of their giggles.

" make way for the knight in shining armour….ladies " said Neville in his sexy voice. Harry was ready to curse Neville for his attempt at humor, as Neville's comment made their giggling increased in volume.

" I will get you for this, longbottom " said Harry softly as he and Neville walked away from the giggling Ravenclaws.

" sor…sorr…sorry harry….I cou…I couldn't…I couldn't help myself… " said Neville in between laugh.

" hmmph.. " replied the boy-who-lived in mock anger.

" harry….neville " called a girl as the two were about to enter the great hall.

" hey luna.. " greeted Harry while Neville waved at the girl.

" harry…could you and I talk in private…if you're not busy that is, " asked Luna after she had reached the two boys.

" sure.. " replied Harry.

" you can come too neville…if harry don't mind " said Luna before Neville had the chance to dismiss himself.

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

" follow me " ordered Luna, which caused Harry to raise his right eyebrow in amusement.

Luna took the two boys to the third corridor or specifically the room, which had housed a giant three-headed dog.

" go ahead… " said Luna as she opened the door for the two hesitant boys who happened to remember the last time they had entered the room.

Harry checked the area immediately for any uninvited guest as he entered the room Luna had picked. For reasons unknown, he felt that this was the perfect time to invite Luna.

As she was the last one to enter, Luna closed the door and immediately asked Harry to put his strongest privacy charm.

" so…what was it that you want to discuss with such privacy " asked the boy-who-lived after he had cast his strongest privacy charm.

Luna walked across the room away from Harry and Neville ignoring Harry's question. The entire time Harry and Neville were confused as to why Luna walked across the room away from them. As she walked far enough from the two boys, she turned to face Harry.

" luna…why are you… ", Harry was about to ask why Luna walked across the room, but had to halt his question as he jumped to his left to avoid Luna's spell.

" protego ", Harry conjured a shield before his feet even touched the ground to block two spells Luna had sent.

Neville was about to get himself in the middle, but Luna stopped him in his track as she coldly said, " stay out neville "

Harry tried to take advantage Luna's distraction by sending a curse while jumping to his right side, but he underestimated her speed as she had already launched two more curses.

This time, however, Harry was prepared and instead of conjuring another shield, he put his advance dark curse to use **" blasius.. blasius "**

Luna had no time to be shocked as she dove quickly to her left. Neville was awed at both Luna, for her agility and speed in casting her curses, and Harry for his speed in returning Luna's two curses without saying any incantations, as he never knew such spell existed.

" okay…okay… " said Luna as she got up from the floor.

" what the bloody hell is wrong with you luna? " asked Harry in annoyance.

" scourgify ", Luna cleaned her clothes from dust, " well…I wanted to know whether you actually have some skills along with your power is all " she continued.

" why didn't you just say so… " growled Harry.

" ahhh….you do have the ability to read people's thought " said Luna in excitement shocking Harry and Neville greatly.

" when did you find out, luna? " asked Harry after overcoming his shock. Neville nodded his head in agreement.

This time it was Luna's turn to be shocked. " so…you knew already neville…. "

" I just find out about it today…and you? " said Neville with amusement at Luna's shocked expression.

" well…I had my suspicions back when you came out from your magical exhaustion….but I was not sure, so naturally I tried to find out for myself ever since…but the things that you've said were too random to support my suspicions " said Luna to Harry.

" how… " asked Neville.

Luna looked at Neville and said, " it's hard to explain but I just know it… "

Harry smiled proudly and said, " ahhh…so you have planned our little duel for quite sometime then… "

" yes…. " said Luna with a smirk.

" well…well…it seems that our dear loony lovegood has found a way to block my soul reading ability as I don't feel any anxiety or anything that was related to your desire of having a duel with me " said Harry in amusement.

" you have that ability….wow, " said Luna in shock.

Harry plastered his evil look with its appropriate feeling. " luna…I have a proposition for you… ". Luna nodded her head as a sign for Harry to continue.

Harry told Luna everything as he had to Neville. He was a little bit surprised that Luna was able to keep her mysterious look until the end.

Luna nodded her head in understanding after hearing Harry's entire story and said, " well…it's quite fitting…you are becoming a powerful wizard harry…the dark lord must work fast if he doesn't want a powerful opponent since you are still in your discovery phase…and from the looks of thing…kill or be kill is nothing out of the ordinary "

Harry raised his right eyebrow and asked, " how is it not out of the ordinary… "

Luna rolled her eyes and said, " honestly potter…voldemort is a powerful wizard and you have the potential to be as powerful as him….you wanted to live freely and he wanted to rule others…..either one must prevail since both of you live in the same world…I thought muggle school teach history on war… " in mockery of Harry's intelligent.

Neville laughed at Harry's disgusted look of being mocked.

" what is your answer… " said Harry in a very cold voice as he took his wand out.

Luna was unfazed and said, " count me in as your second follower… so you can put your wand away since memory charm would only make you retell the story again… "

" what makes you think I was going to use it to perform a memory charm….I could force you to join me, you know " said an evil looking Harry while pointing his wand at her. Luna laughed heartily. Out of any reactions, Harry and Neville did not expect laughter from Luna, as Harry was truly looked and felt evil.

" why are you laughing? " asked the now confused Harry Potter.

" please harry…you would not force anybody to be your follower… you want loyal followers…. not followers out of fear " pointed Luna with conviction.

" fine…but are you prepared to learn the dark arts fully…because if you have problems in learning the dark arts or the possibility of using them on people…say it now or forever holds you peace " said Harry to a serious looking Luna.

" if it is necessary to win a war…then I would learn the dark arts and use them on people gladly…so long those people deserve it " replied Luna.

" who are those people….and what makes you think you have the rights to say some people deserve to be victims of the dark arts " asked Harry.

" people who like to harm others for no reason deserve to be victims ….and no one has the rights to say who deserves to be a victim, but this is a war….whether you or I like it or not….people will get hurt regardless of their involvement in this war….so we might as well strike first…. " answered Luna without any emotions.

" be prepared for a tough road ahead…then " said Harry as he offered his hand to Luna.

" then prepare I shall… " said Luna as she took Harry's hand.

" now….both of you just sit and wait until I give you further instructions….and remember that secrecy is the utmost important code we must upheld….so no talking about this unless I give you the go ahead…understood " said Harry seriously.

" yes… " said Luna and Neville at the same time.

" alright let's go back to great hall…I'm hungry " said Harry to his two powerful senior officers as he took off his privacy charm.

" so…what's this I heard about you being eleanor's knight in shinning armour…. " said Luna in mock jealousy as the three walked back to great hall.

" you know that we will train together, right " threatened Harry.

" I just want you to be my knight in shining armour " said Luna with a pout. Neville laughed hard as Harry growled in annoyance.

The great hall was already full of students as Harry, Neville, and Luna entered. Students whispered or giggled amongst each other about the latest gossip in regard to the boy-who-lived. Majority of the faculties were smiling in amusement as the boy-who-lived had done it again, being the center of students' attention. Snape, however, was very livid as he watched the boy-who-lived sauntered to the Gryffindor table.

" luna…come on now…sit with us " said Harry to Luna as she was about to join the Ravenclaw table.

" don't you think the other gryffindor students would be uncomfortable with my presence…I've been sitting there for quite some time " said Luna as she caught some of the Gryffindor students giving her dirty looks.

" they better not…. " said Harry as he gave those who glared at Luna his own deathly glare.

Neville chuckled and said, " luna…so long the boy-who-lived invited you to sit in the gryffindor's table… none would dare to do anything… isn't that right, harry "

" bloody right… " said Harry with his patented smirk, " and neither would the slytherin " he continued as he looked over to Malfoy and his crew.

The three walked over to the spots Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were saving.

" harry… is it true that you did it…. " asked an excited Ron who had forgotten his earlier confrontation Harry.

" did what… " asked a 'confused' Harry Potter as he sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione glared at her friend and said, " you know what you did harry…it was not nice…he's a professor…and you seriously will get in trouble for what you did "

" what did I do….put hair on snape's arse or something " said Harry 'heatedly'.

Many students spat out their pumpkin juice and some dropped on the floor laughing really hard, including Ron.

" someone actually did put hair on snape's arse… " said Neville feigning innocence.

" it's professor snape " said Hermione to scold Harry and Neville.

" yo...yo…you…sho…you should…have seen it " said Ginny between her giggles.

" WELL, - " asked Hermione ignoring her friends' amusement at the potion master's expense.

" well what….hermione.. " asked the boy-who-lived patiently.

" did you do it…you know, - " said Hermione as she stopped herself from completing the sentence.

" could please be a little bit more specific, hermione? " asked Harry who wanted his uptight friend to finish her sentence.

" you know…did…you put…hair on… " Hermione paused as she could not believe that her friends were now having fun at her expense, " never mind " finished Hermione in a huff and red cheeks.

" no I did not do it….I swear you that I did not put hair on snape's arse….UUGGH…if seeing his bare arse is bad enough…I don't need to see them harboring hairs too " said Harry in disgust, which only served to make the entire Gryffindor students clutched their stomachs in pain due to laughter. Even Hermione forgot to scold the boy-who-lived for not referring Snape with his rightful title, as she was too busy containing her laughter. Harry looked over to the faculty table and caught the Headmaster's wink.

" so what happened… " asked Luna to her three other Gryffindor friends.

" ron, ginny, and I were heading to gryffindor tower when we saw several students gathered in a particular spot….we headed over to see what got them so interested….then we saw professor snape on the floor petrified and stunned, - " Hermione paused to see whether her friend Harry had a look of guilt…none however.

" how did you know he was petrified and stunned, hermione " asked Luna.

" well at first I thought professor snape was just stunned with a powerful stunner, -" Hermione looked at Harry again, but he had no look of guilt on his face.

" why are you keep looking at me hermione…I didn't do it " said Harry with his most pathetic voice.

" because it took both ron and I to revive professor snape… anyway….he was still lying on the floor rigid except his eyes after we revived him " continued Hermione but was stopped by Neville's question, " what did you mean by it took both you and ron together to revive snape "

Hermione answered in red face, " well…I didn't manage to put more power in my spell during our defense class " and proceeded to glare to anybody who dared to give a snicker.

" awww…come on babe…don't be so hard on yourselves…right ronald " said Harry as he hugged Hermione and gave Ron a wink, which thankfully only Neville and Luna caught it. Ron was blushing red tomato, out of anger or out of embarrassment Harry decided to ponder for later time.

" get off of me, - " said Hermione as she pushed her annoying friend away from her.

" please stop flirting harry…I want to hear the story before the night is over " said Luna feigning annoyance.

" you're not jealous are you luna…I have plenty to give around " said Harry in his supposedly suave voice.

" please continue hermione…let the knight in shining amour be " said Neville nonchalantly, this time everyone had their amusement at Harry's expense.

" fine…continue please " said Harry in mock growl.

" all of us tried to revive professor snape…I mean all of us that were there….which include those who are able to add more power in their spell….but professor snape was still petrified…a student who had gone to get professor dumbledore came back with professor flitwick instead…it took professor flitwick twice until he release professor snape from the spell…and that was it " finished Hermione.

" that was not it, - " said Ron upset at Hermione for leaving out the best part of the story, " well…sna… I mean professor snape got up after he was release from the spell, - " Ron was not able to continue as he was too busy laughing.

" aaahhh…he got up and it was for the world to see… right " guessed the boy-who-lived. Harry was shocked how loud Hermione laughed.


	12. Torture or Training

AN: I do not own any thing related to Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm writing just for the heck of it, and to kill time until the next series comes along.

AN2: Thanks for all your patience.

CHAPTER 12: Torture or Training

" Stupefy…Blasius." sent by a young wizard to another young wizard and a witch.

The wizard who would have been the recipient of a stunning curse rolled to his right and sent a powerful cutting curse, while he was rolling on the floor, and the witch sent a powerful blinding light after successfully dodging her own Cruciatus curse. Both of the wizard and the witch aimed their curse to the same wizard who had sent back much more powerful curse.

The wizard whom about to have both of his legs cut off and blinded disappeared. He reappeared behind the witch and immediately sent a curse to subdue her, "Crucio".

"AAAAAHHHH….. ", the witch screamed in pain and effectively passed out from the intense pain.

The moment he saw his comrade had fallen, he immediately sent a very deadly curse to beat his opponent. "Avada Kedavra.. " The young wizard whose comrade had fallen yelled.

The wizard who had rendered the witch useless calmly sent his own killing curse, "Avada Kedavra" to the other wizard's killing curse. As the two killing curses met, one of the curses immediately overwhelmed the other. Then, it sped toward the wizard whom could only stared at the incoming killing curse his way.

"NO…" The wizard whose killing curse had overwhelmed his opponent's killing curse yelled as his killing curse connected. Something amazing happened as the killing curse connected to the intended recipient. The killing curse passed through the shell-shocked wizard and hit the wall behind him.

"Neville are you okay? " asked the wizard who apparently had performed quite a feat. Neville managed a nod of his head as a reply.

"Are you sure? And why the bloody hell did you just stand there instead of dodging?! " Harry Potter said to his friend furiously as he walked to Neville.

"Har…Harr…Harry…wow! You wouldn't believe the feeling that I've felt few seconds ago " Neville said to Harry.

" It wouldn't be…what the hell is the bloody idiot doing standing around staring at an incoming killing curse…wouldn't it " Harry Potter sneered with relief, which was unheard of.

Neville stared at his friend and then did something unexpected. " HAHAAA. HAHAHA… " He laughed merrily.

Harry glared at his idiot of a friend and said, " Why in the bloody hell are you laughing about… I almost got you killed "

" But you didn't…and I was laughing because you should have seen your own expression " Neville replied. Harry was actually considering killing his friend as Neville kept laughing, but soon Harry joined the laughter.

" Your expression was most definitely an expression of fit being killed " Neville explained to Harry after he had his laughter under control.

" Ahhh….which funny as I was the one casting the killing curse " Harry finally realized.

" Harry, have you realized what just happened? " Neville asked seriously.

" Well, I'm guessing that I did not truly cast the killing curse. But how could that be…I mean, I was sure that anybody would have gotten killed when I cast the curse " Harry answered after few moments gathering his answer.

" No, I have to disagree with you Harry " Luna Lovegood said to Harry with a wince.

" Thank you Winky! " Harry said to his house elf. Winky blushed and bowed before she disappeared back to Hogwarts' kitchen.

" Maybe you should sit down Luna! " Neville said to the girl after conjuring a comfortable sofa. Luna proceeded to rest herself in the comfortable sofa Neville had conjured.

" Okay…I'm pretty clueless what I should have noticed " Harry said to both of his friends.

" Come on Harry… you can't seriously think that you did not cast the killing curse properly…are you? " Neville said patiently.

" I'm being serious here, I know that I cast the killing curse properly. I only notice that you stood there gawking like an idiot instead of dodging " Harry growled.

" Well did you happen to see that your curse put a dent on that wall, - " Luna pointed to the spot where Harry's killing curse had hit.

" Yes…but what's the dent has anything to do with both of you are trying to point out, " Harry said to Neville and Luna.

Harry concentrated some more and he finally noticed something peculiar about the entire event. " Hang on, if I did not cast the killing curse properly. How exactly can that dent be so noticeable? ", He paused, then continued his line of thoughts to himself, " The dent obviously an evidence that my curse was something nasty, yet Neville is not hurt at all "

Neville and Luna looked at each other and smiled at the-boy-who-lived as he was showing his advance ability in defense against the dark arts or rather the dark arts itself. The three of them had been training in the dark arts for about one and a half months in the Chamber of Secrets. For the first two weeks of training, Neville and Luna were astounded at the sizeable knowledge of dark arts Harry Potter seemed to posses. They truly realized that the-boy-who-lived was indeed the one wizard Voldemort would have most definitely feared. At times, Neville and Luna were frightened with some of the knowledge Harry demonstrated.

After extensive training in occlumency and legilimency for Neville and Luna, Harry immediately trained them on how to cast the unforgivable curses. Neville managed to master the cruciatus curse faster than Luna, but Luna mastered the imperious curse faster than Neville. Neville and Luna had a big problem mastering the killing curse. Both of them did not have enough anger and hatred to conjure enough power for the killing curse to be a killing curse. Luckily, Harry had managed to find out how he had affected his aunt and uncle mood earlier in the summer. Harry immediately put his discovery to use, he imbued Neville and Luna the hatred and anger he summoned to power the killing curse. Suffice to say that Neville and Luna were no longer had any troubles performing any of the three unforgivable curses. The downside to the training Neville and Luna had undergone was that none of them could stand nor affect Harry Potter very much.

The main reason Neville and Luna dark curses had no effects on Harry Potter much was because of the difference in power. It turned out that Harry had the ability to neutralize many of the dark curses cast upon him. Harry discovered many abilities as he undergone the dark arts training on his own and with the help of both of his house-elves. Harry used both his house-elves to increase his overall speed, agility, and overall dueling ability by dueling with them. Dobby and Winky originally refused the idea of hurting their master, but Harry told them that their powerful magic would have helped him greatly. Harry thought that Dobby and Winky were afraid of their master hurting them, but as it turned out that they were really afraid of hurting him. Harry realized immediately that house-elf's magic was truly powerful, for both of his house-elves dared to defy him. Since he was their master, Harry firmly ordered them to help him by dueling him. Dobby and Winky finally agreed to help their master with a bargain, which shocked Harry greatly. The bargain was that only one helped him not both. Harry chose Dobby as his dueling partner.

Harry had found out the hard way that dueling with a house-elf was more than he could have handled. Dobby was very quick with everything magic, and every magic Dobby sent was equal in power. Harry lasted two minutes for three weeks straight before he managed to defeat Dobby. The main surprised was the fact that the connection he and Dobby had was useless. Harry tried to use his connection with Dobby to his advantage after one week of constant beatings, and he was going nowhere with the connection. He then tried to use the Hogwarts' ward as a monitor on Dobby's movements; he received another week of beatings. He spent many hours researching ways to defeat his house-elf. Until he came across what he dubbed "aura" magical art, his luck began to change.

He discovered this particular ability while he was researching ways to defeat Dobby at the library. He was reading about advance animation, a particularly hard area in transfiguration. As he was reading, he felt three unwelcome presents, Malfoy, Avery, and Nott twenty feet from where he was sitting. He kept on reading as if nothing were out of the ordinary, until he felt three curses sent his way, bone shattering curse, eye destruction curse, and inflammatory hex. The inflammatory hex sent his way was intended to inflame a vein in his brain, which would have caused a stroke. Although dodging or blocking the three dark curses was next to nothing for him, Harry knew that it would be a mistake if he were to dodge or block them. As the three curses kept getting closer and closer, Harry felt the malice behind the three curses. He knew not what prompted him to do what he did other than instinct. He sent his own malice toward the three dark curses, and it was a good thing his malice was sent toward the three dark curses. If Harry were to send his malice in a curse, Malfoy, Avery, and Nott would have wished dementors sucked their souls. The three curses hit him squared on his back and the only thing had happened was that Harry had gotten slightly energized.

Seeing none of their curses took any effects, Malfoy, Avery, and Nott sent more dark curses five more times. They would have regretted their actions if they were to find out that they were helping Harry Potter discovered a new deadly ability.

" Neville, what were you feeling when my killing curse passed through " Harry finally asked.

Neville stared at the boy-who-lived as he gathered an explanation. "Well, I certainly felt the power of the curse. It was very disturbing, I also felt the curse was alive…and the only purpose for its existence is to destroy " He answered.

" Remember the feeling when a dementor is closed by, the feeling was almost the same. The difference is that I felt like I will never see tomorrow again " Neville continued as he met with blank stares from Harry and Luna.

Harry burrowed his eyebrows in concentration. " Interesting ", he remarked.

" What are you thinking Harry? " Luna asked the boy-who-lived.

" I have a theory, but I'm not sure if tonight is really the night to discuss it. It's getting late and we should go to bed…I mean separate beds respectively Luna " Harry added the last part as Luna took an interesting look. Neville laughed at the disappointed look Luna plastered after hearing Harry's last remark.

" Hey, Harry…how can we stand long enough when we're dueling you if we can't apparate in here? " Luna asked seriously.

" I know that victory against you is a futile idea, but at least I need to know that I can stand a bit longer than 10 minutes, " Luna said with a huff of frustration.

" Don't you mean 'us' not 'I', Luna…it's not like you've been dueling me alone " Harry smirked. Luna gave a mock growl for Harry's smart arse remark.

" I guess she meant more than 2 minutes alone. I mean let's face it… you're way more powerful than both of us combined " Neville said with a chuckle.

Harry looked at both Neville and Luna seriously and said, " If any of you were to actually duel…say Malfoy…how long do you think he will beat you… please answer me truthfully ". Ever since the extensive training he gave Neville and Luna in occlumency and legilimency, reading their thoughts required Harry to bind them in a chair and relentlessly hit them with legilimency spell.

" What the hell do you mean by him beating any of us…I'd rather shag a banshee " Neville said heatedly. Luna only glared at the boy-who-lived.

Harry was not actually being serious with his question. He wanted to know whether Neville and Luna were confidence enough with their ability. " So what you're both saying is that Malfoy would be no challenge for any of you… I hope that you're not underestimating Malfoy " Harry said with a smile.

" Potter…we've been dueling you for one and a half months…either single or double…granted that for the first three weeks both of us lasted about 5 minutes together and 45 seconds alone when you only use half of your power… embarrassment when you use your full power… DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT TWIT FERRET COULD STAND EITER ME OR NEVILLE " Luna said the last part with a boom. Harry and Neville were too shocked to say anything.

" Is it that time of the month Luna? " Neville asked "innocently"…imbecile.

" Crucio " Luna snapped.

" I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm just playing Luna " Neville said after dodging her curse. Others would have had their jaws dropped for the speed Luna had cast her curse and the curse itself, and Neville's speed dodging the curse, since he was standing no more than three feet away from Luna. Harry wanted to laugh at Neville's expression, but he managed to clamp down his laughter as Luna proceeded to glare at him. The three teens had been developing a dark sense of humor among themselves quite recently. They used the cruciatus curse as if it were the tickling charm.

" Hmmpph… " Luna huffed.

" Well, I guess you should be happy then that I've found a way for the both of you to be able to apparate within Hogwarts " Harry said with eyes twinkling as Neville and Luna proceeded to look like a five year old on Christmas morning.

" Do you…do you…awww please…please can we have whatever it is " Luna begged with puppy eyes. Neville tried to act manly, but his eyes and body language told otherwise.

" Okay…here they are " Harry said as he pulled out two amulet necklaces from his left pocket. Each amulet was as big as a pocket watch and it contained emerald green liquid.

" Each of you must drop three drops of blood for the amulet to work, so that only you can use it " Harry told Neville and Luna as he handed each of them the amulet necklace. Neville and Luna took the amulets and they immediately put three drops of their bloods on their respective amulets.

" All right I'm ready to learn apparition " Neville exclaimed after putting his amulet necklace around his neck. Luna nodded as her sign of agreement.

" Guys…it's a bit late, -" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Luna who was determined to learn apparition immediately. She pointed her wand at the boy-who-lived and said, " Like hell Potter…we want to learn, NOW!!.. sleep can wait " Neville who had the same idea also pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry looked at both of them and he realized they were determined to learn apparition immediately. " You guys seriously think apparating is that easy… I learned apparition in a whole month " He lied smoothly. Harry did not mind teaching them apparition immediately as he himself had gotten tired of being Neville and Luna's method of transportation to the Chamber of Secrets.

" Yeah right…you learned apparition in a month…apparition inside Hogwarts, I could see…but outside of Hogwarts, I DON'T THINK SO " Neville said with all the confidence in the world.

Harry chuckled before he agreed to teach them apparition. " Well then, let's get started on apparition shall we " He said to both very eager to learn students.

Harry made a good point earlier as apparition was not something easy to master especially if one were to incorporate apparition in dueling. He, however, had forgotten that both Neville and Luna had mastered the patronus charm for quite some time on their own. Harry trained them the patronus charm using his black patronus as a substitute for a dementor. Their will to learn what Harry was trying to teach them was not a laughing matter. Neville and Luna could have easily defeated any current students Hogwarts had to offer.

Harry had never realized that the extensive training for the past one and a half months he had given Neville and Luna was equaled to that one and a half year of auror training in curses and dueling. The training Harry himself had undergone was equaled to three years of training to become a professional dueler.

They went on training in apparition for the next three hours, which was the total amount of time Neville and Luna mastered apparition sufficient for dueling.

………………………………………………………

" OY…Harry mate wake up…Dumbledore wants to talk to you " Ron abruptly tried to wake his best mate.

" Hmm….leev…me….lone…sleepy " Harry mumbled sleepily and proceeded to cover his head with a pillow.

Ron sighed at his sleeping friend. " Harry, come on mate…its 1:30 in the afternoon already…and Dumbledore is really wanting to talk to you " Ron shook Harry a bit harder.

" Let the man sleep Weasley!! " Neville shouted angrily as Ron was successfully waking him instead.

Ron looked at Neville sheepishly. " Sorry I woke you up, Neville " Ron apologized. Neville simply waved it off and proceeded back to his slumber state.

Ron was getting frustrated. " Honestly…both of you have been sleeping way late into the afternoon for the past several weeks " Ron huffed.

" It's Saturday for Merlin's sake, Ronald " Harry had finally awakened from his deep slumber.

" I know that…if it were up to me I would still be sleeping…but Hermione sees to that already, with tests or what not " Ron grumbled the last part softly.

" Hermione got you whipped, huh?! " Harry chuckled.

" I love you Hermione…but I wish your obsession with books is directed to me instead " Neville said mimicking Ron's voice. Harry laughed heartily as he watched Ron's face became a ripe tomato.

" I thought you were going back to sleep, Longbottom! " Ron said with a growl.

" Not anymore you red-headed whippy, " Neville said jokingly as he stepped out from his bed. Harry doubled his laughter.

" Come on mate, I was joking " Neville said after quickly dodging a curse sent his way by Ron.

" Childish " Ron huffed as he quickly stepped out from the sixth year dormitory. Laughter was the only sound came out from Harry and Neville.

" Boy…Hermione sure has Ron on her finger " Harry said with teary eyes. Neville nodded his head in agreement as he too wiped tears from his eyes.

Harry walked toward the Headmaster's office wondering what today's discussion might be. He knew that whatever today's discussion was had nothing to do with the pranks he had pulled on Snape and McGonagall. McGonagall and Snape had paid very close watch on him ever since the first prank he pulled. McGonagall had asked professor Flitwick to put monitoring charm on his bed. Harry Potter prior to sixth year might have thrown a fit or clueless to notice such thing, but this year Harry Potter managed to tweak the charm.

Harry increased his prank level to the point of many Slytherin and Ravenclaw students refused to step out from their dormitory for one week. He pranked the Ravenclaw because of Flitwick's help for McGonagall's request. Suffice to say that professor Flitwick had taken the charm off immediately, even though Harry had never indicated that he had known it was Flitwick's monitoring charm. Snape and McGonagall were furious with his second massive prank, but had no evidence to say that it was he who did it. McGonagall then proceeded to recruit Ron and Hermione to monitor him. Harry was very ticked off that McGonagall recruited his friends to spy on him.

Harry started to prank Snape and McGonagall after he discovered his ability in the library. He found out that he could send his pantra using Hogwarts' ward. He originally tried to send some curses through the ward, but for some reason the ward refused to let itself be a conductor for his curses. He was fairly disappointed that the ward refused to be a conductor, but he reasoned his pantra was better than curses to prank the two professors.

……………………………………………

Two days ago

" Headmaster, you need to do something about this " Minerva said angrily as she pointed to herself.

Headmaster Dumbledore never in his life failed so miserably trying to hide his amusement at the fate of his potion master and transfiguration professor had suffered. " What is this are you talking about, Minerva " Dumbledore said with the very slightest chuckles he managed to suppress.

Minerva McGonagall had never been so embarrassed in her entire life, well, until she ticked off Harry Potter. " I'm referring to the state that I'm currently under and Severus as well, " Minerva said with her coldest glare to her boss.

Dumbledore looked at his potion master and said, " Well, I may able to help you Minerva. However, I will not be able to help you Severus…as you should have remembered what you have asked of me " with his ever twinkling eyes.

Snape stood up abruptly from his chair prepared to blow a rod, but the moment he stood up from his chair there was a series of flatulence. Harry had put Snape under a pantra that should have helped him controlled his anger better. If Snape were to get angry, the anger was released through flatulent. The flatulent was not actually the worst part, but the smell was what had gotten potion class cancelled until further notice. On top of the anger management pantra, Harry's pantra also put Snape in a pink tutu ballerina costume. Of course, Harry had to put the floo powder method of transportation between the professors' offices on hold. One wondered why it would be hard for Snape to contain his anger.

" Have a nice day Headmaster, Minerva " Severus dismissed himself. Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded their heads for their reply. They were rather not opened their mouth.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered a charm that rid the mixed smell of rotten eggs and a dead body. McGonagall looked meaningfully at the Headmaster.

" It is between Severus and young Mr. Potter " Dumbledore said with a firm tone.

McGonagall had no choice but to let it go. " What about me Headmaster, my students are seriously behind in transfiguration " McGonagall decided to pursue her own welfare.

Dumbledore clutched his heart and said, " My dear Minerva, I did after all teach you transfiguration…surely you don't think I have forgotten how to teach transfiguration " in his most 'pathetic' voice. Too bad that Dumbledore's eyes did not stop the twinkle from showing.

" I'm being serious, Albus! " McGonagall huffed. Albus Dumbledore had given his transfiguration teacher a serious warning not to tango with Harry Potter, as the consequence would only be a disaster for her. Remus Lupin had also warned his old head house not to mess around with his surrogate nephew. She, however, was very adamant on disciplining Harry Potter. She argued that after the Marauders and the Weasley twin, Harry Potter was next to nothing. Lupin and Dumbledore had hoped that Harry was not too cruel on McGonagall. Considered the prank itself, one would have said that Harry was being nice if not perverted.

Harry had put McGonagall under a vanity pantra. On the day of the pantra showed its effects, McGonagall's look turned back to when she was in her early twenty. Looking young was more of a gift not a curse, but Harry had her body tweak (breast, hips, and arse mainly) and had made a skimpy two piece bathing suit to be the only clothing she could wear. She had never received so many attentions prior to this debacle, but with the age under the beauty Hogwarts had never been so clean in the previous years.

" Yes, I know you are Minerva, but you have to admit that if Mr. Potter were the one responsible, " Dumbledore paused as McGonagall stood up and said her piece of mind, " YOU SERIOUSLY CAN NOT THINK THAT IT WAS NOT MR. POTTER " rather loudly.

" Minerva…you're rather look nice when you're angry especially with this look you're under " Phineas remarked, as he looked Minerva McGonagall up and down.

" Now, now, please calm yourselves Minerva. No need to be so hasty " Dumbledore stopped McGonagall from cursing Phineas' painting.

" Phineas please stop acting if you were a teenager " Dumbledore admonished Phineas as he continued to make catcalls.

Minerva would have thanked Dumbledore, but his twinkling eyes only served to infuriate her further. " Albus, can you also please stop acting like a teenager! " She snapped.

" Ahem " Dumbledore coughed to stop himself from laughing and continued, " I apologize Minerva, but what do you want me to do "

" Hmphh,- what else Albus, I want you to talk to Mr. Potter and tell him to undo this…this condition I'm under " Minerva told the Headmaster.

" Minerva, what makes you think that Mr. Potter is responsible, " Dumbledore paused as he stopped McGonagall from interrupting what he was about to say. " Do you have any evidence to put the blame on Mr. Potter? Other than what you're gut instinct tells you " Dumbledore finished seriously.

McGonagall stared at the Headmaster incredulously and said, " Albus no other students in Hogwarts have the ability to pull this kind of prank, and not even the marauders nor the Weaslesy twin could have done this…I should know "

" Ahh…if you remember Remus and I warned you on getting yourselves tangle up with young Mr. Potter. Please don't forget that Remus was one of the marauders " Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile. One would have thought that Albus was playing with fire.

" I would think that whatever condition you're under should not take more than one week, as it usually the case thus far " Dumbledore finished with the tone that discussion was over.

" Good day, Albus " McGonagall bid the Headmaster good-bye coldly.

" Mr. Potter you really are a piece of work " Dumbledore sighed with amusement after McGonagall had stepped out from his office.

……………………………………………….

" Enter… Ahh I've been expecting you Mr. Potter " Dumbledore greeted his student. Ever since their conversation on the first day of school, Harry and Dumbledore had come to a silent agreement of "we mind each other's business". Consequently, the relationship that was almost broken was slowly mended. The added bonus was that The Headmaster and the student had so much fun whenever they had a discussion.

" I'm sorry I've taken so long, Headmaster " Harry apologized as he walked over to a comfortable chair.

" Please, don't fret yourselves " The Headmaster said with a smile.

Harry looked at the age Headmaster and asked the question that had been on his mind, " Am I in trouble? " rather innocently. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

" Why would think that Mr. Potter? Unless you have something important to tell me " Dumbledore said.

Harry "blew" the breath he had been holding. " No, I thought that professor McGonagall and professor Snape want you to punish me for something I have no knowledge about " Harry said with a slightly "angry" tone.

Dumbledore coughed and said, " Yes, it is rather disconcerting two of my professors would blame an innocent student for all the massive pranks that have been going on…I mean they should be happy that someone has finally break the record set by the marauders " in a "serious" tone.

" Alas, it is not why I want your present for today's discussion… " Dumbledore said seriously this time.

" I wanted to talk about is your plan during Christmas break " Dumbledore answered Harry's curious look.

Harry leaned back to his chair with a thoughtful look before he answered the Headmaster's question. " Well, I'm thinking of staying at Hogwarts. Why do you ask Headmaster? " He finally answered.

" Mrs. Weasley would love if you would come to the burrow to celebrate Christmas with her family " Dumbledore told his student. Dumbledore immediately looked for any signs of emotion from Harry. It was a very good thing that Harry had extensively trained himself not to easily show emotions.

" I would love to, but I don't want Voldemort to get any ideas " Harry said indifferently.

" I don't think Voldemort would cause any trouble, Mr. Potter. Do you think he will cause any troubles? " Dumbledore asked.

" I certainly hope not! " Harry answered.

Dumbledore's curiosity was peaked. " What is the problem then? " He asked.

" I just don't want to put them in danger is all " Harry answered.

Dumbledore knew that Harry was planning something and it had been a challenge on knowing what Harry planned to do. Dumbledore was very proud and a bit worried to the fact that Harry had covered his tracks very carefully.

" Surely with you there…none would dare to do anything " Dumbledore baited.

" Thank you for the compliment, Headmaster " Harry blushed.

" I don't think without your present would put the Weasley family out of danger. After all, many are in the Order of Phoenix " Dumbledore baited some more.

Harry looked straight at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and said, " True, but if I were to be there…it may increase the danger they are under " as he accepted the Headmaster's challenge.

" I'm sure they could handle themselves…even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny I believe should be quite a challenge to take. Of course with you there, Voldemort must be present for any duels to be equal " The Headmaster said.

" You're giving me too much credit, Headmaster " Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore decided to punch through as he said, " Well, what if they were attacked and all of them died…wouldn't you be sorry that you did not spend enough time with them while you still can " in his grandfatherly voice.

Harry had to hand it to the old man. Dumbledore knew where to hit. Then again, Harry knew how to dodge.

" I guess no wizards or witches are able to be outside of fate " Harry replied.

Dumbledore knew the meaning behind Harry's statement quite well. He knew that Harry had accepted the fact that fate had its own way. Harry had stated this statement a little bit too young in Dumbledore's opinion, but He knew that Harry did not have such luxury.

" Very well…I will tell Mrs. Weasley your decision " The Headmaster admitted defeat.

" That's okay, Headmaster…I will tell her myself " Harry told the surprised Headmaster. Harry had to hold down a glee as he managed to surprise the old mage.

" Good day, Headmaster " Harry dismissed himself pleasantly.

" Why did you volunteer yourselves, Harry? " Dumbledore asked before Harry had stepped out from his office.

" Surely, you don't think with the recent added job of teaching transfiguration and smelling Hogwarts' recent horrible smell, I would let you get chewed by Mrs. Weasley… " Harry answered with a wink.

Dumbledore laughed heartily.

……………………………………….

Harry regretted for volunteering to tell Mrs. Weasley that he would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas holiday. He wanted to stay over with the Weasleys, but he had promised Luna and Neville to use Christmas break for a much more intense training. He had made his promise because he had promised himself to be firm with his vow. He was rather ticked that Dumbledore used "the regret of not spending when there was time" speech. Although he hated to admit it, he was rather proud that he maintained his cool after Dumbledore threw the speech.

Harry was so immersed in his own thought that he did not notice three wizards were behind him. **" Constant Vigilance, Potter "** He mentally sneered at himself as he realized one of the three wizards had put his wand behind his back.

" Follow us, Potter! You better not make a sound if you know what's good for you " The wizard said to him.

" Zabini, what the bloody hell are you doing? " Harry calmly said.

" Shut up and just follow! Don't even think using that wand of yours, it is of no use " Another wizard told the boy-who-lived.

" You may be powerful, but not powerful enough to take on three wizards by yourselves " The third wizard warned him.

Harry was rather amused by this entire event, as he could have had them defeated the moment he was alerted. He decided to let them run their show.

" Ok…Oka…Okay! " Harry "whimpered".

" Not so tough without your friend are you, Potter? " Zabini said.

As Harry followed the three captors, he wondered how the three were so confident handling him. He of course immediately read all thoughts that the three were broadcasting.

" **Hmm…so they wanted me to stop punishing the rests of the Slytherins for Malfoy and his crews' actions. Why do they think I'm brave so long my friends are around? Let us see about that won't we "** Harry said mentally to himself.

The three wizards took them to the same room where Harry recruited Luna. Harry had to clamp down his chuckles as he realized that this was the opportunity for him to divide the Slytherin house.

" **Hmm…Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Samuel Rutherford, Blaise Zabini, Jake Davidson, and Sebastian Pucey…. strong privacy charm. They're all thinking that I'm brave so long my friends are around "** Harry recognized all the Slytherins who were about to say something to him. Luna had told him that they were some of the good duelers from the Slytherin house. Harry was surrounded immediately.

" What do you guys want? " Harry "whimpered".

" I would have thought that Gryffindors are known for their bravery " Sebastian sneered.

" Pathetic…is this what Malfoy, Nott, and Avery think of a worthy of their time and effort " Tracy Davis saidto all the Slytherins. Everyone except Harry laughed heartily.

Harry decided to be the non-typical Gryffindor everyone seemed to think. He plastered his evil look with the appropriate feeling. " I'm going to ask again. What the bloody hell all of you want from me " He said in a very cold voice.

Harry felt few of them faltered from trying to accomplish their earlier goal. He decided to pull out his wand. " I repeat! What the bloody hell all of you want from me? " He said forcefully.

" Drop the act, Potter!! We know you're not as brave as everyone thinks " Zabini seethed.

Harry looked around at all the Slytherins and said, " Oh really " with all the amusement in the world.

" Stupefy! " Daphne and Sebastian shouted together. Their curse hit Harry dead on his chest.

" That tickles " Harry said to himself as he massaged his chest. By now, everyone was rather worried that the boy-who-lived was not exactly as easy as they had thought.

Harry looked around at all the Slytherins again. " Let see how good all of you are… " He said softly. Six different lights flew to Harry immediately. Harry returned four of the curses using Blasius spell, which only one managed to dodge their own returned curses, blocked the rests, and used the three unconscious Slytherins as his physical shields in one wand motion.

" So…what exactly all three of you want? Well six of you, but then they're not exactly at the position of making bargains are they " Harry said pleasantly.

The three still conscious Slytherins were too shocked to say anything coherent. " My patience is running out people!! " Harry snapped them out of their shocks.

" How the bloody hell did you do that? " Blaise Zabini asked in awe.

" Answer my question!! " Harry said with his coldest glare to Blaise Zabini. The other two recoiled after they had seen Harry's coldest glare. Zabini was ready to wet himself.

Harry waved his wand one more time. Two things happened immediately, the three unconscious Slytherins returned to being conscious and the other three dropped their wands and raised their hands. Harry wanted to laugh badly, but other pressing matter helped him contained his laughter.

" Well, I'm waiting! " Harry commanded with authority, quite scary for those who were present.

" Ahem…Pot…Harry we want you to stop harassing other Slytherin students. I do not care what you do to Malfoy and his gang, but don't take it out to others also " Blaise Zabini said determinedly.

Harry raised his right eyebrow and asked with a sneer, " What exactly can any of you do to me anyway if I choose to continue to do so? " After what Harry had done, none were able to utter any meaningful threats, as they were sure the boy-who-lived would be able to return the favor easily.

" Not all of us are the death eaters in training, Potter! " Daphne snapped. Her fellow housemates while agreed but wished she showed a little bit more respect.

Harry chuckled and said, " You know that I could dispose all of you and not get suspected, right " All the Slytherin students backed few steps after Harry's not so subtle threat.

" No you wouldn't " Jake Davidson challenged.

Harry waved his wand one more time and three students were immediately under the imperius curse and had their wands pointed to their fellow housemates. Zabini and Davis wanted to hurt Davidson pretty badly for his challenge. Davidson regretted that he called Harry's bluff.

" You were saying, Davidson! " Harry sneered.

" Please, Harry…we are not trying to fight you " Zabini said as he glared at Davidson.

" We just want you to stop torturing those who are innocents " Tracy Davis said her part. Harry released the other three from his imperius curse.

Harry gave each Slytherin students a very cold look. " Why should I grant this for you? Do you honestly think a powerful wizard such myself would succumb to any of your demands? " Harry said with force.

" I'll tell you what…if within two months after Christmas holiday the none of you manage to break Malfoy's nor any who sides with Voldemort control over the Slytherin house…you will wish that Voldemort kills all of you instead…do we have a deal " Harry gave his own demand to the six Slytherins.

The Slytherin students looked at each other and they had a silent agreement amongst themselves to meet Harry's demand. " Are you going to leave us to take care our own problem? " Zabini asked the scary looking Harry Potter.

" I Harry potter will not personally interfere with Slytherin's affair until the time we have agreed upon " Harry took an oath.

" We accept " All six Slytherins chanted.


	13. Test of Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It is owned by J.R. Rowling.

Chapter 13: Test of friendship

" Good luck then, " Harry said to the six Slytherins as he made his move to the door.

" Hey, wait! " Tracy Davis stopped Harry.

Harry turned and said, " Yes " knowing what they wanted to ask.

" Where did you learn your dueling technique? " Davis asked the question everyone was wondering.

Harry raised his right eyebrow. " What made you think that I learn it from somewhere? I am, after all, the boy-who-lived " Harry said with amusement.

Sebastian Pucey sneered and said, " You may be blessed with power, Potter, but that doesn't mean you're blessed with such dueling ability "

" Yes, we've seen such dueling ability when we witnessed Dumbledore's duel with professor Lupin, professor Diggle, and professor Flitwick " Zabini jumped before Harry decided to show more of his abilities.

" Oh " Harry replied nonchalantly. Harry had heard Dumbledore's recent duel with the three professors, since it was one of the most talk about for the past few days. Harry had asked all of his friends about the duel. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were so awed that Harry had gained no information from their explanation. Harry had gotten most of the information from Neville and Luna during one of their night trainings. He was surprised that Neville and Luna had managed to explain Dumbledore's dueling technique in details. He had thought that they were also too awed to give any meaningful explanations. Both Neville and Luna had told him that, after many nights of dangerous dueling with Harry, they were better prepared to watch Dumbledore's dueling ability. They both had agreed that Harry had taken their shocks much too early.

" So, why are you still asking me where I've learned to duel? " Harry replied.

" Potter, the Headmaster will never teach you how to cast the imperius curse, even if your life is depended on it " Daphne Greengrass said with confidence.

" What makes you think I can not learn the imperius curse myself? I was the only student managed to block professor Moody's imperius curse back in fourth year. On top of that, I was able to block Voldemort's, " Harry had to pause as all six Slytherin students hissed after they heard the Dark Lord's name. " imperius curse " Harry continued.

" Why are you all looked so surprised? " Harry asked.

" Why are we all looked so surprised…Potter, the imperius curse is very hard to block when cast by an average wizard or witch. The dark lord is not exactly an average wizard " Zabini said in disbelief.

" What am I? An average wizard! " Harry said "heatedly". All six immediately shook their heads. " Why then, it is so surprising that I'm able to block Voldemort's imperius curse? " Harry asked ignoring the gasps.

" Be that as it may…it doesn't explain where you have learned to cast the imperius curse so easily and that dueling ability of yours… " Zabini replied to Harry's unanswered question.

" What makes you all think I will tell my secrets? " Harry asked. All six Slytherins were in a dilemma. On the one hand, they wanted to know where Harry had learned to duel like he did. On the other hand, they were so afraid to cheese off the wizard who had the ability to duel like the Headmaster.

Harry decided to be generous. " Why are you all so curious where I have learned such dueling ability? Shouldn't my highest score in Defense O.W.L indicate my potential in dueling? " Harry baited.

All six Slytherins seemed to have something in common in their minds, as they had silently picked Blaise Zabini to be the messenger. " We…we... just wondering if it were possible to join your club " Zabini said with his all effort.

" Hpmmh…what club are you referring? " Harry asked.

" The D.A that's what he is referring to, Potter! " Daphne Greengrass snapped. The other five Slytherins backed away immediately.

Harry was rather amused at Daphne's temper. " And what makes you think that club is still in existence? " Harry asked Daphne.

" Don't toy with us, Potter! I've been spying on your friends " Daphne answered angrily.

Harry knew that the D.A. was still in existence, but he was no longer the leader for the club. Every D.A members had begged him to continue, but he had flatly refused to their pleas. Hermione had been very furious with him for refusing their pleas to continue the D.A. She had argued that it would be very beneficial not only to unite Hogwarts' students, but also helped the less able students mastered a very important skill for the wizarding world future condition. Harry had known already that Hermione had wanted him to be the person to unite Hogwarts' students. Due to time constraint, Harry had told Hermione to continue the D.A herself with no room for her arguments.

Hermione had ignored Harry for two weeks, which of course led Ron and Ginny to ignore him. Hermione had restarted the D.A with the help of Ron and Ginny after the Headmaster had given his permission to her for the defense club to restart. Malfoy and his crews had shown up to the first meeting and chaos had ensued. Malfoy, Nott, and Goyle had landed themselves in the hospital for three days. Half the D.A members had spent a week in detentions. The D.A was immediately cancelled as a formal school club. Now, the D.A existed as an informal club among the original members. The old members except Hermione had all agreed to keep the D.A among them, since there was no rule banning students to have a secret club. Hermione had caved to the majority decision after she had given her best arguments about school unity.

Ron had taken the leadership of the D.A reluctantly, but he had risen to the challenge magnificently. Harry had never been so proud with his best mate. Neville and Luna had originally decided not to participate the D.A, but Harry had ordered them both to join the club as his spies. He wanted to be updated on the members' progress as a whole.

" If you have been spying on my friends, then you should know I'm no longer in it, Daphne " Harry said condescendingly. Harry was immediately Daphne's glare recipient.

" You're no longer in it! " Davidson said incredulously.

" It seems that Ms. Greengrass hasn't done her job right " Harry pointed. Daphne was itching to curse the boy-who-lived into oblivion.

" I didn't know you can be pretty when you're this angry, Greengrass " Harry smirked. A red light shot out from Daphne Greengrass' wand toward Harry in haste. Everyone else had held his or her breath the moment Daphne raised her wand arm.

" I thought Slytherins' creed is to always maintain your calm in verbal fights, unless this is how a girl from Slytherin flirts " Harry asked after he brushed off Daphne's spell. Daphne regretted cursing the boy-who-lived as her five housemates were smirking at her.

" I'll see you all later, and please don't forget our agreement " Harry said the last part seriously.

…………………………………………………….

Somewhere in Hogwarts' library sat five students pouring over magical textbooks. Two of them were studying for O.W.L tests that they were about to have in June, while the rests were just studying for the exams the Professors would have subjected before the Christmas break.

" This is a crime of a century I tell you, Saturday night in the bloody library. AARRGGHH… " Ron huffed.

" We have two more weeks before midterm exams, Ronald! " Hermione snapped to her friend. Neville, Luna, and Ginny rolled their eyes for the fight Ron and Hermione seemed to love.

" I know that we will have exams in two weeks, Hermione! I just cannot see what's the harm of trying to enjoy Saturday night by being lazy " Ron retorted.

" Heck…even madam Pince has not come over and yell at us! " Ron continued his rant. Although they agreed on Ron's point, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were not about to make Hermione changed her wrath from Ron by voicing their agreements.

" If you've been studying, Ronald - " Hermione said barely containing her anger. " You should have known that I've put a privacy charm around us "

" When did you do that, Hermione? " Ginny asked in confusion. " I did not see you cast a privacy charm, " Ginny answered to Hermione's raised eyebrows.

" When Ron started to open his mouth, I cast the charm immediately " Hermione answered proudly.

" Hermione, you're a brilliant witch, but I doubt you can just do what you did " Ron stated with all the confidence in the world.

" Maybe because you never study, Ron " Hermione sneered. Ron's facial color immediately had taken Gryffindor's red color.

" I guess you're the second student to pull it off " Neville interjected before unnecessary verbal fight ensued.

Hermione nodded and said, " Goodness, I finally able to do it. I mean it was such disconcerting that casting a charm silently is not as easy as I thought "

" Not to mention you've managed to cast it as powerful as you enunciate it. Good job, Hermione " Neville praised.

" Is it really that hard, Hermione? I mean what is so hard about saying something in you mind? I've done it many times " Ginny asked in amazement at the event the three sixth year seemed to think as quite significant.

" Your reaction was the same as mine when professor Lupin introduced the topic of casting spells silently. I did not expect to be harder than increasing the power behind your spell " Hermione answered in her lecture mode.

Ron and Ginny paid their fullest attention to Hermione, as they both were still trying to achieve what Hermione had accomplished. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as part of their training with the order had been ordered to cast charms, spells, curses, and hexes silently whenever possible. They were ordered to cast silently long before Lupin introduced the topic of casting spells and the likes silently in defense against the dark arts class. Thus far, Hermione was the only one out of the three able to do it perfectly. She had managed to cast her spells silently and increased the power behind her spells. Ron and Ginny only managed to cast their spell silently or increase the power behind their spells independently of one another.

Neville, Luna, and Harry knew that the three had been keeping their training in secret. They were rather confused as to their reason in keeping their training a secret. Luna had found out that through snooping Ginny's mind their reasoning behind the secrecy. The Order of Phoenix believed that since Harry, Luna, and Neville had refused to take part in the training, they did not need to know anything related to the Order's special training. Luna was not the only one who had tried to snoop into their friends' minds. Neville was too impatient to find the right moment to snoop and Harry was too lazy to even try. Harry were in actuality had another agenda in regard to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's secrecy. However, one thing was certain that whatever training Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were receiving from the Order, Neville and Luna received a training that could be said to fit professional assassins' training. The only downfall so far for Neville and Luna was that they only took pleasure in dueling with Harry Potter or with Dobby.

Neville had been having trouble keeping his skills a secret as he wanted to unleash them whenever possible. His increased in power along with his overall abilities had gotten him "power high" like Voldemort's. If it were not because of his mental discipline, Harry's plans for him would have been flushed down the toilet. If it were not for Harry's interference a week ago, Malfoy and Snape would have had stayed in the hospital nursing major injuries. Neville was in a terrible mood when Snape and Malfoy decided to have their fun in bullying the ex-stuttering, scared so easily, and clumsy Gryffindor for their afternoon fun. Harry cursed both Snape and Malfoy in Neville's stead instead. Harry, then, challenged Neville to an all out duel, which lasted about ten minutes until Harry had stepped up his spells' power into a scary level. Since then, Neville always seek Harry to vent his frustration.

Luna somehow had been managing her temptation much better than Neville. She used the boy-who-lived as her frustration reliever whenever possible. She managed to catch Harry at the right time to unleash her urge. Because of her private duels with Harry, Luna was able to be Loony Lovegood as always.

The duels that Neville and Luna each had with Harry caused their abilities to advance much faster than Harry had originally thought. Harry had thought that there dedication to his training at night what had caused Neville and Luna to be formidable opponents for any adult wizard or witch. It was rather Neville and Luna's temptation to show off what had pushed them to their limits. With each duel, Neville and Luna pushed themselves to best Harry Potter. Harry had finally realized that he would not have done them any favor if he were to hold back his power. Hence, every time Harry had a duel with Neville, Luna, or both he always used his full power. Of course, Neville and Luna would have a better chance dueling Harry Potter's full power prior to Harry's victory over Dobby.

Harry's power had evolved to an unexplainable phenomenon ever since his first victory over Dobby. Harry had recently dueled with both of his house-elves and they always ended with all parties too tired to cast anything. Dobby and Winky had their magic replenish after two hours of rest, but had taken Harry a full ten hours to have his magic back. With this little discovery, Neville and Luna had asked Harry's permission to duel with one of his house-elves. Harry of course had given his permission if and only if Dobby agreed to it. Dobby was crying his eyes out of happiness when he found out two of his beloved master's friends wanted to duel him. Dobby saw Neville and Luna's duel invitation and Harry's permission as a gesture of deep respect and friendship.

" Regardless of your original view, you obviously has done it " Neville commented.

" Thank you, Neville " Hermione said with a little blush on her cheeks. Ron immediately sent his glare to Neville for making Hermione blushed.

" Is something wrong, Ron? " Neville asked with the quickest smirk.

" Uh..hmm…Nothing " Ron stuttered his answer as he was caught off guard.

" Tck..Tck..Neville that was not nice of you " Luna reprimanded Neville with her quickest smirk.

" Did I miss something? " Ginny asked in bewilderment.

" They're just being idiots, Ginny " Ron huffed.

" Why then your face is all red? Them being idiots should have nothing to do with that red face of yours " Ginny pointed out innocently. The fact that Ginny was truly innocent of any wrong doings only made Ron's face redder.

" Anyway…I'm just glad that I've finally able to cast a charm silently and a complex one if I say so myself " Hermione jumped in to save Ron from further embarrassment.

" What was Malfoy's reaction when Harry had done it in class before anybody else? " Ginny finally asked to quench her curiosity.

" What makes you think Harry was the first on to do it, Ginny? " Luna asked. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Luna as if she had three heads.

" Luna, are you supposed to be in Ravenclaw? I mean honestly who else could pull something like that if it is not our Harry " Ron said.

" Well, all of us agree that Malfoy is quite powerful. So it could be him that pulled something like that " Luna stated. Neville nodded his head in agreement with Luna's statement.

" Yes, but remember, all of us have agreed that Harry is probably the most powerful student in Hogwarts currently " Ginny replied.

" I could see your argument, Luna – " Hermione glanced at Ginny and Ron. " powerful does not mean quick at doing something, it simply means once he able to do it he can do it with more power than the rest of us " She explained.

" Let's just say all the girls had a fit of giggles when Malfoy went from being clothe to stark naked…oh what was it…AWWW it's so cute " Ron laughed heartily. The rests followed instantaneously.

" Ahem…yes well Harry was the only one able to do it, but it is not casting several spells silently that was out of the ordinary. It was the fact that he seemed so relaxed when he did it. He looked like a veteran " Hermione said after she had her laughter under control.

" What is so out of the ordinary about his ease in casting several spells silently? I mean it maybe one of his talents that he recently discovered " Luna asked Hermione.

" Or it could be that Harry has finally come to magical maturity " Neville said nonchalantly.

" I think magical maturity has a part in it, but what I'm more interested in is the other part responsible for Harry's power demonstration in defense against the dark arts class " Hermione answered Luna's question.

" I believe he's hiding something for us and he's been hiding it quite well, too well as a matter of fact. " Hermione said to no one in particular. Neville and Luna both stared at Hermione in "confusion". Ron and Ginny discreetly tried to observe any change in Neville and Luna's expression and they found nothing out of the ordinary.

" Exactly what is he trying to hide, Hermione? " Neville puzzled. Luna smirked in her mind to salute Neville's ability to play a moron.

" Sorry, I was rambling " Hermione said with a smile. " His ease in silent casting is not something out of the ordinary in and of itself, but it is how one would achieve that particular ease. " The four students had their undivided attention fixed on Hermione.

Hermione took a moment to gather her thought. " A wizard once able to cast a spell silently. He then needs to practice casting it silently until it becomes his second nature. After he has full mastery on that particular spell, he can either try to cast other spells or charms silently or he can try to increase the power behind his first silent spell " Hermione paused to have some deep breaths.

" Now, the funny this is that the wizard's first silent spell in part contributes how quick the wizard will master silent casting. The more complex the wizard's first silent spell, the quicker he will master silent casting. " Hermione glanced at her four friends to make sure they were following.

" However, the more complicated the wizard's first silent spell, the longer he will have his first success in silent casting. " Hermione continued with her explanation.

" I see…no wonder I've been having problem in silent casting " Neville said. Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly.

" I've picked the patronus charm as my first " Neville replied and suddenly plastered an angry look. " Professor Lupin should have told us this in lecture. He just told us how to do it after we pick a spell "

Hemione gave an impatient sigh and said, " Neville, it is in the textbook. Maybe you should have read it before you came to class. "

" Hehh…maybe I should have…heh.. " Neville said sheepishly.

" What's your conclusion, Hermione? " Luna asked curiously.

Hermione turned her stare to Luna and answered, " I think Harry has secretly been training himself, but only in defense against the dark arts." with her disappointed voice.

Luna raised her left eyebrow in question and asked, " Why the disappointment? I thought you want him to achieve his potential "

" I think her disappointment comes from the fact that Harry only trains himself in defense against the dark arts " Ginny answered in Hermione's stead.

" How exactly is that a problem? " Neville asked Ginny and Luna.

" Skillful in defense against the dark arts does not mean you'll be skillful in everything else Neville " Hermione answered with an impatient sigh.

" You should know since you're in dueling class, Neville " Ron interjected.

" Yes, I am well aware of that little fact. But can you honestly say that any of us able to duel with Harry and win? " Neville asked Hermione.

Hermione gave a calculating look at Neville. " That remains to be seen, Neville. Yes, I know Harry is more powerful than any of us, but with all the training Ron, Ginny, and I have received….I believe any three of us can defeat Harry " Hermione gave her cunning answer. Neville and Luna were amused at the confidence Hermione, Ginny, and Ron seemed to radiate.

" What kind of training the Order is giving the three of you anyway? " Neville asked "curiously". The trio looked at each other with meaningful looks.

" We can't answer your question " Ron said. Tension rose immediately.

" Because both of you and Harry have refused to take part in the training. The Order ordered us not to say anything " Ginny answered Neville questioning look.

" No need to be sorry, if you can't tell us…then you can't tell us, " Luna said with a smile. Neville gave his smile to indicate that there were no hard feelings.

" What the bloody hell all of you are doing in the library on Saturday evening? " A new voice cut through the silence.

" Harry! " The five students surprised that they were caught off guard.

" In the flesh! " Harry bowed.

" My savior has come " Ron exclaimed happily.

Harry had guessed that the five were studying at Hermione's order.

" Studying on Saturday night is a crime of a century, Hermione. You could get a life sentence in Azkaban for this " Harry said with a playful tone.

" Oh…shush you, " Hermione said in mock anger.

" Where were you mate? I've looking for you all over Hogwarts " Ron asked his best mate while pulling a chair for him to sit.

" Well, I was in the kitchen, then I visited Remus in his office. " Harry answered.

" What were you doing in the kitchen? " Ginny asked.

Harry had a serious face and leaned over. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had their faces written with worries. Harry opened his mouth slowly to answer and uttered, " Food, I was hungry. " Neville and Luna laughed heartily at the indignation Ginny and Hermione had. Ron was too preoccupied with the word food to have any reaction.

" You prat! " Hermione and Ginny huffed together.

Harry raised both his arms and said, " Well, what did you think I was going to say? I was shagging someone in the kitchen. " Hermione hissed at Harry's last statement, while the others were laughing at her affronted look.

" Sorry Hermione, I couldn't resist " Harry said with his puppy eyes. Hermione settled by giving Ron her glare.

" Hey! What did I do? " Ron exclaimed. The rests shook their heads at the two. Ron turned his attention to his best mate and said, " By the way, Harry, my mom has invited you over to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas. What do you say? "

Harry mentally groaned, as he had not expected the issue of refusing to spend some time in the Burrow so soon. He decided to stall by asking,

" Isn't Hermione invited? "

Hermione answered Harry's question, " My parents want me to spend Christmas with them, then I will be over at the burrow three days after Christmas day "

Harry mentally prepared himself for the onslaught he was about to suffer. " I can't come over to your house over Christmas holiday, Ron, I'm sorry " Harry said with a hint of remorse.

Ron had a disappointed look on his face and asked, " What! Why! Don't you want to spend some time with us on Christmas? " By now, Hermione and Ginny were staring at Harry with various expression on their faces. Hermione was sad and disappointed at her best friend. Ginny was angry and looked like someone who was about to yell very loud.

" I think it would be better if I stay at Hogwarts. It will be safer for everyone, " Harry started to say his answer to Ron's question, but Ginny cut him off. " What is the matter with you Harry! Are we repeating last year again, huh! You with your idea of isolation so that everyone will be save. GET OVER YOURSELF " Ginny yelled the last part while standing and her arms on her hip. Hermione and Ron had been holding the moment Ginny finished her second sentence. Luna and Neville were rather curious how Harry would have handled this rather complex situation.

Harry calmly looked at the youngest Weasley and said, " What do I need to get over, Ginny? "

" You are not the only one who is saddened by Sirius passing. There are others who have known him longer than you have. " Ginny said "calmly". Ron was rather angry with his sister for being so forward, while Hermione was very proud on Ginny's bluntness to Harry.

" Are you implying that I do not know that there are others who are saddened by Sirius' passing? I'm mourning not stupid Ginny! " Harry said with calm voice.

" Why the self imposed then? Don't you dare give me that everyone will be safer nonsense reason! " Ginny exclaimed.

" What is so wrong with that particular reason of mine! I think I'm being noble for considering others' safety " Harry pointed.

" Harry, the Weasley family is against Voldemort by supporting Dumbledore openly. I think just because you're not there does not mean it will increase their safety " Hermione said to her friend gently.

Harry raised his right eyebrow and asked, " Please tell me how you come to such conclusion, Hermione? "

" Well think about it…I mean…well you know Voldemort… " Hermione stuttered her unfinished answer. If it were not for the current topic of the conversation, both Neville and Luna thought it was rather funny Harry had managed to stump Hermione.

Ginny came to Hermione's rescue and said, " Fine let us say that with you there my family is in more danger than necessary, but are you going to let Voldemort run your life. "

" How exactly am I letting Voldemort running my life, Ginny? " Harry asked with his " I'm quite stupid" voice.

Ginny started to get really annoyed with Harry Potter's behavior. " You are letting him dictate how you run your life. I thought you hate it when others run your life " She sneered.

" Do you think I want him to run my life? He already has! " Harry said with raised voice.

" Why don't you stop him then! Why don't you just live your live as if he did not exist! " Ginny said with forced calm.

" Do you honestly think it is that easy! " Harry said coldly. By now, everyone hoped that their argument would not end in trading curses.

" What is so hard about living your life without having to think about what Voldemort may do to you! Have you forgotten that you're not the only one who has been affected by him directly? " Ginny said equally cold.

" Yes it is hard and for future reference, I know that I'm not the only one who has been affected by him directly " Harry sneered.

" You're a coward! Not to mention you're disgracing those who had died for you. I have never thought that you could be so self-centered. Voldemort has affected many others and many of them live their life to the fullest. Just in case you're wondering, it is not that hard to live your life without having to fear Voldemort every step of the way. I SHOULD KNOW " Ginny finally snapped.

" As far as I'm disgracing those who had died for me, well…did I ask them to die for me…I think not…and just in case they feel that they are being disgraced by me, then too bad! " Harry took a deep breath.

" Listen to you, you only had one direct encounter with Voldemort and you already believe that you're an expert where Voldemort is concerned. Yes, you probably knew a little bit about Voldemort or you may know a lot. However, trust me when I say that I'm much closer to Voldemort than any of you can handle. Please don't tell me otherwise! YOU SHOULD KNOW " Harry raised his right eyebrow to challenge Ginny to say otherwise.

Harry looked around the table and then replied to Ginny's first claim, " And Ginny, as far as I'm being a coward… I don't think having some fear of Voldemort qualifies as being a coward…those who are ignorant deserve the prize for being ignorant… I assure you being ignorant is the last thing I will do where Voldemort is concerned. "

" Harry, pushing those who care for you is not the solution to be aware of Voldemort " Hermione finally said her input.

Harry locked Hermione's eyes with his strong stare and asked, " Hermione, since when you know more than me about how to be aware of Voldemort! You only know about Voldemort if someone else inform you or read about it in the newspaper… I don't think those will qualify you as an expert in Voldemort…I myself am not an expert "

" Don't you care about your friends anymore? We have gone through so much…are you willing to just let something like that go? " Hermione said with teary eyes. Harry stood from his chair and all the while kept his stare at Hermione.

" No, but if it comes to that…then be prepared! " Harry said firmly, he then walked away from his "five" bewildered friends.


	14. War has begun

AN: I apologize for the long period of " no update ". Good news is that I'm done with school. I wish that I had the power to travel into the future so that I can read book six. Alas, it is meant to be.

Chapter 14 – War has begun

" Honestly! Just because of one encounter she thinks she knows how to handle Voldermort " Harry grumbled to himself as he walked to the Gryffindor tower. While Harry was not overly angry with his friend's little sister, he wished for the first time that he had the power to switch his soul, or better yet his life. He knew that Ginny meant well by saying that he should not worry so much about Voldermort. He very much liked the idea of not worrying about the current most powerful to date dark lord. However, given all that he knew, how could he live as if Voldermort was nothing more than something out there.

Harry had long managed to squash his fear of Voldemort the dark lord. His fear now resided on himself, he was very afraid that when the time came to fight Voldemort to death he would run away. His biggest fear now had been the thought of him being a coward or earned himself the title "the boy-who-ran". One wondered why he was not afraid for the lives of those who depended on him, which of course the world's inhabitants.

One week ago 

" Bloody hell, why can't I go to sleep? And I'm tired as hell too " Harry mumbled to himself as he stared the ceiling in his dormitory. He had finished another grueling duel with both of his house elves. Harry finally decided to read his one of many dark art book collections, instead of forcing himself to sleep. As he read a particular chapter on ancient dark rituals, he felt a strong emotion from his scar.

" Uh-oh…this can't be good, Voldermort is one very happy wizard " Harry said to himself. Without wasting any time, he proceeded to tap into Voldermort's mind.

"Harry mate wake up….diner is about to be served " Neville shook his roommate. Harry gave no sign he acknowledged Neville's attempt to wake him. Neville proceeded to shake the boy-who-lived harder.

The boy-who-lived rose immediately into a sitting position and gasping for air as if he had ran ten miles marathon. The gasping itself could be considered as the gasp of someone waking up from a nightmare, hence normal. The amount of sweat that Harry produced the moment he was awake was many would have considered as not normal.

Neville immediately got a terrible feeling from what he had witnessed. " Harry, are you okay? …I mean what happened to you! " Neville asked Harry Potter.

Harry looked up to his friend's face and said, " I'm screwed. " Totally what he had not expected, Neville took a deep breath to calm himself. " Why would you be screwed, Harry? " Neville asked the boy-who-lived gently.

Harry took several deep breaths and gave Neville the scariest statement.

" Voldermort managed to barricade his mind from me by putting several dementors around his mind….literally " Harry said the last part in a somewhat awed voice. One would think that Neville composed himself rather well after hearing Harry's statement, but inside Neville was too numb to react. Neville knew it as a fact that his friend Harry was much too powerful to be considered as a master legilimency and a master occlument. He also knew as a fact that Voldermort had troubles keeping Harry from snooping around, which was a blessing as Voldermort had to force himself to hold his war plans. The fact that Voldemort had found a very effective, dangerous, unbelievable, and unimaginable way to keep Harry Potter from snooping around the dark lord's mind meant…KILLINGS or DEATHS were expected somewhere in the near future.

Neville forced down his urge to sigh and said, " War is approaching fast and swiftly…we must train ourselves harder " with a hard and cold voice.

Harry nodded his head as a sign of agreement, but his eyes shined bright with emotional turmoil. Harry finally realized the extent Voldermort was willing to go to achieve his goals. The brutal murder of his parents or Cedric Diggory or the near demise the Zabini family encountered seemed to be distant memories of what Voldermort would do to achieve his goals. Harry had never imagined that dementors could be consumed to guard one's mind. His rapidly increasing knowledge in the dark arts had given neither the knowledge to achieve such feat nor the idea for such feat to be possible.

The feat that Voldermort had managed to accomplish was definitely an eye opener to Harry. He realized that his supposedly very fast pace in soaking the dark arts were nothing more than a very small hole in a Titanic size boat. He realized for the first time why Dumbledore was so hesitant to disclose the prophecy. He realized the burden in which fate had given him. Voldemort was truly the epitome of talents met ambitions without remorse. He realized how insignificant his desire to defeat Voldermort in comparison with Voldermort's own desire to rule the world. For the first time since past June, Harry feared for those whose lives were depended on him.

Harry took one last deep breath and determinedly said, " We need to tell Luna that we will need to increase our training several more levels and probably forgone Christmas celebration due to certain revelations "

" Yes, that we do! " Neville agreed determinedly. Harry immediately berated himself.

" I'm sorry that I did not ask whether you want to spend winter holiday in training, Neville! " Harry said guiltily.

" Harry! When I agreed to be your follower, I meant it…How can I enjoy the holiday knowing that my good friend is spending the holiday training himself to protect others that include me also " Neville stated.

Neville took a deep breath and locked Harry's eyes to his as he said, " I will not allow myself to let you suffer alone…I will be with you along the way. " Neville then offered his right hand to Harry.

Harry smiled and took Neville's right hand. " I will be proud to have you along the way and likewise, I will be with you along the way " Harry gave his oath to Neville.

" Go right on ahead start your diner without me, Neville. " Harry told his good friend.

It was Monday morning when the wizarding world learned its first mistake of ignoring Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's warning of the returning dark lord Voldermort. Students were enjoying breakfast and complaining about classes when owls delivered mails and Daily Prophets for Hogwart's students. Students were oblivious to what had happened the morning when they were still asleep. Only one student and the professors were aware of what had happened earlier in the morning. Voldermort and his band of followers had destroyed major part of Diagon Alley, released his followers from the Azkaban prison, reclaimed dementors' support, killed twenty-five aurors, and put five aurors in serious injuries. What the professors did not know, however, the release of death eaters from the Azkaban prison, the death of twenty-five aurors, and the five seriously injured aurors were single handedly done by Voldermort. Thirty aurors were stationed in Azkaban at all times to help defend the Azkaban prison and called reinforcements just in case there was a sudden attack. Almost all Voldermort's death eaters were sent to destroy Diagon Alley. One would have thought that the destruction of Diagon Alley as a diversion for the real mission, which was to release death eaters from Azkaban, and the five injured aurors were lucky to survive the ordeal. It could not be farther from the truth. The destruction of Diagon Alley was done on the part where it was empty of people. Buildings inhabited by people were simply left alone. The injuries that the five aurors experienced were not physical injuries, but they were mental injuries.

Voldermort had sent Harry a mind message in regard to the true message behind the double attacks and a short movie about the butchering of twenty-five aurors. The reason behind the Diagon Alley attack was simply to put fear into the wizarding world. In that, everyone was at the mercy of the dark lord. Being one of the five supposedly lucky ones was the actual luck. Voldermort subdued five aurors before he butchered the rests. The subdued five aurors were forced to watch their colleagues being butchered senseless. Once all their colleagues were dead Voldermort told each of the five auror to tell the world what they had witnessed.

Suffice to say that students and their professors were shocked as they read the five aurors tale of their encounter with the dark lord in the Daily Prophet. Many students got their first shock from the cruelty the dark lord seemed generous to give. The cheery mood in the great hall was replaced by unadulterated fear. Albus Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eyes as he observed his students' mood. He dared looked at his favorite pupil and what he saw was sadness and guilt then indifference, which eventually turned into annoyance. He could only guess what had caused his favorite pupil to have annoyance so clearly etched in his face.

Harry was saddened by the immediate change in the mood of his fellow students. He also felt guilty that he did not try very hard to convince the wizarding world of Voldermort's return. He immediately squashed his guilt the moment he realized that many of these students belittled him when he had spoken the truth. The same students who believed him after the Ministry of Magic declared that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth. Harry knew not what had caused majority of Hogwarts' students to have the same thought, but their thoughts had opened Harry's eyes about the upcoming war. Majority of students were thinking that it was Harry's fault for letting Voldermort to return and it was Harry's responsibility to make the dark lord go away. Harry realized that he was nothing more than the public's puppet. He was someone the society would have blamed and praised for the atrocities that Voldermort would inflict. He realized that he should have not fear for these idiots' lives as he had been recently. He should have feared for the lives of those whom he cared very much. Heck, his thought of taking revenge on Voldermort and his death eaters was much more honorable than his fear for these idiots' lives. Annoyance had taken place on Harry Potter's heart as he realized society's hypocrisy. The boy-who-lived had immediately felt something change in him. He no longer felt the heavy burden that he had been carrying ever since he had heard the prophecy regarding the dark lord and him. He felt as if his job now was to protect only his own immediate family instead of trying to protect every single family beside his own.

Until now Harry had always thought that he was responsible for the lives of many, but now he believed that he was being a complete idiot for believing such belief. Harry had always questioned himself how exactly was every being in this world was equal. If no being was superior to other and no being was inferior to other, by default everyone had the same responsibility as Harry to fight Voldermort. Just because Harry was given the power to defeat Voldermort, it did not mean he was the only one responsible in fighting Voldermort. Everyone else lived in the same world as both Harry Potter and Voldermort; hence everyone had the same stake on the outcome of the impending war between the boy-who-lived and the dark lord. Harry started to believe that it was time everyone in the wizarding world MUST fought Voldermort. Fighting Voldermort could take many shapes and forms, Harry damned himself if he let everyone thought that he would be the only one fighting Voldermort. Harry vowed to himself that the people in the wizarding world would fight tyranny with or without his help. If people in the wizarding world refused to fight Voldermort because they believed the dark lord was too powerful for them, Harry ABSOLUTELY refused to be the one whom would give them hope. Hope was always there for people regardless whether they were willing to fight or not to fight for their beliefs.

Harry was somewhat disgusted with himself for having such cruel thoughts, but then he remembered the Zabini family. The man named Ardeus Zabini adamantly refused to support Voldermort's quest even when his family was in the face of death. Ardeus Zabini would rather have death than to live as a slave for someone else's cause he did not believe. Harry wondered whether Ardeus Zabini was being selfish, as he had almost chosen death for his wife and children. The boy-who-lived came to a conclusion that in the end Ardeus Zabini had never chosen death for his family. He believed that Mr. Zabini had chosen death only for himself. Mrs. Zabini and her children almost died because of Mr. Zabini's decision, which was unfair to say. Harry saw the fate that Mrs. Zabini and her children while intersected with Mr. Zabini's decision, it was never under Mr. Zabini's control. Harry had come to this conclusion by relating his mother's decision to sacrifice herself for him with Ardeus Zabini's decision.

Lily Potter's decision was simply a decision that stemmed from a mother's desire to protect her child. Her decision was what ultimately led to her demise and Harry to be an orphan. One could say that Lily was being selfish, as she had unintentionally condemned her son to have difficult life. On the other hand, Lily had given her son the best give a mother could give to her child, unconditional love. Hence, Harry concluded that nobody was truly outside the higher working of the world, or in other word FATE. In the end, no human was powerful enough to shape the future in accordance to his or her will. Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he heard not Dumbledore's announcement and the excited whispers that followed.

" Why the excitement. Ron? " Harry finally took noticed. Ron was not able to answer his best mate questions due to his giddiness.

" There will be a demonstration between professor Dumbledore and professors Lupin, Flitwick, and Diggle during tonight's dueling class…the entire student body can watch " Neville answered.

" Yeah… " Harry replied with raised eyebrows. Harry saw right through what Dumbledore was trying to do. The beloved headmaster wanted his students to not worry about Voldermort's recent public activities.

" **Enough Potter! Getting worked up over silly things wouldn't do you any good "** Harry mentally sneered to himself.

" **I need to get out from this castle…"** Harry mentally said to himself.

Harry decided to do some flying to ease himself from troubling thoughts and self-induce stresses. While he was hardly seen flying around with the Gryffindor's quidditch team, Harry always managed to find the time to keep his flying ability top notch. On occasion Harry flew along side the Gryffindor quidditch team. Katie Bell had forced the boy-who-lived to participate in some of the trainings the Gryffindor quidditch team undergone, especially after the Gryffindor players received their Firebolts. Harry's main job was to shape up Ginny Weasley into half the player Harry was. Of course almost any athletes hated to be considered as inferior to another athletes, but Ginny Weasley had no room for such feeling as Harry had pushed her beyond her ability. Ron was furious that his best mate was being too hard on his little sister and amazingly enough Ginny agreed with her brother. Fortunately for Harry, Katie Bell told Ginny and Ron that they could quit anytime if they were not able to measure up to her standard as a captain. Needles to say, Ginny had become the second best seeker after her mentor the boy-who-lived. Harry's other job was to help the new pair of beaters into a decent pair of beaters. Overall, the Gryffindor quidditch team was the most feared team other teams had to play against. The Gryffindor team was feared because of their talents, competitiveness, and most state of the art flying brooms.

If one was to look at the almost dark quidditch pitch, a black dot could be seen moving from one spot to another spot within two seconds interval.

**BREAK…………………………………………………….**

Later that night a student could be seen sneaking around. The student looked around to make sure nobody was around, then took off running to outside the safety of Hogwarts. The student did not stop running until the edge of the forbidden forest, where a cloaked body was waiting rather impatiently.

" Your late boy! " A woman hissed to the huffed and puffed student.

" I apologize for the delay, Aunt Bellatrix " Draco Malfoy apologized coldly.

Bellatrix Lestrage as quick as batting an eye whipped her wand and cursed Draco Malfoy, " Crucio! " The said boy screamed in pain like there was no tomorrow. His scream would have been heard if it were not for the placed privacy charm surrounding the meeting place.

" Keep in mind that this is your reward for insolence! " Bellatrix Lestrange told her nephew.

" I am sorry " Draco Malfoy wheezed.

" What news of Potter do you have for me? You better have something! " Bellatrix said coldly.

Forcing down a gulp, Malfoy prepared himself as he delivered no news of his enemy, " Potter seem to be doing fine…the attacks seem to have no effects on Potter "

" How exactly do you know this? Master told me that Potter's occlumency ability is that of a master " Bellatrix sneered.

Malfoy wanted to say some smart remarks, but he wanted not the reward of pain. " I tried to provoke him, but he seems to have better control over his emotion. "

" Hmmm…Master believed that Potter would have some sort of breakdown over his little gift…Pity " Bellatrix murmured to herself.

" What of Potter's dueling ability? Has it stayed the same of he has gotten better? " Bellatrix asked.

" Somehow Potter always manages to evade an ambush…AAAAHHHHH " Malfoy stopped in mid-sentence as his aunt had put him under the cruciatus curse again.

" Tried harder boy! " Bellatrix spat as she stopped her curse. Malfoy nodded to show that he understood that failure was not an option.

" Now go! Before I decide to give you more pain " Bellatrix ordered.

As Malfoy readied to run back to his dormitory, two curses flew straight to Bellatrix and Malfoy. Malfoy was stunned, as he was not quick enough to realize that they were attacked. Bellatrix was in the inner circle for a reason, as she managed to conjure a shield to stop the incoming curse her way and sent one of her deadliest curses to the unknown assailant. Death eaters are not known to stick behind if one of their comrades was captured. Every death eater was for herself or himself when the time came to choose. She wanted to apparate immediately the moment she felt a curse sent her way. However, she was not able to apparate away as the unknown assailant had put anti apparation jinx.

" Who's there! Show yourselves! " Bellatrix commanded. The unknown assailant sent another curse, but this time it was a very deadly curse. Bellatrix had no choice but to jump to her left and she retaliated by sending two curses. One curse missed by a long shot, but the other curse managed to do its job. The unknown assailant was no longer unknown as Bellatrix saw her assailant to be standing in the cover of darkness.

" Fancy meeting you again Bellatrix! " The figure said coldly as he stepped out from the darkness.

Bellatrix was startled as she somewhat recognized his cold voice. She silently growled as when she thought that he was about to step into the moonlight, he managed to have darkness fell into his face again.

" Are you scared to show your face… " Bellatrix taunted with her annoying baby-like speech.

The wizard laughed at Bellatrix's attempt to rile him up. " Far from it my dear beloved… " The wizard had to stop his own taunt as Bellatrix sent a silent killing curse his way. The wizard instead of dodging the curse sent his own killing curse directly to Bellatrix's killing curse. Both killing curses ricochet to the left side of the intended recipients, respectively. As soon as both killing curses were parallel to the respective intended recipient, deadly curses flew from both the wizard and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix managed to hit the wizard with bone shattering curse on his non-wand arm. Unfortunately, she also received a curse on her left leg. The curse was no ordinary curse, as it should have been obvious right from the beginning of the duel.

" Wee…baby Longbottom is that you! " Bellatrix said in her baby-like voice, as she finally was able to see his face due to moonlight shined on his face. She had used her baby-like voice to intimidate her assailant the moment she recognized the wizard's face.

Neville gave her his feral smile and said calmly, " In the flesh ". Bellatrix mentally swore to herself, as she was not able to apparate out from the area. During the duel, she tried to cancel Neville's anti apparation jinx. Unfortunately for the fearsome death eater, Neville had put quite bit of power in his anti apparation jinx. With the increase of power in the anti apparition jinx, cancellation of the spell had to be done on the focal point of the jinx. Bellatrix would have been successful, however, if she knew where Neville had put his focal for the anti apparation jinx and not added several more anti apparation jinx in the area.

" You're not thinking of leaving are you? The fun is just started " Neville crowed.

" Awww…Is baby Longbottom flirting with the person responsible for his parents' insanity…." Bellatrix replied.

" I figured it should be appropriate before I have my fun, Bella " Neville mocked.

" You better leave if you do not want to meet your ancestors boy! " Bellatrix threatened seriously. She, of course, knew that the only way she got out alive if she beat the boy, who happened to be different than the boy she met back in the Department of Mystery. Her seriously injured left leg prevented her from running to an area with no anti apparition jinxes. Neville of course had no choice but to finish the duel as he had shown his skills to one of Voldermort's trusted death eaters.

Neville locked Bellatrix's eyes and said, " Only one will come out alive, Bellatrix! " Luckily for the witch, Azkaban had removed most of her sanity as Neville looked in every bit like her.

Bellatrix gave a shrill laugh and said, " Do you honestly think that you have the power to defeat me boy! "

" What do you think, Bellatrix? " Neville said with a smirk and a quick glance to her left leg.

Others might have thought that Bellatrix and Nevile did not feel any kind of pain. This, however, was far from the truth as both were trying very hard not to think about their seriously injured arm and leg. Neville used every bit of hatred he had toward his parents' torturer to block off the pain from his arm. Bellatrix was simply too insane to think about the pain from her left leg.

" Who teach you how to duel like a real wizard, Longbottom? " Bellatrix asked curiously. She wanted to know the one who was responsible for the boy's deadly skill, as this information definitely was worth a fortune.

" Why would I want to tell you? " Neville replied with amusement.

" It seems Potter has been doing something productive, " Bellatrix stated.

" Huh… " Neville replied in confusion.

" Hmmm…whomever is giving you the training obviously know his stuffs " Bellatrix said to Neville.

" It's a she, Bellatrix " Neville corrected her. Bellatrix was caught off guard, as she truly believed that her master's nemesis was the one responsible for Longbottom brat skills.

" Who is this witch you speak of? Tell me and I will spare your life " Bellatrix commanded.

" Right " Neville chuckled. Bellatrix then started the duel again. This time the duel was much more fierce. Each duelist used all kinds of magic to defeat the other. Bellatrix in one wand motion would sent two deadly curses and transfigured spears or knifes from broken branches to Neville. Neville in retaliation would sent Bellatrix a deadly curse and redirected all of her transfigured knifes and spears back to her. All of these amazing things were done in the speed beyond the magical training from Hogwarts.

Through out the duel neither Bellatrix nor Neville gave the other any advantages. Both had gotten more injuries on top of the major injuries each had sustained and both were starting to tire quickly. Bellatrix had her luck when Neville tripped as he tried to roll to his right to avoid her deadly curse and two spears. She immediately sent the killing curse to Neville while he was in midair falling down. Unfortunately for her, Neville managed to apparate in the nick of time. Bellatrix would have a much better chance to dodge or block Neville's curse as he reappeared to her right front side if her left leg was not seriously injured. The tremendous pain she felt when she tried to slightly lean on he left side to block or to retaliate had caused her the briefest opening for Neville. Of course, she never had the time to ponder how the boy was able to do apparition.

" Crucio " Neville sent the same curse that the woman had used to his mother and father. Bellatrix at that moment wished that she had taken off her privacy charm when she had the chance.

" Please…mercy " Bellatrix begged in a hoarse voice shortly after Neville had put her under the pain curse for a full one minute. Neville summoned Bellatrix's wand after he successfully incapacitated her with his very effective pain curse. Of course, he knew that hardly anybody that could withstand one full minute under the cruciatus curse and still was able to utter anything coherent. Neville had been informed by the boy-who-lived that death eaters were subjected rather frequently to many cruciatus curse. Hence, he had decided to put the vile woman under the pain curse for one full minute instead of at most thirty to forty-five seconds. Ironically her imprisonment in Azkaban had helped her to retain her sanity after one full minute under the cruciatus curse.

" Aww is ickle Bellatrix begging for no more pain…. " Neville chuckled emotionlessly.

" Mercy you say! Well here it is…Crucio! " Neville cursed her again. This time however he put Bellatrix under the pain curse for about ten seconds. It was enough to make Bellatrix coughing blood.

" Ple…pleas….mer…please…giv…please give me mercy " Bellatrix wheezed with every ounce of her will power. She knew after looking into the Longbottom's heir facial expression that mercy had never cross his mind. Unfortunately for Bellatrix, regret for what she had done to Frank and Alice Longbottom also had never cross her mind even after being tortured by their son. If only she had regretted, Neville would have given her mercy.

" Crucio! " Neville spat. Bellatrix coughed up some more blood as soon as Neville stopped his curse after five seconds.

Neville locked Bellatrix's eyes and said, " I'm surprise you've never endure this much pain before, considering that you're one of Voldermort's top death eaters…pathetic. "

Bellatrix glared. " Do…don't you dare say his…AAAACHH " She tried to defend her beloved master, but it was a very stupid thing to do. She was immediately under the pain curse for another five seconds.

" What's that you're about to say? " Neville crowed with maniacal glints in his eyes. It was simply amazing to say the least that revenge have made Neville forgotten all the shattered bones in his left arm. One would have said that Neville was as crazy as the tortured woman.

" Not so tough now are you bitch! " Neville snarled as he stepped Bellatrix in her stomach. Consequently, Bellatrix coughed some more blood.

As her last resort for self-preservation, Bellatrix forced herself to say, " Nev… Neville, you…you're parents wouldn't you to be like this " with her most pathetic voice. Her statement would have the desired effect if only she was not the one responsible for the state Frank and Alice Longbottom suffered. All Bellatrix accomplished were two kicks in her ribcage and five seconds under the cruciatus curse.

" How dare you mention my parent! " Nevilled said barely containing his massive rage.

Neville positioned himself to deliver his final blow. " Good bye, Bellatrix…Crucio! "

As the final syllable uttered from Neville's lips, the forbidden forest seemed to silence itself from any nocturnal activities. The forbidden forest and its inhabitants seemed to sense a significant point in one wizard's destiny. They recognized that this was the point in which the test of character for a human being at its highest point. It was the point in which person strength of will power received its many trials. The question of whether one succumbed to his or her darkest desire was what Neville would answer. His answer either earned him an end to a dark chapter in his life or started a new dark chapter in his life.

The moment his curse landed on the already helpless Bellatrix, emotions ran amuck in Neville's heart. He managed to suppress all his other emotions so that his desire to hurt Bellatrix was able to power his cruciatus curse. Deep within, his heart gave a cry of mercy not for Bellatrix but for himself. The mercy that fate refused to give to young Neville when he grew up without the warmness he desired from his mother and father. Neville felt so torn as he maintained the curse, which would rape Bellatrix out of her sanity or at least what was left. With each passing second, Neville felt that his heart emptied itself of warmness it carried. The happy feelings that he thought he would have as he took revenge on the woman responsible for his parent conditions never came. Instead, he felt he slowly became the hollow shell he had seen in his parent's eyes many times. Until now Neville had always imagined that revenge was the solution to how he felt about his parent. He had never thought that with the opportunity right in front of him, his heart lost the build up rage he had accumulated through the years. Hatred rose again in Neville's heart, as he seemed to make the realization that Bellatrix had made him weak. He hated the fact that he had considered giving Bellatrix the mercy she begged earlier. As quickly as his hatred rose, he remembered his vow to his good friend Harry. He vowed that he would help him in anyway he could to fight Voldermort.

" AAAHHHHH….. " Neville yelled in anguish as he stopped himself from making his darkest desire came true. Tears dropped freely from both of his eyes as he looked down upon the woman who was responsible for the life he went through as a child. No longer he felt the need to have his revenge so that he could set his life in order. As a matter of fact, Neville had never been more in peace with himself as soon as he stopped his pain curse from robbing Bellatrix any sanity she had left.

Neville took several deep breaths to calm himself from the turmoil of emotions running around in his very soul.

" Desheema…corrossor " Neville sent two very harmful spells to incoming people the moment he sensed them and apparated himself to another spot with greater chance of winning under his current conditions. Desheema was a spell that designed to decimate anything in its path in accordance to its width. The wider the spell was the more power that had to be spread evenly, hence almost always resulted in a weak power to destroy. The more concentrated or the narrower the width of the spell the more power it had to destroy. Like any other spells, the more power the caster put on this spell the more things it could destroy. Corrossor was a spell that turned the recipient's blood into the lowest level of acid in pH scale. Hence, the recipient of this spell had 30 seconds to apply its counter spell Bassiteum.

The two incoming people had reacted immediately with great reflexes. One was able to conjure a magical shield and the other one was able to sidestep the incoming spell.

" Neville wait! " One of the two people quickly stopped Neville from sending more nasty curses.

" Luna! " Neville recognized the voice. " Yes it's me with Harry " Luna answered. A great sense of relief entered Neville's heart with the arrival of the two people he trusted the most.

" Tsk…Tsk…out of bed after curfew is ground for punishment, " Harry said with a mock of seriousness.

Neville smiled and replied, " I'm doing exactly as what you're doing arse " Without warning Neville dropped to the ground due to exhaustion, but he still maintained consciousness. Both Luna and Harry were immediately beside Neville crouched down.

" Hey…are you alright? " Harry asked seriously.

" Do I look bloody alright to you? " Neville growled.

" To be honest, you look like crap " Harry said. Luna rolled her eyes at the stupidity her male friends were showing.

" Harry, I have two gifts for you " Neville pointed to another two people who were lying on the ground unconscious.


	15. New Spy for The Order of Phoenix

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all that relate to it. This story is merely a representation of my impatience for the actual story. No benefit in the form of monetary is gained from this story, hence no suing.

AN: All I have to say is…Some of you will hate this story after this chapter and some of you will definitely hate me after this chapter. Enjoy.

Many thanks to those who reviewed my story.

CHAPTER 15: New Spy for The Order of Phoenix

" Mum…Dad! " Ginny and Hermione squealed as they got off from the train. The Weasleys and the Grangers had been waiting for their kid or kids at the platform nine and three-quarters.

" Hello Hermione! " Hermione's mother hugged her. Likewise, Molly Weasley hugged both of her children tightly as if she had not seen them for many years.

" Aww…mum I can't breath " Ron whined. Arthur Weasley smiled and pried his wife from their children. " Come now, Molly, they are my children too. Can't be hogging them all day " Arthur said playfully.

" Shush, you didn't exactly carried them for nine months, I did " Molly said in mock anger. Molly then moved to Hermione after she had given her father a hug.

" Hello, Hermione dear, are you looking forward to celebrate Christmas? " Molly asked one of her son's best friends.

" Yes, I am " Hermione returned Mrs. Weasley's hug.

" I guess none of you managed to convince Harry to come to the Burrow " Molly Weasley stated sadly. Ron and Hermione looked saddened by Molly Weasley's expression. Ginny was very furious by her mother's sad look and she contributed much of her anger to the one and only one Harry Potter.

" Does he really want to stay over in Hogwart over Christmas holiday? " Hermione's mum asked her in a baffled tone. Hermione nodded her head.

" Really? I thought he would be happy that he could get out from school for a while " Hermione's dad asked curiously.

" He is trying to be noble " Ginny spat. " GINNY WEASLEY! " Molly Weasley angered by her daughter's tone.

" I'm sorry Mr. Granger. I did not intend to be disrespectful to you " Ginny apologized with her eyes looked straight down her feet and a very red face.

" Oh don't mind him Ginny dear, he always was a nosy person " Hermione's mum tried to ease the tension. It worked somewhat as Mr. Granger slightly blushed by his wife's comment. Mrs. Granger, however, was very curious as well as the expressions of her daughter's close friends were taking various expressions, sadness was the main expression. Hermione the smart witch gave her mother a significant look, in other words a look that said "I will explain on the way home".

" We should get going then, - " Mr. Granger told his wife and daughter. Both nodded in agreement. Just as everyone was giving his or her goodbye, three domes appeared simultaneous which broke the normal activities in platform nine and three-quarters. The three domes themselves were not the only one that had gotten everyone's attention. It was the fact that a group of at least 20 presumably witches and wizards clad in black were contained in each of the three domes. It was the strangest sight for everyone who understood traveling by apparition or portkeys, as none knew such traveling method existed. The three domes appeared just short of ten meters from one another, which essentially surrounded many of the patrons.

" DEATH EATERS! " A nearby wizard yelled few seconds after the appearance of the three domes. This subsequently caused all the other magical people to do simultaneous things all at once. Many were yelling in panic and ran around like chickens lost their heads. Few immediately grabbed their wands and prepared themselves for battle. Few that prepared themselves were aurors and members of the order of phoenix, which were rather small in comparison with those who were panicking. Ever since the double attacks on Diagon Alley and Azkaban, aurors were stationed almost anywhere that involved public gathering, especially areas with children. These public areas had also experienced a sizeable reduction in apparition points or areas. The reduction of apparition points was simply designed to reduce the possibility of a sudden and massive attack by death eaters.

" EVERYONE IN THE TRAIN! " An auror ordered using the sonorus charm in midst of the chaos. Several aurors had started putting their combined effort in conjuring the strongest barrier charm on the train. Amazingly, in the midst of chaos nobody noticed that the three domes were still intact. This, however, was a great mistake.

" Go inside the train, quickly! " Mr. Weasley ordered authoritatively to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Hermione's parent as he himself prepared to do some serious dueling. As the children and the two muggles prepared themselves to get their arses inside the train, the three domes opened. The moment the three domes opened, the group of supposedly death eaters were none other than dementors. The fear and panic were immediately doubled in quantity. Those wizards and witches who were prepared to duel death eaters were definitely caught off guard and were immediately overcame by unadulterated fear and panic. Among those who were readied to duel, half were able to produce corporeal patronus. Another half, however, reduced those who were able to produce corporeal patronus, as dementors had rendered them useless. Aside those who were about to duel, many had passed out the moment dementors appeared as the combined power of at least 60 dementors in sucking happy or good memories were unbelievably very powerful. Many dementors had positioned themselves on people who were too slow to have any reactions at all. Many would have been victims to the infamous dementor's kiss if it were not for a very bright patronus in the form of Ford Anglia. The appearance of silver Ford Anglia immediately had the dementors ran away to wherever they had came. The retreat of at least 60 dementors from platform nine and three-quarters had everyone looked to the wizard who had conjured the very powerful patronus.

While the threat from dementors was over, another threat had come. Twenty death eaters appeared onto the scene. Not a moment after they came onto the scene, the twenty death eaters immediately were on the defensive. The wizard who was responsible for driving away at least 60 dementors had immediately sent five very powerful blasting spells and transfigured balls of steel from trashcans or benches at an amazing speed. All the death eaters managed to block the five powerful blasting spells, but was not quick enough to block the transfigured balls of steel. Consequently, five very unfortunate death eaters got their skulls bashed by the balls and forced the rests of the death eaters to run with their tails between their legs.

Ronald Weasley was very confused. His confusion was simply to the fact that he was staring down at five bodies clad in black four meters away in front of him. Furthermore, his confusion turned into fear as he realized that his wand arm was pointing at the five bodies, which after a much careful observation, swam in a pool of blood.

" Merlin, what have I done " Ron said to himself quietly. He then proceeded to look around and noticed that he was the center of attention.

" Please…I didn't mean to hurt them…I did not know what happen! " Ron croaked in fear. " Please…don't put me in Azkaban " Ron continued in hysterics as he noticed that the aurors were looking at his direction with disgust. Of course, if Ron were not in a state of panic, he would have noticed that the aurors were merely awed at what he supposedly had done. Ron almost cried because of the silence he received from everyone.

" Ronald Weasley, - " An auror who happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt boomed. " That was some dueling skill you've shown us! " He continued.

" I didn… " Ron could not finish his sentence, as he received one very loud cheer from the still conscious people in the platform. Ron, whom never had been the recipient of such magnitude of cheer, not even when he managed to help Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup in fifth year, had forgotten to correct the mass.

……………………………………

" Phew, that was a close one! " Harry said to Neville and Luna.

" Harry, are you sure that was a good idea, - " Luna started to say, but had to stop and raised her hand to stop Harry's rebuttal. " Yes, I know it was necessary for the utmost secrecy…my concern is that Ronald would receive a great attention from the public for his heroism and I do not think he is ready for such attention " Luna finished her statement.

" I fully agree with you Luna! " Harry simply answered. Luna and Neville looked at each other and wondered what the boy-who-lived was planning.

Harry noticed his friends confused looks and said, " Well, I simply want to force Ron to somewhat live the life I have been living…famous for something I hardly remember, his jealousy is seriously becoming rather annoying "

" You're a bastard! " Neville stated humorously.

" That I am, Neville…that, I am " Harry replied with chuckles.

" Onto a more serious business. Do you think Voldermort suspect that we did or rather you did something to Bellatrix? " Neville asked the boy-who-lived seriously.

" I doubt it " Luna answered. Neville and Harry raised their eyebrows questioningly.

" Think about it…. Harry did not take more than twenty minutes to plant everything and from the information you gave us, " Luna paused and pointed at Neville. " I do not think that the regular meeting Bellatrix and Malfoy have is an immediate report to Voldermort, hence the time it took to plant everything should not give away anything " Luna finished.

" That and the fact that I used Ron to spoil Voldermort's surprise attack, I am confident that Voldermort would think Ron had a lucky shot, " Harry added.

Neville shook his head and said, " No, I am still not sure that Voldermort would not be able to detect the dark magic Harry had put in Bellatrix…let's be honest, Voldermort is too knowledgeable in the dark arts for any of us to underestimate "

" No arguments there, Neville…I just hope that the dark mark has its limits and being able to detect foreign dark magic in his death eater is one of them " Harry said with a hopeful tone.

" I guess we will see whether or not the dark mark has that particular weakness sometime in the future " Luna stated. Neville and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

" Enough talk about Voldermort and his death eaters…let's do some serious dueling! " said Harry with wand arm raised challengingly.

Neville gave his dark smirk and said, " Luna, I'm feeling kind of excited…I'll defeat this arrogant arse! "

" Ten galleons if you're able to last for 20 minutes, Neville! " Luna gave Neville another challenge. Both Harry and Neville walked away from each other, which resulted in a four meters distance between them.

" So…are you a big man now Longbottom? One death eater is nothing " Harry sneered.

" Then it should be a cinch defeating me, boy-who-lived…cockiness would only lead to the same fate as your mutt " Neville sneered back at the boy-who-lived.

" What's with this chatter? Stop acting like girls and duel already! " Luna snapped at both her male friends.

" Reducto….deeshema… " Harry started the duel by sending two powerful curses, one was sent directly to Neville and the other was sent to Neville's wand arm. Any other students would have rooted exactly on Neville's spot awed by the amount of power Harry Potter had unleashed.

Neville did not bother to step or jump to his left side to avoid the incoming curse. He knew that Harry expected him to either stepped to his left or roll to his right. Sidestepping the incoming curse to his left would definitely be the best choice, for an amateur. Neville would have gone down immediately, as it was a very predictable move. Rolling to his right would give the boy-who-lived too clean of a shot and left him unable to defend. However, Neville sent a killing curse directly to the curse set to destroy his chest, then jumped to his right and sent his own two deadly curses once his right side was clear. The killing curse was simply being used to block Harry's powerful reductor spell and sent a semi reply attack. Ever since his duel with Bellatrix, Neville had developed a deadly fighting skill along with a significant boost power. His deadly fighting skill was mainly a by-product of exponential increase in his confidence. None could explain why Neville experienced a significant power boost, it left Harry, Luna, and Neville baffled to no end. Until the current duel he was having, Neville had only showed his deadly fighting skill to Dobby and Luna. Neville had managed to defeat Dobby twice. Interestingly, all that happened to Neville had pushed Luna to a much higher level of determination to be a very deadly fighter.

Harry was somewhat surprised by Neville's move. He thought that with the recent debacle with Bellatrix, Neville would have been sickened by the dark arts. He thought wrong as he dodged one deadly curse and returned one back to Neville. The duel continued with both wizards sent deadly curses, conjuration, or transfiguration to one another. None gave the other any advantages.

Luna checked the time of the duel and yelled, " fifteen minutes! " She received the quickest glare from Neville as she managed to increase the duel's fierceness. Harry once heard the time from Luna immediately increase his dueling intensity. He sent curses after curses, conjuration after conjuration, and transfiguration after transfiguration. Neville retaliated sending more curses and sent back Harry's conjurations and transfigurations. Unfortunately for Neville, Harry could send three deadly curses equal in great power, two dark conjurations, and one very harmful transfiguration with one wand motion. Neville could only send two deadly curses equal in power and sent back two of Harry's conjurations, transfigurations, or a combination of both with one wand motion.

" ACCHHKK…." Neville screamed in pain, as Harry's Doblous suffurus blasted him.

" Hmm…. forty seconds more you would have won my ten galleons, Neville " Luna stated without emotion.

" Thank you for the useless info Lovegood " said Neville with a wince, as any movement other than his lips would cause a tremendous pain.

" You should be thankful I did not end the duel in forty seconds, Neville " Harry sneered.

" Ever the encouraging teacher, aren't you Harry? " Neville said heavily as he was beginning to faint from the pain.

" How long has it been? " Harry asked Luna.

Luna looked down at the Longbottom's heir and said, " He has another thirty seconds to live " Feeling rather generous; Harry administered medical treatment to Neville.

" That was mean arseholes! " groaned Neville. Harry and Luna laughed.

" Man…you are one deadly duelist, " said Harry as he offered Neville his hand. " I pity whoever crosses you " Harry finished.

" I do too, " Neville said nonchalantly. Another round of laughter could be heard from the three dangerous teenagers.

" My turn " Luna said to Harry. Harry gave Luna his smirk to accept her challenge.

" You're still standing in 19 minutes and 20 seconds, I will give you ten galleons Luna " Neville said with a smirk. This time Neville received the quickest glare from Luna, as Harry started another fierce duel.

…………………………………………………………………….

Somewhere in Wales, a mansion stood elegantly. This mansion while dark in nature had a sense of security for its inhabitants. This mansion belonged to a very proud family; none dared enter without permission, as death was a prize given automatically.

Inside the mansion a family gathered around a diner table with full of exotic and expensive food.

" So what is this I heard about you associating with a halfblood? " Asked a man to a young female presumably his daughter.

The young female looked directly at her father's eyes and said, " You heard wrong father. I would never do such disgusting activities "

" That's not what I heard from Pansy Parkinson's sources! " Snapped a young boy, who happened to be her brother.

" Has it ever across your mind that Pansy's sources may not as reliable? " The girl sneered. The boy proceeded to glare at his sister and was about to say his comeback when another female voiced entered.

" Children, I did not teach both of you table manner only to have it thrown on my face " The female said coldly.

" Sorry mother " Said Theodore and Lindsey Nott.

" Now, if what you say is true Lindsey, then why your father and brother say the same thing. Please do not lie as I have heard the same thing also " Mrs. Nott said rather calmly, which only strained Lindsey's nerves further.

" Potter keeps asking me whether I want to go out on a date to Hogsmead with him. I of course have been rejecting him with an increasing rudeness. " Said Lindsey as calm as possible.

" Really dear, because I've heard that he managed to get the best of you…or rather the very best of you " Lindsey's mother asked with a knowing look.

" Cursing the boy-who-lived would only give him more confidence, " Lindsey said coldly. Her mother of course would have believed her daughter hidden massage of "as if I like what he's doing to me", but Lindsey's slightest blush told her mother different thing.

" Why would cursing Potter would only give him more confidence? " Theodore spat.

" Have you succeeded in cursing him brother dear? " Lindsey said with a smile. Theodore gave her sister his " I will curse you later" glare.

" I'm waiting, Theo " His father said patiently. Theodore fidgeted under his father intense stare, since he was scared out of his pants that he had not successfully curse the boy-who-lived with the effects he wanted.

" Please tell me that I did not raise a weak son " Nott senior said to his wife in a tone that said, you're his mother, do something.

" Theodore, any particular reasons for your failure. The future noble line of Nott rests on your shoulder. " Asked Nott senior.

" Because he's more powerful than him that's what " Said a new male voice. Only two members of the Nott family recognized the intruder's voice.

" Now…now, is that really a polite way to greet your guest " The intruder reprimanded Mr. and Mrs. Nott. No longer than two seconds the hooded male entered the Nott's family discussion, both Mr. and Mrs. Nott had raised their wands to punish the unknown intruder. The intruder was much faster than the two adult Notts. He had taken all the Notts' wands and tied them to their respective chairs.

" Release us at once or you will regret to ever born " Growled Nott senior to the intruder.

" Is that how you treat your master's nemesis Nott? " Sneered the intruder as he put down his hood. Emerald color eyes stared each member of Nott's family with a coldness that reminded Nott senior his lord's eyes.

" What are you doing here Potter? " Theodore spat as he struggled in his chair attempting to free himself.

" Crucio! " Harry cursed Nott junior. A very loud scream filled the large mansion. The other members whom bore the last name Nott could only gape at the action taken by the boy-who-lived.

" If you do not to see one of your family members in pain, I suggest that you speak to me in a polite way " Harry warned.

Nott senior the supposedly loyal follower of Voldermort refused to be bully by the Potter brat and sneered, " Oh really! " His wife was questioning her husband's motives. She knew that he disliked the Potters, but that did not mean he should not treat this Potter like a weakling. His two children, however, mentally chastised their father for being foolish. Theodore now had no doubts that Potter had been toying with him. He realized it now that making an enemy of out of the boy-who-lived directly might not be such a great idea. He should have acted more like a true Slytherin, ally yourself with someone with and of great power. Harry Potter had been screaming POWER since the beginning of sixth year, yet he chose not to listen to it.

Lindsey had believed since a while ago that Harry 'bloody' Potter was a very powerful wizard. She kept refusing his advances simply because she would not let herself be used by the boy-who-lived. She believed that the boy-who-lived wanted to use her as a tool to divide the Slytherin house. She came to this conclusion simply because her cunningness had warned her based on somewhat strong facts. Gryffindors to any Slytherins were rash, stupid, and easy to be played, but no Slytherins would be stupid enough to constantly annoy Gryffindors. When pushed come to shove, Gryffindor would strike back as hard as they were being annoyed. Gryffindors always had those who were able to give a very good fight was what Slytherin upperclassmen always warned the younger ones. No Gryffindors would associate with Slytherins and, likewise, no Slytherins would associate with Gryffindors in public unless they were readied to take all the consequences. Hell would freeze over if Lindsey Nott willingly associated herself with a Gryffindor and the boy-who-lived for that matter. Yet, the boy-who-lived managed to somewhat successfully divide the Slytherin house using her and this annoyed her greatly. There were some Slytherins girls who had urged her to give the boy-who-lived a date and she was very close to grant Harry Potter one date. Her moment of weakness she decided was due to Potter's uninvited and yet pleasurable magic on her. She hated herself for liking Potter's magic, but she had a hard time hating whatever Potter was doing to her…She would have no problem after this night.

" Tck…tck…remember you ask for it " Harry said to Nott senior in his reprimanding voice. Harry waved his wand and….

" What are you doing to my wife, Potter? " Mr. Nott asked with a hint of fear. He knew that the Potter brat had put his wife under the imperius curse, but knew not what the Potter brat had ordered his wife to do.

" You'll see " Harry said in excitement as he watched Mrs. Nott walked around the diner table to get to Lindsey.

" Mother…mothe…sna…snap ou… " Choked Lindsey. Her mother was simply choking her.

" What…what is it that you're trying to say " Said Harry with glee to the two male Notts, as he had put them under silencing charm. With futile attempts, the two male Notts were trying to stop what they were witnessing.

" You see Nott…it is not so nice is it to be the recipient of your own cruelty…well I assume you have done this before " Harry said with evil chuckles. Tears leaked out of Theodore's eyes as he watched her sister being chocked by their own mother.

" Theo, thou shall not cry…thee is a man, no " Harry cackled. Theodore could not muster up his hatred for the boy-who-lived as he begged silently to Harry Potter to stop. " Are you begging me to stop Theodore? Hmm…what to do…what to do…you have been a nuisance to me and I don't like nuisance in my life, and I have decided that I should take care a nuisance before it becomes a problem " Harry said in deep thought.

For those who were being tortured every second seemed like minute. Lindsey was losing her consciousness and most likely her life. Her father could only pray to the mighty deity that helped be granted to his family. He had to hand it to his master's nemesis; the boy-who-lived had prevented him to apparate out using his dark mark.

Harry waved his wand to tie Mrs. Nott back to her chair.

" LINDSEY….LINDSEY…NO…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POTTER! " Mrs. Nott yelled frantically to the boy-who-lived as she was released from the imperius curse. Harry waved his wand again to silence the yelling woman.

" Well, I simply put you under the imperius and ordered you to kill your own daughter " Harry said nonchalantly. Any other day or night rather hatred would emanate from all the Notts to the boy-who-lived, but this night it was nothing but great fear and sadness. They could not divert their attention to one of their members. Lindsey rigidly tied to her chair with her head tilted to the ceiling with her eyes open in a terrified manner. No color whatsoever was seen on her face and no movement of breathing could be seen from her chest.

" I would have thought a death eater family or the death eater himself would not mind seeing death, " Harry said to no one particular. " Maybe I'm wrong…oh well, what was done is done…no good crying over spilled milk " He continued talking to himself. By now, all three Notts were far from hating the boy-who-lived as they were very terrified of him.

" Now, if you do not want to see young Theodore perished before your eyes you will do as I say…Understood " Harry coldly ordered. Both adult Notts with red eyes nodded their heads in surrender. " If you have done this in the first place, Lindsey would not have to perish " Said Harry in humorous manner. Fresh tears could be seen from Theodore and his mother and hatred were slowly emanated from them.

" Where is the dark lord hiding? " Harry chewed out. Harry had tried locating where Voldermort had been hiding with all the knowledge he could access, but alas the dark lord was very careful. He dared not put a tracking charm on Bellatrix when he performed a very complicated and advance dark magic on her. He had put a very advance bug on Bellatrix. The bug was so intricate that even Voldermort would have a hard time to detect it. The dark lord would have a hard time in detecting the bug was simply because it was the first piece of magic Harry had created. The bug acted like Voldermort to Harry, but not Harry to Voldermort through Bellatrix.

Nott senior looked at his master's nemesis and said with a hint of hatred, " Potter, the dark mark acts like a customize portkey. It prevents uninvited guest to apparate to wherever the dark lord resides " His wife and son were shocked out their skin with their head family's statement. Harry took notice and wondered whether Nott kept his cahoots with the dark lord a secret even from his own family.

Harry proceeded to conjure a big constrictor snake and ordered it to wrap itself around young Theodore's neck. " That was not a satisfactory answer, " Harry growled. Theodore's mother struggled against her bind to free herself as she watched her son being strangled by a gigantic snake.

" Please…please mercy " Cried Mrs. Not. Harry hid his surprise to the fact that Mrs. Nott had managed to get her voice back. He surmised that her love for her son was powerful enough to break his silencing charm.

" Hmm… you know Nott, your wife's begging was exactly like how my mother begged for my life " Harry said in forced calm. For reasons unknown, Harry was having trouble keeping his guilt ran amuck.

Harry waved his wand to reveal Nott's dark mark. " Did you receive this mark willingly or was forced " Harry asked with fake curiosity. He knew that this type of dark magic needed the recipient to accept it willingly. He only wanted to torture the death eater psychologically.

The cries by Mrs. Nott for her son's life only accentuated the feeling of helplessness to the death eater. Not to mention seeing his own son's expression had forced him to have his entire life flashed before his eyes. Nott senior at that moment finally realized the error of his way. He took pleasures in doing bad things to others without knowing how he himself felt when the situation was reversed. He realized that he was never ready to follow his supposedly lord, because he could see the price for which the power he blindly sought. As it stood, he would never gain the power he sought as the boy-who-lived demonstrated his own power. The young wizard stood before him could take the power that he would gain from Voldermort without a doubt away.

" Willingly " Nott said with his head bowed.

Harry raised his eyebrow in wonderment as he felt the wild emotion running wild from the death eater. " Well then, I guess you did willingly give up your family for the power which Voldermort promised " Harry stated without a hint of emotion.

" Please…please…let us be Mr. Potter, don't taint your mother's sacrifice out of its purity of love " Sobbed Mrs. Nott as she saw that her son beginning to lose his life. Harry felt nothing but sincerity from the death eater's wife.

" I'll tell you what, your life for them or their life for yours " Harry said coldly. His statement halted Mrs. Nott's sobbing as she could not believe someone this young be so cruel.

The death eater slowly looked up to face the boy-who-lived and said in a determined voice, " I will give you my life if you spare theirs "

" NO…NO…please Harry, spare us…. " Mrs. Nott wailed. Tears leaked out from the death eater's eyes as he watched the boy-who-lived raised his wand.

" Avada Kedavra "

" NO…NO….YOU ANIMAL…HOW COULD YOU " Mrs. Nott yelled insanely as she watched her son become lifeless.

" How could I…simple I'm merely repaying your husband's his dues to society…if he can take the lives of others then by default he should be able to handle his lives be taken away " Harry said calmly.

" YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN VOLDERMORT AND HIS DEATH EATERS…I HOPE YOUR MOTHER REGRETTED EVER SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR A SON WHO TURNED OUT TO BE ANOTHER DARK LORD " Mrs. Nott yelled with all her might and then proceeded to cry like a mother who had lost her children right in front of her eyes. Mr. Nott could only cry in silence as he was reaping what he had sown.

" You know what will be worse, - " Harry asked a rhetorical question. He was met with unadulterated hatred from Mrs. Nott gaze and nothing but regret from Mr. Nott. " That tomorrow both of you will be awake with a memory of Voldermort killing both of your children because your husband failed to do his lord's mission " Harry cackled with an insane laughter.

Mr. Nott lost it. " YOU….YOU….HOW DARE.. " Harry silenced him immediately. " Nott..Nott…I would have thought that I have dared myself already " Harry reprimanded.

" Do what you must…I have nothing to live for anymore " Mrs. Nott said empty of emotion. Harry then went to Lindsey and poured blood like potion into her opened mouth; he did the same thing to Theodore. Mr. and Mrs. Nott no longer had the energy to do anything but accepted anything Harry Potter decided to do. Once done with whatever he was doing, Harry proceeded to put some unknown charms to both the adult Notts. Harry apparated out from the Nott's residence once he had done putting charms over Mr. and Mrs. Nott.

" Ughh…my mouth taste like shite " Lindsey and Theodore both said at the same time with a scrunched face. Realized that they had cursed in diner table, both Theodore and Lindsey looked expectantly for a punishment from their mother. Instead of punishment, they received the tightest hug their mother and father ever gave them.


End file.
